Cambiandome
by Nisicrita
Summary: Sakura tiene 23 años tras la marcha de Shaoran empieza a cambiar pasara un tiempo y tras concederle su deseo mas preciado a alguien se desmaya perdiendo la memoria SyS
1. Cambiando para bien

**Cambiándome **

protocolo

Estos personajes no son míos son propiedad de la serie Sakura Card Captor o Sakura

Card Master exceptuando algún personaje que yo cree lo que pasara en la historia :

Sakura a cambiado mucho ahora es una semi-prostituta a cambiado mucho y cuando recibe una advertencia de Esperanza intentara cambiar inconcientemente tras la creación de una nueva carta una visita inesperada con explicaciones la ayudara en su cambio pero cuando esta a punto de volver a ser la que era una mala noticia la volverá a cambiar ira a Jon Kong a un mercadillo al que ira a menudo y al concederle a alguien su gran deseo caerá desmayada por el cansancio golpeándose en la cabeza perdiendo la memoria y ahora creerá tener 10 años antes de lo ocurrido con las cartas Clow o con Shaoran no recordara a nada y parecerá recuperar la memoria cosa que solo servirá para una etapa y no para la otra todo volverá a la normalidad gracias a una nueva carta que hará que Sakura siga como hasta ahora.

Habrá bodas y muchas mas cosas ( pésimo sumari lo se **:p** mejor será la historia (espero **:p**))

**- - **estado de animo o la situación o ambas cosas

( ) explicaciones mías

**¿?:** alguien habla

cambio de sitio o de día o nuevo capitulo

_Cursiva: _ sueño o recuerdos o ambas cosas o a veces pensamientos de alguien en concreto

"" ironías y para definir no de la manera correcta o correcta pero menos cochina algo como "placer"o "palma de la mano" ( ya lo entenderíais )

capitulo 1

Cambiando para bien

Sakura Kinomoto tiene 23 años y a cambiado muchísimo ahora es una chica extravagantemente provocativa no se avergüenza de ir enseñando sus "atributos femeninos" por así decirlo su cuerpo atlético sus senos en resumen su cuerpo bien formado algo que no a cambia es que sigue en Tomoeda y que sigue siendo porrista ( animadora) de un equipo profesional de fútbol y lo que a cambiado es que ahora es una chica muy popular entre los chicos y teóricamente fácil de conseguir para una sola noche ( siempre con precaución) solo tenias que pretenderla ( o cortejarla un poco ) y que le parecieras guapo eso y si se lo pedías te concedía una noche de "placer" pobre, rico, o intermedio eso le daba igual ( por eso he dicho semi y no entera ) ella no buscaba mas que diversiones nada serio en teoría estaba aun con Shaoran por el cual ya sentía poquísimo amor ( o eso cree puede que sea cierto ) llevaba desde los 12 ( creo desde que termino la serie) asta los 23 sin verlo solo sabia de el por teléfono carta e Internet ( este ultimo lo utilizaba poco por el trabajo los entrenamientos de porrista y las ''juergas'') a Tomoyo prácticamente la había dejado de lado tambien se relacionaba poco con ella pues ella siempre le regañaba por lo que hacia ( sus noches de "placer" y sus ''juergas'') Tomoyo había dejado de grabar pues no quería a otra modelo que no fuera Sakura (excepto en bodas y cosas así que si las grababa), en cuanto a Yue ,Yukito y Kero pues esto ahora fríos e indiferente con Sakura sobre todo Yue, Yukito y Kero seguían con una pizca de esperanza en que ella volviera a ser la de antes . Un día cuando una de las raras veces que Sakura no discutía con Tomoyo le dijo

**Sakura**: Tomoyo toma cuídala y ven esta tarde a las 5 a mi casa te lo explicare todo - y salio corriendo

Tomoyo abrió la mano y vio:

**Tomoyo**: pero si esta llave ...es... Es...¡¡El bastón!!- si era el bastón pero ¿por qué se lo dio a ella?

Y de repente un gran calor la recorrió dándole todas las respuestas y advirtiéndole de lo que pensaba hacer Sakura y también le dio las tallas de Sakura ¿pero por que sus talla? Acaso ¿quería que le confeccionara a Sakura un vestido? Y ¿qué carta era esa que estaba tan débil? Y pronto se acordó de ¡Esperanza! Claro quien si no ella podría saber lo que Sakura pensaba hacer bueno quizás pensándolo bien las demás cartas también podrían pero ese calor estaba lleno de amor apagándose pero había amor y un rastro de un gran amor y esa si solo podía ser Esperanza ¿por qué estaba tan débil Esperanza? ¿ era cierto que Sakura apenas quería ya a Shaoran? O ¿era al revés ? ¿ Shaoran estaba olvidando a Sakura? Y ¿por qué Shaoran no venia a ver a Sakura? Y otra oleada d calor con todas las respuestas a Tomoyo se le puso la piel de gallina como era eso posible ¿por qué? Esperanza estaba apunto de morir por culpa de ambos no podía ser sabia que Esperanza vivía de dos cosas del amor entre ellos y de la magia de Sakura y por falta de amor pronto moriría alrededor de uno año o quizás en menos si Sakura seguía sin ver a Shaoran necesitaba ( Esperanza) un beso de amor de ambos para poder seguir adelante y ninguna noche de "placer" mas de Sakura ósea que en verdad Shaoran le esta siendo fiel a Sakura ( aclaro en verdad no muere esperanza sino la carta sin nombre (llamemos la amor) que creo Sakura por Shaoran seria la que moriría ósea que Esperanza se convertiría en Vació de nuevo) a Tomoyo le recorrió un escalofrió de pánico se acordaba aun se acordaba de todo lo que paso con Vació hace muchos años no ahora que no tenia a la carta "amor" creada no ahora que sabe dios que sentimiento es el mas preciado para Sakura en este momento no no podía permitir eso y de repente fue tele transportada a donde Sakura estaba apunto de aceptar una noche de "placer" y de repente lo entendió todo

**Tomoyo** : Saku menos mal que te encuentro ven conmigo tengo que hablar seriamente contigo dijo aoramismo no puede esperar lo siento luego quedáis para lo de que estabais hablando - arrastro a Sakura a un sitio deshabitado detrás de un árbol donde nadie las viera ni las escuchara (donde ella apareció tele transportada)- Sakura perdóname pero esto es súper serio es acerca de tus cartas de una en concreto

**Sakura**: vale Tomoyo pero mas despacio por favor que no me entero

Tomoyo tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo

**Tomoyo**: vera cuando me distes la llave-bastón me quede muy extrañada y una duda me vino a la cabeza y entones a través de la llave un calor lleno de amor y Esperanza me dio todas las respuestas y alguna que otra cosa de mas y luego nuevas dudas me surgieron y otra vez ese calor tan agradable era un calor débil bastante débil pero intenso era un fuego apagándose voy a la cuestión de todo como supondrás eso fue obra de Esperanza ni mas ni menos ella me dijo todo y me ... Me dijo que si no te arreglabas con Shaoran y dabas o recibías un beso lleno de amor y pasión de Shaoran y por el contrario tienes otra noche de "placer" con otro que no sea Shaoran Esperanza se separara la carta "amor" la que se unió a Vació morirá y Esperanza volverá a Ser Vació pero esta vez el resto de cartas estarán a su favor no destrozara nada pero todas morirán llenas de odio por ti y vació morirá con odio rencor y detestación por ti y por Shaoran por que un día le distes un gran amor un amor como un gran inmenso fuego y compañía y ahora se la quitáis por testarudos y puede que todo cambie en el mundo no sabe como ni de que manera pero todo cambiara quizás aya mas odio, te acuerdas cuando le dijiste que vistes un mundo sin amor ni esperanza y que todo era odio y rencor y que eso te aterro y que ahora tenias que dar tu sentimiento mas preciado el amor a la carta Vació te acuerdas cuando se lo dijiste a Shaoran

**Sakura**: si pero aunque esa idea me sigue aterrando muchísimo mas de lo que piensas no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera tengo a mis queridas cartas para intentar consolarlas y pedirles perdón y disculparme especialmente con Esperanza y que no puedo remediar que se convierta en Vació por mucho que eso me duela puedo retrasarlo pero no evitarlo no si Shaoran no esta conmigo ( en ese momento )

**Esperanza**: eso no es cierto

**Sakura**: Esperanza donde estas

**Esperanza**: en el bastón cojelo

Tomoyo le tendió el Bastón en forma de llave y cuando Sakura lo toco un amor apagándose recorrió todo su cuerpo aun era intenso pero muy poco olvidado quizás pero intenso y quedaba rastro de un gran amor un amor inmenso

**Esperanza**: me siente, sientes lo que un día fui, si yo muero gran parte, casi todo el amor y esa sensaciones desaparecerán siendo remplazados por odio frialdad y ira, sabes como seria ese mundo... todo iría poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad pero ... por favor Sakura no quiero obligarte a nada pero ... Intenta arreglar todo con Shaoran y te lo suplico cambia y vuelve a ser la de antes todo ira mucho mejor por favor

**Sakura** : que mas me gustaría a mi que cambiar pero tengo miedo mucho miedo

**Esperanza**: ¿de que Sakura ?

**Sakura**: que pasa si voy a Jon Kong y veo a Shaoran con otra besándose o descubro que esta casado y si cambio y vuelvo a ser la de antes ... Ya nada tendría el mismo sentido sin Shaoran os quiero a todas mucho pero tengo un gran miedo

**Esperanza**: lo se y se que si cambiaste para ser la de ahora era para crear una especie de caparazón pero no puedes vivir siempre así

**Sakura**: si llevas y sabes que se acabaron las noches de "placer" y iré a Jon Kong para buscar a Shaoran

**Esperanza**: gracias Sakura

**Sakura**: gracias a ti Esperanza dale recuerdos a las cartas

**Esperanza**: lo are

**Sakura**: gracias

**Esperanza**: adiós

**Sakura**: adiós Esperanza

Y todo el calor se fue dando un poco de frió a Sakura el cual supuso que era la pequeña proporción de odio que se llevaba y todo gracias a ella pero pronto se le paso aquel frió se puso un poco triste y esos Tomoyo lo noto y sabia por que era y dijo:

**Tomoyo**: no te preocupes ese frió a sido por que te estabas acostumbrando al el calor de Esperanza y al quitarte ese calor te dio frió

**Sakura**: no Tomy ese frió esta lleno de odio y todo por mi culpa seguramente seria de las cartas hacia mi por que era un odio penetrante y mágico

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas apretó la llave en su mano y luego en su pecho y su símbolo brillo y creo una carta esa carta era la carta Fe ella sonrió era una carta con una mujer al estilo monja y ponía Fe y suponía que era una carta parecida a Esperanza y eso la alegro muchísimo y se la enseño a Tomoyo y esta sonrió con dulzura y le dijo:

**Tomoyo**: ya empiezas a cambiar recuperaste el don de crear cartas mágicas

**Sakura**: si supongo que si ojala pudiera crear una carta de la amistad

**Tomoyo**: seguro que si te lo propones de corazón con sinceridad y Fe la crearas

**Sakura**: jajajajajaja acabo de crear a Fe jajajajajaja y dice que la necesito para crear otra jajaja si seria bueno quieres que la convierta en su forma original

**Tomoyo**: si inténtalo a ver que ocurre seguro que será divertido

**Sakura**: si pero aquí no vamos a un sitio tranquilo dame la mano que te tele-transporto

**Tomoyo**: tienes semejante poder

**Sakura**: claro por que crees que ahora nunca llego tarde y siempre con tiempo de sobra

**Tomoyo**: pero no hay ninguna carta con ese poder pensé que solo podías utilizar magia que tuvieras con las cartas

**Sakura**: tambien eso son los que mas domino pero tambien tengo otros "nuevos" ¿nos vamos?

**Tomoyo**: esta bien lastima que no tuviera aquí mi cámara para grabar este momento

Sakura sonrió bajo la cabeza y las tele-transporto

**Sakura**: aquí es

Era un bosque enorme con una gran explanada de tierra donde todas las cartas podrían salir sin problemas sin causar grandes estropicios

**Sakura**: aquí es donde yo vengo a entrenar o a estar sola

**Tomoyo**: ¿dónde estamos?

**Sakura**: no se exactamente donde pero a veces e oído voces y es de nuestro idioma pero con acento de Jon Kong y a veces hablan el idioma de Jon Kong nunca lo e visto siempre salgo y vuelvo de donde vine pero es curioso sus voces muchas veces se me hacen familiares y siempre hay una voz que es la misma y suena como Shaoran solo que es imposible que este en Jon Kong

**Tomoyo**: ¿una voz como esa?

**Sakura** : si es esa escondámonos no tengo fuerzas para tele-transportarnos a las dos seria muy peligroso corre ay

**¿?**: si ya lo se pero no puedo estoy entrenando - esta era una voz masculina que sonaba como la de Shaoran pero mas Varonil

**¿?**: pero si no vuelves puede que la pierdas y según me as contado cuando as sentido a Esperanza cada vez estaba mas débil - esta voz era como la de Fanren una de la hermanas de Shaoran

**¿?**: lleva razón Shao deberías volver a por ella - esta voz era idéntica a la de Meilin

Por un momento ese trío guardo silencio y Sakura y Tomoyo pensaron

**Sakura**_: será posible que sean Mei Fanren y Shaoran y que estemos en Jon Kong _

**Tomoyo**_: esas voces son de Shaoran Fanren y Mei pero ¿ como es posible? ¿estamos en Jon Kong? Y si es así ¿por que? acaso la primera vez que Sakura vino esta deseando verle y inconcientemente vino a Jon Kong probablemente _

Y en ese momento vieron a los tres dueños y eran efectivamente Shaoran Meilin y Fanren

En ese momento sintió la mano de Sakura y apareció de nuevo donde estaban antes un poco mas allá pero en el mismo sitio Sakura arrastro a Tomoyo y se escondieron y la volvió a Tele-transportar y esta vez aparecieron en el cuarto de Sakura esta estaba agotada y cayo desmayada justo encima de su cama por casualidad, no habían podido saber como era Fe pero eso daba igual al cabo de 10 horas Sakura despertó y vio que todos estaban pendiente de ella y que Yuki Kero y Yue también estaban guardando ( Yue con forma de Yukito y Kero en forma de peluche pues estaban también Touya y Fujitaka y aparte Tomoyo claro esta que no se había separado de ella ni un minuto )

**Tomoyo**: Sakura ya despertó Saku ¿ como estas ?

**Sakura**: bien con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero bien

**Fujitaka** : hija que te paso hacia mucho que eso no te pasaba y generalmente alguien te traía

**Sakura**: demasiado exceso de ejercicio jejejeje no os preocupéis estoy estupendamente

**Fujitaka**: seguro Hija

**Sakura**: si papi segura

**Fujitaka** : en ese caso iré a recoger unas cosas de la universidad y ahora vuelvo

**Touya**: en ese caso ¿ papi te puedo acompañar? quiero recoger algo que se me olvido ayer

**Fujitaka**: si claro no te importa Sakura ¿no? Quedarte sola digo

**Sakura**: para nada papi

**Fujitaka**: esta bien asta luego

**El resto**: adiós

**Touya**: adiós monstruo

**Sakura**: adiós hermanito- no tenia ganas de discutir

Cuando se fueron Yukito paso a ser Yue y Kero a ser Kero-Chan

**Yue**: ¿qué paso? Sentimos tu magia fuertemente por un minuto y luego una nueva presencia por un instante y luego al cabo de un rato apareces aquí desmayada ¿por qué?

**Sakura**: cree una carta se llama Fe por eso mi poder y una nueva presencia miradla

Y le enseño la carta Yue le arrebato esa carta a la fuerza y esta desprendió un calor que hizo que Yue la soltara y voló a las manos de Sakura

**Kero**: por que Fe hizo eso

**Sakura**: no se antes Tomoyo la toco y no le paso nada haber cojela tu Kero

Kero la cogio y nada

**Tomoyo**: quizás fue por que Yue la cogio a la fuerza y seguramente con el propósito de esconderla con las demás y Fe lo noto y no quiso

**Yue**: la coji a la fuerza y con ese propósito si pero ten por seguro que esa carta ira con las demás

**Fe**: no no iré con las demás te puedo asegurar que no y si tu o alguien intenta cojerme con ese propósito volveré a hacer lo de antes fui creada para ayudar a mi ama y eso are y nadie me lo impedirá - fe salio de la carta y tenia pinta de enfadada le echo una mirada de "fuego" a Yue se volvió a Sakura y le dijo- mis disculpas ama por salir sin su consentimiento pero tenia que defenderme

**Sakura**: tranquila Fe y llámame Sakura y no ama

**Fe**: entendido Sakura - hizo un reverencia y volvió a su apariencia de carta

**Kero** : increíble esa carta te quiere y te respeta muchísimo y recientemente la creaste hace una horas

**Tomoyo**: quizás como Sakura estaba "muy sola" esa carta se creo inconcientemente para que nadie la separara de ella y tuviera alguien con quien estar

**Sakura**: ¿eso es posible Kero?

**Kero**: no se Sakura no lo se

Todos se callaron y de repente

Dinnnn donnnnnn la puerta

**Sakura**: yo voy Yue transfórmate Kero en la cama como peluche

Y así lo hicieron Sakura corre asta la puerta y era

**Sakura**: ¡¡ERIOL!! ¡¡que sorpresa!!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

**Eriol**: ola pequeña Sakura aunque veo que ya no eres un pequeña

**Sakura**: lo se -dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier pretendiente y mientras se giraba para que Eriol la pudiera observar mejor están aquí Espinelsun y Rubimoon

**Rubimoon**: claro que te crees que os libraríais tan fácil de nosotros -dijo sonriendo( esta en su forma humana solo que no recuerdo ese nombre)

Sakura abrazo tambien a Rubimoon quien la recibió con una sonrisa

**Sakura**: pasad no os quedéis ay

**Eriol**: gracias

**Rubimoon**: gracias

**Sakura**: subid allí están Tomy, Kero y Yue están en mi habitación

**Los tres**: gracias - y subieron ( Espinelsun ya había salido del bolso de Rubimoon)

**Sakura**: chicos mirad quienes están aquí -y aparecieron Eriol Espinelsun y Rubimoon

En ese momento Espinelsun y Kero se empezaron a pelear como siempre (hay cosas que no cambian) Rubimoon charlo alegremente con todos, Eriol charlaba alegremente con Tomoyo, Sakura y Yue( con este hablaba menos) cuando dieron las 12 llevaban 2 horas hablando Eriol dijo

**Eriol**: lo siento damiselas pero a llegado la hora de marcharnos

**Sakura**: Eriol pero si solo llevas dos horas eso no compensa tantos años perdidos

**Eriol**: lo se pequeña Sakura pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer entre ellas buscar casa y alojamiento

**Tomoyo**: ¿no tenéis donde quedaros esta noche?

**Eriol**: me temo que no querida amiga Tomoyo hemos venido hoy de Inglaterra y no e encontrado aun un hotel

**Tomoyo**: pues no se hable mas os quedáis en la mansión Dadouji

**Eriol**: es muy amable por tu parte pero no puedo pequeña Tomoyo

**Tomoyo**: ¿por que no Eriol?

**Eriol**: por que quizás sean semanas y no una sola noche y eso ya es demasiada molestia

**Tomoyo**: no es ninguna molestia tengo espacio suficiente para todos y si lo necesitas y a mi no me sirven que mas da que os quedéis

**Eriol**: con una condición

**Tomoyo**: poniendo condiciones bueno vamos a verla a ver si es aceptable

**Eriol**: que me dejes pagarte cada día como si fuera un hotel

**Tomoyo**: ni hablar te quedas y sin pagar solo si quieres pagármelo ayúdame con las cosas que necesite

**Eriol**: ¿como que cosas?

**Tomoyo**: no se

**Eriol**: bueno supongo que si Rubimoon y Espinelsun quieren puede que aceptemos tu invitación

**Rubimoon**: si me encantaría quedarme en la mansión Dadouji

**Espinelsun**: a mi tampoco me molestaría quedarme en la mansión Dadouji

**Tomoyo**: pues no se hable mas os quedareis asta que terminéis todas las mudanzas ya tendré alguien a quien grabar practicando magia bueno perdón alguien más - en verdad no se había equivocado solo que no quería dejar mala Sakura delante de Eriol

Todos se despidieron de Sakura dejándola sola con Kero, Yukito tenia cosas que hacer de su trabajo y Tomoyo tenia que ayudar a Eriol a instalarse en su mansión y Sakura fue a su cuarto quería hablar con Fe quería presentarle a Esperanza y a las demás cartas pero sabia que no podía presentárselas así que decidió hablarle de todas y cada una de ellas

**Sakura**: ¡Oh llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella rebélate ante mi Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo libérate ¡¡AHORA! ( ¿no era algo así el conjuro? Eso espero :p) ¡¡FE!!

Y una señora al estilo de monja salio y dijo

**Fe**: que deseas Sakura

**Sakura**: me gustaría hablar contigo y preguntarte algunas cosas ¿ puedo?

**Fe**: si yo se las respuestas si

**Sakura**: ¿puedes sentir a otros seres como tu?

**Fe**: si pero no sabría decirte donde se hayan no aun

**Sakura**: aunque quisieras recuperarlas no era por eso mi pregunta ¿puedes comunicarte con ellas?

**Fe**: no se no lo e intentado aun

**Sakura**: vale

**Fe**: quiere que lo intente

**Sakura**: no da igual muchas gracias ¿ puedes saber cuantas son o quienes son o algo acerca de ellas

**Fe**: no lo se -dijo desanimada- soy una inútil ¿no?

**Sakura**: (que percibió lo desanimada que estaba Fe ) no para nada apenas te acabo de crear es lógico prácticamente acabas de nacer no pasa nada de verdad

**Fe**: seguro - dijo algo mas animada

**Sakura**: seguro te puedo preguntar algo esto lo mas seguro es que no lo sepas pero por si acaso¿ sabes como o por que fuiste creada?

**Fe**: si eso si- dijo la mar de contenta y animada

**Sakura**: ah si te importaría explicármelo -dijo un tanto extrañada

**Fe**: para nada fui creada por que carecías de fe en ti misma y necesitabas que la fe naciera de ti y por eso fui creada, como, pues por un sentimiento de culpabilidad y necesidad de hacer magia con cartas y como tus deseos eran honestos nací de tu corazón de un sentimiento que necesitabas

**Sakura**: ¿ por que nacéis las cartas mágicas?¿ y como?

**Fe**: no lo se exactamente nacemos por una necesidad de un mago con muchísimo poder como tu y de un deseo de que nazcamos y según el deseo o el deseo y la necesidad creo que con ese poder nacemos o eso somos

**Sakura**: ya veo ¿qué sentiste cuando fuiste creada?

**Fe**: no sabría explicártelo pero era algo hermoso calido y a la vez frió y desgarrante

**Sakura**: quieres que te hable de todas y cada una de las cartas y toda mi historia

**Fe**: ¿enserio lo harías ?

**Sakura**: claro ¿quieres?

**Fe**: claro -dijo sumamente emocionada

Sakura le empezo a contar todo con todo lujo de detalles desde que Tomoyo la descubrió a ella y a Kero y que siempre la grababa y le hacia vestidos asta ese mismo día incluso que y a quien oyó en la explanada del bosque y cuando Sakura termino eran las 3 de la tarde y Fe dijo

**Fe**: valla es una historia fascinante increíble

**Sakura**: pues la verdad es que si por cierto ¿ mi padre y mi hermano aun no han llegado? que raro ¿que pasara? Fe tu podrias encontrarlos o quizás es demasiado

**Fe**: no se espera lo intentare

Fe se concentro y los vio pero no vio mas que a ellos sin nada que indicara donde estaba oscuro y no los veía

**Fe**: creo que no tengo ese poder lo siento solo consigo verlos en un fondo negro

**Sakura:** esta bien Fe no pasa nada te importaría volver a ser carta

**Fe**: para nada

Y volvió a ser carta Sakura bajo cogio sus patines miro en el garaje haber si estaba allí el coche y allí estaba era raro pero si el coche estaba allí ellos ya habían vuelto volvió dentro se quito los patines y se concentro y vio a ambos estaban serios y como fe dijo en un plano oscuro Sakura había desarrollado tambien el poder de ver a alguien y donde y en que condiciones se encontraban pero era un nivel bastante avanzado y no tubo mucho tiempo de practicarlo por lo tanto solo le salía bien cuando estaba tan preocupada como entonces y si los vio serios y con un plano negro algo malo había pasado así que se puso de nuevos sus patines y fue a los hospitales en ninguno se encontraban pregunto por personas heridas sin reconocer o personas fallecidas y los describió y dijo sus nombre pero nada no aparecían se fue a su casa desanimada y muy triste apunto de llorar pensó que tardaba demasiado así que se escondió y se tele-transporto a su cuarto y luego allí dijo:

**Sakura**: claro como no se me había ocurrido antes - dijo dando se un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

Se concentro y pensó en ir allí donde estaba su padre y su hermano y en aparecer en un sitio seguro para que no la descubrieran ( así lo hacia cuando no sabia a donde iba como en ese caso o en el caso de la gran explanada del bosque) y en un minuto aprecio en la universidad pero no era la de su padre o la de su hermano era una desconocida fue buscando en cada clase asta que en una oyó a su hermano Touya

**Touya**: mocoso suéltanos no conseguirás lo que piensas Sakura no sabrá donde estamos ni podrá venir

**¿?**: eso crees pues siento decepcionarte pero ella ya esta aquí

**Sakura**: _esa voz... No no puede ser pero todo encaja esa es su voz y me hermano le dijo mocoso como solo lo hacia con Shaoran _

En ese momento se habré y como ella suponía era

**Sakura**: ¡¡SHAORAN!!

**Shaoran**: dime mi dulce flor de cerezo

**Sakura**: como te atreviste a hacer eso papa Touya están bien- dijo ignorando que Shaoran la estaba abrazando

**Fujitaka**: si hija claro pero como supiste donde estábamos y como sabia Li que estabas aquí

**Sakura**: luego te lo explico papa y Touya Como estas

**Touya** : bien gracias Sakura

Sakura susurro algo inaudible incluso para Shaoran que estaba a su lado y las cuerdas que ataban a su padre y a su hermano se quemaron por dentro sin lastimar a ninguno de los dos cosa que dejo perplejos a todos incluido a Shaoran

**Shaoran**: como hiciste eso Sakura

**Sakura**: papa hermano vengan aquí los llevare de vuelta a casa -dijo ignorando completamente a Shaoran

**Fujitaka**: pero hija como vamos a volver

**Sakura**: papa por favor deja las preguntas para cuando estemos en casa y eso tambien va por ti Touya

**Shaoran**: (algo irritado) Sakura no me respondiste

**Sakura**: primero devolveré a mi familia a mi casa y luego te explico todo y si quiero -dijo mirándolo con una mezcla de ira y decepción

**Shaoran**: para asegurarme yo tambien voy

**Sakura**: tendrás que ir por tus propios medios ya es bastante peligroso con ellos dos como para que te unas tu tambien

Sakura agarro las manos de su padre y su hermano se concentro y desapareció dejando perplejo a Shaoran

**Shaoran**: como es posible Sakura ¿cómo hiciste eso? Y sin cartas

En la residencia Kinomoto en el salón aparecieron Fujitaka Touya y Sakura en medio Sakura se desmayo estaba agotada Touya llevo a su hermana a su cuarto y la tumbo al cabo de dos horas Sakura despertó miro a todos lados y no encontró ni a Touya ni a su padre así que salto de la cama y bajo al comedor muy nerviosa y allí en el Salón estaban Touya y su padre

**Fujitaka**: Sakura estas bien

**Sakura**: si papa estoy bien algo cansada pero bien y con mucha hambre te importaría si primero como y luego te cuento todo ( ya eran las 5 5:30 de la tarde)

**Fujitaka**: no hija come tu hermano ya me a contado algo sobre lo que pasa

**Sakura**: Touya ¿tu lo sabias?

**Touya**: claro monstruo que te piensas yo tambien tengo algunos lo que no sabia es que tu eras tan poderosa

**Sakura**: y por que no me dijiste nada me podías haber ayudado

**Touya**: y lo hice más de lo que piensas

Sakura iba a decir algo pero su padre la distrajo

**Fujitaka**: Sakura hija será mejor que lo discutas después de comer si no tus fuerzas pueden flaquear

Sakura solo asintió pues la verdad es que si estaba muy cansada hambrienta y apuno de caerse sin fuerzas y no quería preocuparlos comió en silencio termino y se sentó junto a su padre y su hermano estaba seria y dijo

**Sakura**: papi empieza preguntando lo que quieras

**Fujitaka**: ¿qué es lo que paso ? ¿ como llegaste asta allí sin un avión?

**Sakura**: veras cuando tenia 10 años encontré un libro y lo abrí dentro había muchas cartas dentro coji la primera y ponía viento y la leí algo brillo en mis pies y un fuerte viento se desato todas las cartas volaron después apareció un muñequito que decía llamarse Keroberos y que era el guardián del libro y de las cartas y que ahora yo tenia que capturar todas las cartas y así lo hicimos con la primera carta me pillo Tomoyo y desde entones grabo todo cuando complete todas las cartas fui juzgada junto con Shaoran que vino para capturar las cartas y nos enfrentamos al juicio de Yue el otro guardián al final yo salí victoriosa quedándome con todas las cartas y con el deber de pasarlas a catas Sakura mientras capturaba las cartas y las cambiaba mi poderes fueron aumentando muchísimo para poder alimentar a los 54 seres mágicos cada uno es una carta había 52 pero luego cree yo otra la carta "amor" no tenia el nombre pero decidí llamarla así después cuando la obra de teatro de la princesa otra carta se revelo Vació se llamaba y para capturarla debía entregar mi sentimiento mas preciado el "amor" bueno el mago mas poderoso pero yo era mas poderosa que Shaoran pero como gaste tanta energía ese día mi poder se vio reducido a un nivel inferior que el de Shaoran entonces el debía entregar su sentimiento y mi carta "amor" fue a salvar el sentimiento de Shaoran uniéndose Así con Vació y formando esperanza cuando empecé a cambiar los guardianes me quitaron las cartas las 53 pero ayer cree otra y ahora son 54 pero antes de crearla estuve entrenando para tener poderes sin las carta desarrollando en mi ciertos poderes que no poseía con las cartas y ahora no me termino de explicar como cree una nueva

**Fujitaka**: Sakura es una historia increíble si no hubiera visto lo que e visto hoy diría que tienes una imaginación prodigiosa

**¿?**: y eso no es nada señor Kinomoto

**Sakura**: ¡¡Kero!! ¿que haces aquí? ¿y por que llevas el libro de las cartas?

**Kero**: en una votación con todas ellas todas me dijeron que te darían una 2 oportunidad

**Sakura**: pero ¿y Yue? ¿qué dirá de todo esto?

**Kero**: no te preocupes yo le explicare todo

**Sakura:** ¡¡¡¡Gracias Kero!!!!- dijo abrazando a Kero bueno al "muñequito" de Kero

**Fujitaka**: Sakura ese peluche a hablado o estoy soñando

**Sakura**: no papa este es Keroberos en su forma farsa en la cual le decimos Kero este es el protector de las cartas y del libro junto con Yue el Juez- Sakura tomo el libro y lo abrió y dijo- cartas queridas mías os importaría salir que os presente a mi padre y a mi hermano - en ese momento todas las cartas salieron rodeando a Sakura esta no vio a fe y dijo- fe tu tambien únete al circulo por favor

fe se unió al circulo y fue diciendo el nombre de cada una y esta se iba dando la vuelta y acercándose como le indico a la primera padre y hermano de Sakura quedaron impresionados sin habla cada carta se presentaba decía su nombre y sus poderes cuando terminaron de presentarse Sakura dijo:

**Sakura**: podéis volver al libro tu también fe únete a ellas

Todas fueron al libro y Touya y Fujitaka se quedaron un rato sin hablar Kero aun seguía allí volando detrás de Sakura observando cada paso que daba cada palabra cada movimiento el primero que se animo a hablar fue Touya

**Touya**: Sakura yo conocía a espejo y sabia de alguna que otra carta pero tantas y con tantos poderes ¿por qué? ¿quién te las dejo a ti?

**Sakura**: el mago Red Clow el mago mas poderoso que a existido

**Kero**: siento corregirte tu eres mas poderosa que Clow en sus días me lo dijo el mismo

**Sakura**: ¿enserio ? no no lo soy yo no podría crear tantas cartas y dos guardianes

**Kero**: si lo puedes mantener puedes o podrias crearlos

**Sakura**: ya veo, bueno el segundo mas poderoso que a existido las creo pues no se por que pero fueron creadas por el

**Touya**: ya veo

Otra vez silencio ahora fue Fujitaka quien se animo

**Fujitaka**: ¿y "Keroberos" come?

**Sakura**: claro es un glotón

**Kero**: ¡¡Sakura!!

Esta solo se limito a mirarlo y sonreír y de repente suena la puerta ( eran las 630 había pasado 3 horas desde que se despidió de Shaoran)

**Sakura**: yo voy Kero escóndete -YA VOY!! - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¿quién es?-dijo ya en la puerta como no contestaban decidió abrir un poco y allí estaba- ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!

**Shaoran**: Hola mi dulce flor de cerezo

**Sakura**: ¿qué haces tu aquí ?

**Touya**: Sakura ¿quién es?

**Sakura** ¡¡es Shaoran!!

**Touya**: ¡¡¡ ESE MOCOSO SE ATREVIO A VENIR!! -dijo dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta legando en un momento junto a Sakura

**Sakura**: eso parece hermanito - no le había puesto demasiada buena cara pero su hermano en su cara mostraba odio rencor y furia hacia Shaoran (lógico no creen)

**Touya**: tu mocoso fuera de aquí en este mismo segundo

Shaoran hizo un movimiento parando el tiempo solo el y Sakura se podían mover

**Sakura**: ¡Esto ya es el colmo Shaoran!

en ese momento el le sello la boca con un beso haciendo que esperanza inundara todo con calor amor y Esperanza Sakura primero dudo pero luego se dejo guiar coloco sus manos en su fuertes hombros rodeando su cuello y cerro los ojos ( los tenia abiertos por que le pillo por sorpresa) correspondiendo así el beso de Shaoran haciendo que Esperanza llena de ese calor todo el barrio había mucho amor pasión y deseo en ese beso mas del que nadie pensaba el calor de esperanza y la concentración de el beso ( y no en el hechizo) de Shaoran hizo que su

hechizo se desvaneciera dejando así a un asombrado Touya sintiendo como inundaba ese calor paz tranquilidad amor y todo esos sentimientos lo inundara a el y a todo el barrio cuando el beso termino ese calor y todo duro unos segundos mas después de los cuales Touya pudo reaccionar siendo el mismo

**Touya**: ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! - haciendo sobre saltar a ambos Shaoran y Sakura esta soltó a Shaoran pero el no la soltó a ella (la había agarrado por la cintura durante el beso)- Y TU MOCOSO SUELTA MI HERMANA ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

**Shaoran**: ¿que pasaría si no quiero soltarla? ya que es mi novia y llevo años sin poder verla

**Sakura**: sin querer verme

**Shaoran**: sin poder mi madre no me dejaba venir asta que no obtuviera el cargo en el Clam Li y tuviera todo bajo control - allí en Jon Kong el Clam Li era uno de los mas importantes y allí no puedes independizarte asta que no te casas ( o eso creo **:p **no lo se pero yo lo pongo así y lo siento si no es así y si no como una condición de ese Clam **:p **)

**Sakura**: ni siquiera en vacaciones ¡ si claro!

**Shaoran**: por favor no empecemos

Sakura susurro algo inaudible y el tiempo se paro exceptuando claro esta a Shaoran y ella

**Sakura**: yo tengo mas control sobre el tiempo que tu - dijo mientras volvía a agarrarse a Shaoran como antes- así que ahora podremos seguir con lo que estábamos

Antes de besase Sakura vio en los hermosos ojos de Shaoran en ellos pudo ver sorpresa y incredulidad y otra cosa que no sabia que era pero era buena, Shaoran también miro en los ojos de Sakura y vio ilusión y algo que no sabría decir que era pero deducía que era bueno y después se besaron haciendo radiar de alegría a Esperanza que inundo toda Tomoeda con ese calor paz tranquilidad que caracterizaba a esa cara y ese amor y ni eso puedo deshacer el hechizo de Sakura aunque ella apenas estaba concentrada en el hechizo Kero no estaba paralizado ya que el la magia de Sakura a el no le afecta pero Esperanza se lo estaba impidiendo con una burbuja que Kero no podía romper Kero suponía que ese era otro de los poderes extras de Sakura y que ahora era muchísimo mas fuerte que antes y por esta vez entendía que Esperanza la defendiera ya que se estaba besando con quien debía y no con cualquiera cuando ese beso termino la magia de Esperanza fue disminuyendo lentamente muy lentamente y Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos asta que no hubo ni la mas mínimo rastro de la magia de Esperanza entonces murmuro algo inaudible incluso para Shaoran quien estaba a escasos 5 centímetros de sus carnosos labios y poco a poco su hechizo se desvaneció y Touya volvió a reaccionar y Kero quedo liberado aunque no dijo nada al respecto solo se quedo mirando de una forma rara

al día siguiente

Sakura se levanto especialmente temprano cogio el libro llamo a Kero y se tele-transporto a la explanada del bosque (donde oyó a Fanren Meilin y Shaoran la ultima vez) dejando antes una nota en su cama hecha cuando llegaron cogio el libro ( lo había guardado en un bolso) invoco su llave y fue liberando 1 a 1 a la mitad de las cartas no quería agotarse demasiado al cabo de 5 horas siendo algo así como las 1 de la tarde volvió todas las cartas a cartas y se tele-transportaron cuando llego estaba agotada y hambrienta decidió dormir en sus sueños fue a hace escasamente un año específicamente donde lloraba por que hacia mas de 6 mese que esperaba la respuesta de Shaoran uno de esos días en los que ella quería saber por que no volvía por unos instantes a ser la de antes

_**Sakura**: maldito Shaoran por que eres así por que no me contestas desde hace mas de 8 años a las carta _( pongamos que e la ultima película tuviera 12 o 13 estuvo contestándole asta 14 años osease que llevaba algo así como 8 o 9 años sin contestarle y desde entonces cambio) _por tu culpa perdí la fe en tu amor por mi y noto que cada día Esperanza es mas débil por nuestra culpa y cada día veo mas cerca el día en que el mundo que tanto pánico me da esta mas y mas cerca de la actualidad ¡¡MALDITOSEAS!! - llora y llorar sin parar y se queda durmiendo cuando se despierta una Esperanza la invade y va corriendo al buzón pues había oído al cartero cuando miro el correo - Vamos vamos seguro que estas aquí para papa para Touya para papa facturas recibos y nada para mi - otro chispa de Esperanza- quizás me la deje en el fondo- corre hacia la casa cojee la llave del buzón lo abre mira bien por cada uno de los rincones y bingo carta la cojee y mira para quien es- es para Touya ¡¡MALDITASEA... MALDITOSEAS SHAORAN LI!! _

_Fin de ese día nuevo día en la memoria de Sakura fin de año ( hace escasos 6 meses) _

_Touya: monstruo paquee para ti de _

_Sakura ya voy hermanito -radiante de felicidad gracias a una chispa de Esperanza se lo arrebata de las manos a su hermano y lo mira- es de... - mira la carta y era de- el abuelo dice aquí que se acuerda mucho de mi - os acordáis en uno de lo episodios un hombre al que ayuda que era un señor mayor que decía que había hecho algo mal con su hija o algo así (ese fue de los escasos capítulos que no vi y si lo vi no lo recuerdo) y que Sakura lo ayudo a algo pues ese señor lo había visitado ( ella a el) varias veces y últimamente lo hacia a menudo - y que me echa mucho de menos y que me agradece mucho que lo visite siempre que puedo y que me a comprado un regalo haber que será que será guau una bufanda no una cualquiera aquí pone echa en Paris - una bufanda de muchos colores de punto de lana con flecos de diferentes colores a cada lado se la puso y le venia como anillo al dedo y eso le recordó algo - me acuerdo que yo le hice una bufanda verde a Shaoran por navidades que le gusto bastante por que siempre o casi siempre la tenia puesta - y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triste- es preciosa la bufanda será a partir de ahora mi favorita y mañana iré a casa del abuelo a darle las gracias por la bufanda y a darle el suyo y me la llevare puesta fin del sueño._

**Kero**: ¡¡SAKURA!! ¡¡DESPIERTA HORA DE COMER!! -gritaba Kero despertando a Sakura viendo que había despertado pero no del todo dejo caer un comentario a mala idea - bueno la diré a Shaoran que venga a despertarte - no es que eso le molestaba pero estaba en ropa interior

**Sakura**: ¡¡ Que!! ¡¡ ni se te ocurra Keroberos!!

**Kero**: tranquila era solo para que despertaras no dejaría ni muerto que ese mocoso entrara

aquí estando tu así

Sakura solo le echo una mira no muy amistosa se vistió ( estaban en verano por si os preguntabais que hacia Sakura en ropa interior) y bajo a comer volviendo a ser la de antes pero dos magias la invadieron la de Fe consolando y la de Esperanza recordándole lo que había sentido el día anterior con el beso de Shaoran para que no cambiara del todo de nuevo y si lo hacia para bien no para mal Sakura comió y fue de nuevo a la explanada del bosque avisando esta vez a ambos ( a su padre y a su hermano) ella misma cuando termino subió cogio el libro lo abrió y cogio a Esperanza y a Fe le dio las gracias a ambas las guardo y se tele-transporto a la explanada saco a la otra mitad era un sábado expendido radiante de belleza a la única carta que no soltó fue a Esperanza ya que a ella solo se la podía soltar estando junto a Shaoran abrazados o cogidos de la mano pero como esta en ese instante sola pues no la podía soltar para que se divirtiera con las demás cartas con ilusión creo una casita acogedora donde jugar con cambio cambio una árbol con una ramita de ese mismo árbol y luego una ardilla con una marmota ambas estaban capturadas para que no se fueran siendo diferentes y eso lo hizo con ilusión salto no paraba un instante siempre saltando y corriendo por toda la explanada lluvia regando los árboles y plantas bosque ayudando a los árboles pequeñitos a crecer fuego jugando con agua rayo corría junto con Fuego y Agua Agua se ocupaba se apagar todo lo que Rayo y Fuego incendiaban Rayo no estaba a gusto del todo aunque se divertía y así con todas cuando pasaron mas o menos 4 horas Sakura estaba bastante cansada así que decidió irse todas las cartas se transformaron y volvieron al libro y ella se tele-transporto sabia que todas estaban bastante contentas y que todas se divirtieron y decidió cuando llego decírselo a su padre y a su hermano se acostó y Kero la despertó cuando era la hora de la cena ceno y se acostó a dormir en mitad de la noche se despertó no tenia ni pizca de sueño rodó por la cama durante una hora y decidió en vista de que no se dormía pedirle a Sueño que la durmiera solo para que tuviera efecto asta las 730 o 8 Sueño acepto y la durmió pero antes fue transformada en carta y puesta en el libro todas las cartas dirigidas por Esperanza decidieron reunirla con Shaoran a través de los sueños Ilusión creo un parque precioso con árboles ( sobre todo cerezos por Sakura ) llenos de flores y de repente ambos como tele-trasportados fueron al ese mismo parque cada uno estaba en un extremo y ambos caminaron por una senda preciosa y ambos llegaron a la misma vez ambos se quedaron paralizados y gritaron a la vez:

EN EL SUEÑO

_**Sakura**:¡¡¡Shaoran!!!_

_**Shaoran**:¡¡¡Sakura!!!_

_Estaban al final del camino y corrieron al medio de una explanada quedando frente por frente mirándose aun muy sorprendidos Sakura se acerco la primera animándose a reaccionar quien le toco con suavidad el rostro a Shaoran y este la cogio por la cintura trayéndola hacia a el de un tirón inesperado para ella quien solo soltó su rostro sonriendo y aferrándose al cuello de Shaoran y ce acerco a su oído creyendo que solo ella tenia este sueño sin saber que el también se acordaría de este sueño y el creyendo lo mismo y Sakura le susurro_

_**Sakura**: te amo Shaoran Li _

_Shaoran quedo perplejo pero no la soltaba solo aflojo un poco pero cuando volvió en si la volvió a atrae hacia el pero esta vez mucho mas cerca casi que respirando el mismo aire y ahora el le susurro a ella_

_**Shaoran**: te amo Sakura Kinomoto te amo con locura _

_Ahora fue ella quien quedo paralizada un cosquilleo la recorrió a todo su cuerpo no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiso hacerlo se aferro fuertemente a su cuello y lo beso con una pasión de la que nunca nadie había sabido de ella ni siquiera ella misma Shaoran no dudo ni un instante y correspondió ese beso lleno de pasión necesidad y (guau increíble) amor verdadero Esperanza irradiaba poder estaba como nunca estaba apunto de explotar de poder que tenia y no podía manifestar así que decidió manifestarlo llenando toda Tomoeda de ese amor ese increíble amor la magia de Sakura se sintió en toda Tomoeda menos mal que todos estaban durmiendo profundamente pero los malos sueños que tenían los habitante de Tomoeda desaparecieron siendo remplazados por los sueños mas maravillosos de todos y todos vieron un mundo lleno de felicidad en sus sueños el mundo que ellos deseaban Sakura estaba enloqueciéndose de pasión sentía una pasión como nunca quería tener una "noche de placer" con Shaoran ahora mismo y empezo a hacerlo pero Shaoran la detuvo _

_**Shaoran**: Sakura por favor no quiero hacer esto en un sueño y despertarme y saber que solo a sido un sueño e estado esperando esto durante años y no quiero hacerlo y desperdiciarlo en un sueño y menos sin seguridad _

_**Sakura**: pero yo te amo y una pasión como ninguna antes me esta invadiendo y dudo mucho que esto me pase en verdad alguna vez y prefiero saber que aproveche la única oportunidad que tuve en mi vida de hacerlo con quien amo con locura y que la desaproveche me da igual que sea un sueño quiero hacerte mío ¿ por que no puedo?_

_**Shaoran**: no hay nada en este mundo que desee mas que hacerte mia quiero oírte gritar de placer quiero dormirme en tus brazos sentir tu calor al despertar y ver despertarte hablarte y darte un beso yo también quiero que seas mia pero te deseo tanto que no quiero perder mi única oportunidad en un sueño no quiero despertar y ver que ya no estas a mi lado _

_**Sakura**: si eso lo sintieses en la realidad ...- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas- ...me encantaría pensar que me amas con locura y que siempre lo hiciste y siempre lo harás pero... - por sus ojos corrían una pequeños hilos de lagrimas- tantos años sin recibir una sola carta tuya... Me hacen pensar que no es así que te olvidaste de mi - sus lagrimas aumentaron y se tapo la cara con las manos- tantos años sin una sola carta_

_Shaoran sabia que llevaba razón que había recibido algunas cartas de ellas y desde que empezo a ser mas duro su entrenamientos había dejado de escribirle cartas alguna veces tenia tiempo pero no encontraba las palabras y poco a poco fueron disminuyendo las cartas que el recibía Shaoran se fue acercando a Sakura la abrazo suavemente pero con intensidad y susurro_

_**Shaoran**: lo siento Sakura levas razón soy un canalla que no merece tu amor pero créeme vine aquí para dejarlo contigo y cuando te sentí ... Mi corazón se paro de emoción y cuando abrí la puerta y te vi mi corazón acelero a mil por hora sintiendo un calor inundar mi cuerpo creí haber olvidado ese sentimiento pero al verte allí enfadada tan... Tan hermosa el amor que creí que perdí hacia ti y que solo estaba dormido despertó y de una forma que nunca imagine despertó rugiendo haciéndome morir de deseo por tocarte por besarte por sentir tu calor_

_Sakura no hablo sus lagrimas corrían su corazón no sabia como actuar y su razón tampoco sabia que hacer y su interior no le indicaba nada siguió con sus manos en la cara se arrodillo y se hizo un poco de daño y entones razono si en los sueños no se siente, esto es cosa de magia, entonces ambos estaríamos aquí de verdad, sus ojos dejaron de llorar y se abrieron como platos, eso quiere decir que se acordaría, se levanto y corrió sin decir nada, al menos el pensaría que fue un sueño, su corazón era un canalla esta feliz y saltando de alegría y corrió por donde había venido y cuando llego al fina había una puerta, no la recordaba, pero quería entrar y no podía, en cosa de unos segundo sintió que alguien la abrazaba dulcemente las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo y el le dijo:_

_**Shaoran**: Te Amo Sakura Kinomoto Te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo _

_**Sakura**: una vez lo hiciste hace muchos años cuando teníamos 10 años lo hiciste y era un amor verdadero y no un espejismo como lo es ahora no sientes nada por mi Li nada -sus ojos aumentaron sus lagrimas _

_Shaoran la hizo volverse para mirarlo, ella miro para otro lado no quería mirarlo a esos ojos hechizantes no podía no debía, pero Shaoran no pensaba lo mismo y la hizo mirarlo y no dijo nada simplemente la beso, con dulzura, cariño, cuidando para no hacerle daño mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta . Sakura no quería seguir ahí no podía no definitivamente Shaoran aun estaba ocupando su corazón y parecía no querer irse, quería resistirse a ese beso con el cual Shaoran le demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto pero no podía y finalmente siguió aquel beso y se aferro cuidadosamente casi por un acto reflejo a sus hombros siguiendo con la dulzura de ese beso y cerro los ojos y sus lagrimas siguieron saliendo un poco menos pero seguían ahí Shaoran también sabia que eso no era sueño no sabia por que pero lo sabia a lo mejor al besarse con Sakura el sentimiento o las erecciones lo habían echo saber que eso no era un sueño para ninguno de los dos, de repente algo los estaba separando tirando de Shaoran hacia atrás y de Sakura para delante consiguiendo vencerlos a ambos Shaoran fue hacia arrastrado por el camino por donde había venido_

fin del sueño

**¿?**: ¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Despierta!!!!!

**Shaoran**: Ummm que pasa Fanren

**Fanren**: por fin despiertas vístete tienes una entrevista de matrimonio en 25 minutos

**Shaoran**: pero yo amo a Sakura y no quiero a ninguna otra

**Fanren**: lo siento hermanito son ordenes de mama

**Shaoran**: Fanren ¿y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?

**Fanren**: lo único que podrias hacer es imposible y un día fue posible, tu única salvación era Sakura Kinomoto y me estado informando acerca de que a hecho todos estos años y todos me han dicho que a terminado sus estudios que tiene un cargo de los mas importantes en su trabajo y que sigue siendo porrista en su tiempo libre y tambien en su tiempo libre se dedica a hacerlo a cualquiera que reúna unas mínimas cualidades y no creo que esto ultimo le guste a mama así que me temo hermanito que has de casarte con otra te guste o no una tendrás que escoger no puedes decir a todas que no

Shaoran no dijo nada, inconcientemente su hermana le había dado un buen consejo o lo había echo a posta. No lo sabia pero le había dado una idea y había hecho que se le ocurriera un plan perfecto. Shaoran se puso una camiseta muy fina verde claro y unos pantalones color miel y se dejo el pelo revuelto no se peino dejándose la camiseta abierta por arriba y por abajo un poco ( como lo explico no habéis visto que en algunas películas los tíos se dejan un aspecto dejado dándole cierto toque sexy, rebelde y misterioso sobretodo sexy e irresistible pues eso ) dándole un aspecto dejado y realmente sexy e irresistible para cualquier mujer sabia que a su madre ese aspecto no le gustaría y que seguramente a las muchachas que su madre tenia preparadas tampoco. Llego al salón donde su madre y la primera candidata charlaban tranquilamente la muchacha era hermosa no lo negaba pero no era Sakura Kinomoto y a ella es a la una que quería

**Shaoran**: Hola madre

**Madre**: Hijo mío por dios que haces así vestido

Shaoran solo sonrió esperaba esa respuesta ( estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta) a y perdón no se como se llama la madre de Shaoran y la chica entrevistada estaba muda y como un tomate ( es que nuestro Shaoran es irresistible y mas así vestido)

**Shaoran**: perdona madre es que pensaba salir a busca a Eriol y no quería ir formal estoy seguro de esto terminara muy pronto y podré salir con mis amigos y divertirme un rato

**Madre**: pero...pero ... Sube y cámbiate luego te volverás a cambiar

Shaoran: por que no dejas esa decisión a la invitada señorita -dijo haciendo una reverencia y subiéndose los colores a la muchacha - Uds. que dice

Muchacha: yo... Pues que debería hacerle caso a su madre por el único hecho d serlo por que por mi así esta muy sexy y atractivo - mas colorada todavía se le había escapado

Shaoran sonrió hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se fue se cambio y bajo voy a describir a la chica y a decir su nombre se llama Liana era una muchacha mas o menos de la altura de Shaoran (no se sabe bien pues a estado todo el rato sentada) era rubia ojos claros tez blanquita a Shaoran le pareció bastante guapa pero no era a quien el buscaba. Se puso un pantalón negro una camisa blanca bien puesto todo y bajo y dijo

**Shaoran** : mejor así madre

**Madre**: mejor si mucho mejor. Os presentare Shaoran ella es Liana hija del magnate de los Clow Red

**Shaoran**: Es un placer conocerte Liana -dijo dándole un beso en la mano haciéndola sonrojar (esta chica ya esta en las redes de Shaoran)

**Liana**: el placer es mío Li

**Shaoran**: llámame Shaoran no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido mas que cuando hago de magnate -dijo casi susurrando

**Liana**: entendido Shaoran

**Shaoran**: así me gusta -dijo mirando a Liana con una mirada traviesa y dulce

Mientras con Sakura

Bajaba a desayunar y ve a su padre de traje y su hermano tambien y pregunta

**Sakura**:¿qué pasa?¿ por que vais vestidos así?

**Fujitaka**: no lo recuerdas hija

**Sakura**: la verdad es que no, que pasa papi

**Fujitaka**: no recuerdas que yo tendrás que ir a buscar un marido tienes 23 años y eres una chica muy muy hermosa y aun no tienes novio formal hoy vendrán caballeros a pedirte

**Sakura**: pero yo ya tengo "novio formal" desde hace mucho tiempo Shaoran esta predestinado a serlo Esperanza vive del amor que nos tenemos sino mira - empezo a rebuscar entre el bolsito que tenia asta que dio con ella - aquí estas Esperanza... Esperanza te importaría explicarle a mi padre que Shaoran es quien esta predestinado a mi

**Esperanza**: con mucho gusto Sakura primero perdone que no me muestre en mi forma real pero no puedo

**Fujitaka y Touya**: ¿por que?

**Esperanza**: necesito que Sakura y Shaoran este juntos y cogidos de las manos o rozándose para que me llegue la magia de ese amor

**Touya**: ni pienses que Sakura va a rozar a ese tipo -estaba histérico ya saben lo mucho que cela a su hermana- o ese tipo a Sakura

**Esperanza**: y de ese amor que se tienen depende parte de mi existencia estoy unida a una carta que Sakura creo ase años que la a denominado "amor"- ignoro a Touya se nota no :p - si alguno de ellos ama a otra persona o se casa con otra persona que no sean entre ellos la carta a la que estoy unida morirá y con ella Esperanza quedando así Vació una carta llena de odio, rencor, soledad y bastante furiosa a decir verdad así que si Sakura se casa con otro que no sea Shaoran yo moriré convirtiéndome en Vació

Un gran silencio se instalo en el salón por varios segundos asta que Sakura lo rompió

**Sakura**: ¿alguna otra pregunta para Esperanza?-nadie contesto- esta bien tomo mare eso como una no puedes venir Esperanza- se había separado de Sakura brillando y flotando y se acerco hacia Touya mostrándole ese amor revivido y a Fujitaka aoramismo su magia era poco perceptible ya que estaban separados

Sakura tomo a Esperanza la guardo y dijo:

**Sakura**: desayunare y iré a entrenar con las cartas ¿vale?

**Fujitaka**: esta bien Sakura desayuna y llama a Li

**Sakura**: ¿para que? Papi

**Fujitaka**: quiero hablar con el acerca de esto y ver si el estaría dispuesto casarse contigo y si tu tambien para uniros cuanto antes mejor

**Sakura**: esta bien papi pero no se donde esta ni su teléfono así que me tele-transportare

**Fujitaka**: esta bien pero si lo haces así y es posible que venga directamente

**Sakura**: esta bien

Sakura desayuno tranquilamente se cambio ( llevaba un chándal) se despidió y en su cuarto se tele-transporto centrándose en Shaoran así lo hacia cuando buscaba a alguien pensando en verlo si estaba disponible ( vamos que no estuviera desnudo o en calzones ) y llego junto a el bueno cerca de el y lo vio estaba en su cuarto echado en la cama cansado y suspirando Sakura había aparecido en la puerta se acerco y Shaoran parecía estar demasiado entretenido para darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba allí, Sakura se agacho a la altura de su oído y le susurro

**Sakura**: Shaoran

Este salto por la impresión poniéndose nervioso y muy colorado Sakura sonrió dulcemente ante la reacción de Shaoran, aunque se la esperaba era muy divertido verlo así como cuando eran chicos, Shaoran siempre se sonrojaba si ella le decía algo o mas que con estar a su lado ya ni digamos si lo abrazaba o algo de eso, y Shaoran pregunto tartamudeando

**Shaoran**: ¡¡Sakura!! ...que .. Que haces ..¿que haces aquí Sakura ? - dijo intentando sonar normal

aunque se notaba a la legua lo nervioso que estaba Sakura sonrió aun mas y simplemente lo beso dulcemente pero apasionadamente y Shaoran no reacciona inmediatamente pero luego siguió con ese beso y para alargarlo antes de finalizar dándose pequeños besitos (o picos) haciendo brillar e inundar toda la mansión Li con la magia de Esperanza

**Shaoran**: ¿eso era Esperanza? ¿ y porque hiciste eso? ¿esto es un sueño? ¿ y como as llegado aquí si no sabes donde estoy ? ¿ y como y por que Esperanza a reaccionado así? Y...

**Sakura**: haces demasiadas preguntas Shaoran Li pero te responderé a todas y cada una - le da otro pequeño beso- veras si eso es Esperanza llena de felicidad -le da otro beso- por que te amo y el sueño de esta noche no fue un sueño fue real y seguramente obra de Esperanza, esto no es un sueño es muy real, e llegado aquí tele-transportándome, llegue aquí concentrándome en ti y en tu magia la cual a aumentado bastante poco para tanto tiempo que llevas sin verme y practicando magia por que habrás practicado ¿no?, como y por que de la reacción de Esperanza simple, recuerda que Esperanza vive de nuestro amor y reacciona así cuando manifestamos nuestro amor con un beso o algo de eso reacciona así ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿ as practicado la magia todos estos años -dijo sentándose junto con Shaoran en la cama ( uyuyyyyyyyyy)

**Shaoran**: si pero menos que cuando pequeño por que tenia que competir contra ti y ahora solo e de mantener mi nivel de magia y e de aumentar técnica fuerza y destreza

**Sakura**: creo que en eso te equivocas no es solo técnica y fuerza no con la magia ay que tener técnica no lo niego pero si quieres ser bueno con la magia esta as de practicarla y mejorara cada día más y más asta alcanzar un nivel superior al de cualquier mago que conozcas osease en tu caso yo y los de otros clanes

**Shaoran**: soy mejor que el de cualquier clan los supero a todos pero no te supero a ti tu tienes una gran nivel de magia inigualable


	2. Volviendo a cambiar

**Lo se soy pesima lo se pero alguien lo leera o eso espero y si es así dejen reiwer aunque sea mas que para abuchearme pero escribir plis **

capitulo 2

Volviendo a cambiar

**Sakura**: no eso no es así si tengo el nivel que tengo es por que a pese a no tener a mis queridas cartas junto a mi seguí con la magia mejorándome y aumentando mi poder llegando incluso a poderes que no poseía con ellas como el tele-transporte aunque ese no es el único tengo otros dones increíbles aunque estos apenas los utilizo

**Shaoran**: ¿pese a no tener tus queridas cartas? ¿ que as querido decir con eso?

**Sakura**: bueno cuando tu te fuiste y dejaste de escribir empecé a cambiar todos intentaron que no lo hiciera pero cuando lo ice Kero y Yue se vieron obligados a quitarme las cartas por que las utilizaba con unos fines malos como enamorar con ilusión o vengarme con el resto de cartas y me quitaron las cartas asta hace escasos días que Kero me las dio de nuevo todas me odian por tantos años sin entrenarlas se han debilitado muchísimo -las cartas brillaron iluminando el bolso de manera increíble - lo siento chicas pero es cierto

Entonces las saco y formaron un circulo alrededor de ella y Shaoran las contó y vio que había una más y dijo

**Shaoran**: Sakura e contado mal o hay una de mas

**Sakura**: no Shaoran hay una mas la cree hace escasos días el día de antes de que e dieran las cartas para ser exacta más o menos

Ahora Sakura si era la Sakura de antes solo que su ropas eran las de antes ( las de el inicio de la historia) Sakura no se había dado cuenta pero Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero y los demás si apenas había pasado una semana de la creación de Fe y ya se notaba muchísimo el cambio tan drástico de Sakura había vuelto a ser la chica inocente de antes la Sakura de siempre (la de la serie) y eso hizo recordar por que se había enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto se le había olvidado sabia que era por su forma de ser pero no recordaba como esos ojos lo hechizaron como sonreía con esa dulzura e inocencia con la que se enamoro ese carácter gentil amable, amigable esa Sakura de hace 10 o11años se le había olvidado todo eso y Shaoran estaba sonriendo como un tonto al recordar a esa Sakura su Sakura y eso llamo la atención de Sakura

**Sakura**: ¿qué pasa Shaoran? ¿por qué sonríes así?

**Shaoran**: eh... A no por nada solo recordaba algo que hace mucho tiempo olvide y era maravilloso

**Sakura**: ¿el que? Si se puede saber claro -sonrió como lo hacia antes cuando pequeños haciendo sonrojar a Shaoran de nuevo - jejejejeje sabes te ves muy chistoso sonrojado así eres encantador jejejejeje cuando te sonrojas jejejejeje

**Shaoran**: oye que tu tambien te sonrojas ¿a que si?

**Sakura**: no ya no jejejeje pero tu si

**Shaoran**: a no segura señorita Kinomoto - dijo mirándola picaramente haciendo que se le quitara la risa a Sakura y tragara trabajosamente saliva temiéndose lo peor

Sakura: que me vas a hacer no me gusta como me miras

Shaoran: prepárese para lo peor señorita Kinomoto -dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y mirada perversa pero a la vez con una chispa de dulzura

**Sakura**: Ah no ni hablar Shaoran no

**Shaoran**: Oh si prepárate Sakura

Y Shaoran se tiro para Sakura haciéndole cosquillas Sakura se reía como nunca y si lo había hecho era hace mucho tanto que no lo recordaba y por la risas y por que Shaoran estaba encima suya se sonrojo bastante y cuando lo hizo Shaoran dijo:

**Shaoran**: eureka lo conseguí Señorita Kinomoto esta Uds. sonrojada y mas que yo

**Sakura**: jejejeje eso es por que no te as dado cuenta de en que situación estas. estas encima mia en una postura que si entra alguien podría pensar lo que no es además yo te e sonrojado sin tocarte y tu me has hecho cosquillas así que de todas formas yo gano jejejejeje

**Shaoran**: estas Segura si fuera eso ya se te hubiera pasado pero aun sigues colorada como antes - Sakura se sonrojo aun mas Shaoran la estaba mirando como nunca antes era una mirada llena de ternura amor, pasión, necesidad y una chispa de posesión y hablaba con una voz suave y sensual que la hacia enloquecer -ves ahora tu sonrojo a aumentado y te ves encantadora e irresistible para cualquier hombre humano -aumento su sonrojo- si pudiera te haría mía ahora mismo

**Sakura**: y quien o que te lo impide

**Shaoran**: Sakura no me provoques

**Sakura**: ¿por qué no? ¿Eh? - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

**Shaoran**: por favor Sakura

**Sakura**: ¿qué Shaoran?- Ahora se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el con mirada seductora que derretiría y con el fuego de la pasión en su mira ardiendo intensamente

**Shaoran**: Sakura estoy comprometido

A Sakura le dio una punza muy muy fuerte en el corazón y con voz quebrada y rota se atrevió a preguntar

**Sakura**: ¿con quien? ¿con quien Shaoran? - su mirada estaba inundada de lagrimas

**Shaoran**: mi madre me a comprometido con la hija del jefe del clan Clow Red y no e podido hacer nada

**Sakura**: esta bien Shaoran adiós

**Shaoran**: Saku... Sakura

Pero ya se había tele-transportado sin dejar rastro Sakura se había tele-transportado a su cuarto y estaba sentada en su cama y se echo a llorar paso una semana y Sakura paso a ser la de años a tras con una gran diferencia ya no pasaba noches de "placer" su mirada se tornaba oscura y negra sin brillos por muchos intentos que hacia Esperanza no conseguía nada y Fe bueno ella tampoco podía hacer nada para animarla cuando conseguían algo ella tan solo decía Shaoran y se iba nadie sabe donde ni siquiera las cartas estaba utilizando uno de sus nuevos poderes adquiridos después de lo ocurrido con Shaoran este nuevo poder impedía que nadie la encontrara ni siquiera Shaoran suponían podría encontrarla ni Yue ni Kero ni las cartas nadie podía era muy poderosa y aun no tenia todos los poderes que ella podría poseer Yue miro cuanta magia tenia y utilizaba ( un nuevo poder de Yue ) y vio que no utilizaba ni la mitad ni siquiera cuando soltaba todas las cartas. Sakura bueno ella simplemente te había creado un fuerte caparazón y no sabia por que cada día le dolía mas lo que Shaoran le dijo y a donde se iba ni siquiera ella lo sabia era un sitio tranquilo y grande pero a la vez oscuro y tétrico allí utilizaba magia y nunca se oía ruido alguno allí ella utilizaba su magia sin importar que poder utilizara por muchas espirales de Fuego que utilizara no veía el fin de ese sitio llamo a luz eso la debilitaba bastante era un poder que consumía mucho poder pero ella apenas lo notaba cuando estaba así suponía que estar así aumentaba o despertaba sus poderes era fascinante pero por mucho que andará no veía el fin de ese sitio que seria aquel lugar no lo sabia pero era inmenso alto largo y ancho después de ese sitio siempre iba a la explanada y salía cambiada ( en ese sitio practicaba y eso rompía y ensuciaba sus ropas a la vez que la hacia mas y mas fuerte )y era efectivamente Jon Kong cerca de allí había una especie de mercadillo que le gustaba visitar dos semanas después de lo ocurrido con Shaoran en el mercadillo:

**¿?**: ¡¡Sakura!!

Esta volteo no podía ser no el no volteo y efectivamente era el Shaoran Li acompañado por Meilin y una chica muy hermosa que deducía era la prometida de Shaoran y efectivamente era ella

**Meilin**: ¡¡Sakura que alegría !! ¡¡ Amiga mia !! ¿qué haces tu por aquí?

**Sakura**: me gusta este mercadillo vengo muy a menudo

**Meilin** vienes desde Tomoeda asta aquí tan solo por el mercadillo tantas horas tan solo para esto valla increíble

**Sakura**: a decir verdad tardo algo así como unos 10 minutos desde la explanada aquí y desde la explanada a mi casa o desde mi casa a la explanada algo así como 1 segundo

**Meilin**: valla como es eso posible

**Sakura**: simple tele-transportándome

**Meilin**: valla veo que eres muy poderosa mas que la ultima vez que te vi cuanto hace Ummm...

**Sakura** : hace 20 días 3 meses y 11 años

**Meilin**: valla eso si es precisión ya solo falta que digas las horas los minutos y los segundos

**Sakura**: 5 horas 30 minutos y 25 segundos ahora mismo

**Meilin**: increíble simplemente increíble

**Sakura**: no es nada Mei cierto que tu ambición la única que no puedes conseguir es tener poderes

**Meilin**: cierto Saku muy cierto -dijo triste

**Sakura**: vamos a un sitio discreto

**Meilin**: para que

**Sakura**: te voy a dar algo por tantos años que te debo regalos y por lo que me queda deberte

**Meilin**: Saku tranquila no quiero que me regales nada

Sakura creo un velo que los envolvió a todos y ya nadie los veía o los oía y parecía que simplemente Sakura se había puesto un velo

**Sakura**: dadme todos las manos

Todos se la dieron incluida Liana (la prometida) quien estaba bastante perdida cuando le pregunto a Shaoran este solo dijo que luego se lo explicaba llevo a todos a la explanada y allí dijo:

**Sakura**: ya llegamos - todos se soltaron- Mei dame ambas manos y cierra los ojos

Mei obedeció y sintió correr una magia muy calida y poderosa de Sakura hacia ella invadiéndola y llenándola Sakura la soltó y dijo

**Sakura**: hay esta tu regalo una pequeña parte de mis poderes ya ira aumentando y no es bueno conceder demasiados poderes a quien no sabe manejarlos sin ofender Mei - sonrió y se desmayo dándose un golpe en la cabeza y corriendo un hilo de sangre

**Meilin**: ¡¡ Sakura!!- vio la sangre- ¡¡ que hacemos!! ¡¡Shaoran!! -este estaba blanco y rígido parecía de piedra y Mei estaba tan nerviosa que se movió a otro lado bastante cerca ( unos 10 centímetros) con Sakura- me puedo tele-transportar pero ¿como lo hago para llevar a Sakura a un Hospital? el mas cercano esta a 5 Km Y no creo que pueda llegar si no se ni como lo hice

**Liana**: me fije que Sakura decía algo muy concentrada y de una forma ilegible (que no se la entendía por muy cerca que estuvieras)

**Shaoran**: si cierto así es como utiliza todos sus poderes

**Meilin**: y que dice

**Shaoran**: no se puede que si te concentras lo consigas


	3. Olvidando y empezado a recordar

**Hola muchas gracias a todos los que se hayan animado a leer este fanfiction pero no se hayananimado a dejar reiwer por eso mi especial agradecimiento a Chibineko-nyo que dejo un reiwer así que muchas gracias me hizo muchisima ilusion tu comentario y lamento informarte que para no liarme y dejar de escribir este el 4 y 5 seran igual de atropellados lo lamento pero apartir del 6 sere mas explicita jeje gracias a todos ahora comencemos con el capitulo 3 :)**

capitulo 3

Olvidando y empezado a recordar

Y así lo hizo se concentro y algo en su cabeza pregunto:

**Voz**: donde quiere ir

**Meilin**: junto a un medico sin que nadie nos vea pero muy cerca de el medico Sakura pesa bastante

**Voz**: entendido

Y Meilin sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cerro los ojos y cuando paso abrió los ojo y vio un cuarto de baño y se oía a alguien salio como pudo y dijo

**Meilin**: doctor por favor vea a mi amiga se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando practicábamos en el descampado se desmayo y se golpeo la cabeza

**Doctor**: como se llama su amiga

**Meilin**: Sakura Kinomoto

**Doctor**: entendido - dijo mientras traía una camilla- póngala aquí con sumo cuidado

**Meilin**: entendido

La soltó suavemente el doctor le miro la herida se la curo y al cabo de una hora dijo

**Doctor**: señorita Meilin

**Meilin**: si Doctor

**Doctor**: su amiga Sakura esta a salvo gracias a la rapidez a la que la trajo pero puede que sufra amnesia

**Meilin**: amnesia puede que pierda la memoria ¿ pero para siempre?

**Doctor**: sinceramente señorita no lo se puede que si puede que no quizás no sepa quien es o puede que solo recuerde antes de gran impacto puede que no sufra amnesia pero para eso tendría que tener muchísima suerte seria un milagro

**Meilin**: lo entiendo Doctor muchas gracias

**Doctor**: de nada asta luego

**Meiling**: asta luego - se volvió hacia Shaoran y hacia Liana- ¿ quien ara guardia primero? yo estoy demasiado cansada así que pediré un taxi y me iré a casa

**Shaoran**: esta bien Meilin yo me quedo aquí

Al cabo de dos horas Shaoran se había quedado durmiendo y Liana bajo a por dos cafés bien cargados y cuando llego despertó a Shaoran le extendió uno de los cafés y le dijo

**Liana**: Shaoran vete a descansar yo re guardia y te la cuidare bien

**Shaoran**: si creo que llevas razón - sonrió - cuídamela bien la quiero mucho como para perderla

En ese momento algo brillante salio de Sakura no tenia forma definida pero se parecía a una persona y se puso en los pies de Sakura

**Liana**: por supuesto nada le pasara a tu querida Sakura -Shaoran sonrió de nuevo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue Liana suspiro -te envidio Sakura eras la única que ocupa el corazón de Shaoran es un gran hombre tienen un corazón enorme y es muy calido según dice Meilin eso es gracias a ti y a las cartas antes Clow y ahora Sakura dice que tu inocencia lo cambio y lo enamoro realmente te envidio ojala yo tuviera la mitad de lo que tu posees eres enormemente poderosa ni Clow fue tan poderoso eres enormemente hermosa y tienes el corazón del hombre más maravilloso que conozco tienes el cariño de toda la familia Li que conozco con excepción de la madre que por algún motivo parece que no quiere que seas la esposa de Shaoran si pudiera haría que fueras tu la esposa de Shaoran pero creo que no puedo mis poderes son escasos y débiles incluso los de Meilin son mayores que los míos me pregunto por que los guardianes no estaban contigo ni las cartas y esa mirada tuya no es la que me dijeron creo que de eso soy la culpable en fin jejeje cuanto hablo y no me escuchas según el medico pero yo creo que si por eso te lo cuento si me escuchas perdóname lo siento te lo digo de corazón me gustaría llevarme bien contigo

Voz: y lo harás

Aunque ella no lo sabia esa voz provenía de la masa brillante la cual estaba ahora más definida y se parecía mucho a la Sakura Actual al cabo de un rato esta masa se metió es Sakura para salir poco después para introducirse en la cabeza y salir al cabo de una hora en forma de Sakura pero esta vez mas chiquita de unos 10 años se volvió a sentar pero duro poco pues se puso a jugar como lo habría echo Sakura para se exactos se puso en la ventana asomándose mientras le entraba aire fresco en su rostro estaba feliz asta que escucho pasos y voces que desconocía esa niña pero no Liana esas voces eran de Shaoran, Meilin y con ellos venían Tomoyo, Touya, Fujitaka, Yue y Kero (escondido) la pequeña Sakura se metió en su cuerpo despertando así cuando todos estaban al lado de ella

**Sakura** : Tomy!! Touya!! Papi!! Que alegría verlos donde estoy y quienes son esos tres

**Tomoyo**: Saku que alegría que este bien ¿no recuerdas quien son ellos?- dijo señalando a Mei y a Shaoran

**Sakura**: no ¿lo debería de saber?

**Fujitaka**: hija el es el hombre a quien amas y ella es una de tus mejores amigas y esa señorita no la conozco

**Touya**: yo si se mas o menos quien creo que es la prometida de el mocoso

**Shaoran**: no soy ningún mocoso

**Tomoyo**: jejejeje - todos la miraron y Touya y Shaoran con mala cara - lo siento me recordaron lo chistosos que se veían cuando discutían y ese miraban así

**Sakura**: la verdad es que si hermanito te ves muy divertido celoso de ese niño al que no conozco de nada jejejeje

**Shaoran**: ¿en serio no te acuerdas de mi?

**Sakura**: me temo que no ¿quién eres?

Shaoran: Shaoran Li jefe del actual clan Li y ella es mi prima Meilin Li y ella es mi prometida mi madre me obligo a prometerme con ella ¿ recuerdas quien eres ?

**Sakura**: claro me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo 10 años y voy a 5 de primaria en Tomoeda es un placer Señor Li y Señora Li y encantada futura esposa del señor Li jejeje

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sakura y Yukito dijo ( como lo hacia antes )

**Yukito**: pequeña Sakura estas segura de que tienes esa edad y no 23

**Sakura**: por supuesto Yuki como voy a tener 23 si aun estoy en 5 de primaria y mi cuerpo no esta desarrollado - dijo bastante sonrojada

**Tomoyo**: estas segura mírate - le acerca un espejo y Sakura chilla al ver ay su rostro

**Sakura**: que me a pasado ese no es mi rostro ese es el de una mujer muy maquillada y que se parece a mi pero desde luego no soy yo, yo no uso maquillaje

Todos se miran muy preocupados y Liana se volvió a perder de nuevo no conocía a Sakura y no sabia como había sido ella ni que estaba pasando ahí así que pregunto

**Liana**: Sakura recuerdas donde están las Cartas o como se Llaman tus guardianes

**Sakura**: ¿cartas? ¿guardianes? De que habla señorita

**Liana**: me llamo Liana y no recuerdas distes parte de tus poderes a Meilin y caíste desmayada golpeándote

**Sakura**: perdone señorita Liana creo que se equivoca de persona yo no poseo poderes se lo aseguro

**Liana**: llámame Liana a secas y si eso es así que es esa llave que llevas ay

Sakura chillo y grito

**Sakura**: ¡¡donde esta mi cuerpo este no es mi cuerpo!!

Todos observaban con cara de preocupados muy muy preocupados

**Shaoran**: Ya Liana déjala si no entrara en Shock y será peor será mejor que llamemos al medico que la revise ya voy yo a avisarlo

**Fujitaka**: gracias Shaoran

**Sakura**: papi ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? No estoy en mi cuerpo y dicen que yo poseo poderes cuando eso no es cierto y ese hombre me miro de una forma muy rara y me produjo algo muy raro tengo miedo

Shaoran la miro lleno de preocupación y ternura había visto de nuevo esos ojos de cuando eran niños limpios de maldad sin rastro de ella pero a que precio no se acordaba de el y sus sentimientos por Yukito habían vuelto a aflorar. Sakura sin embargo senito una punzada en el corazón cuado sus miradas se cruzaron dejándola momentáneamente sin aire y unas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago y sus mejillas ardieron ese hombre era muy guapo y sus ojos eran los más bonitos que jamás hubiera visto y su cuerpo bajo esa camisa invitaba a ser acariciada y debía de estar muy a gusto junto a el pudo sentir su aroma cortadote otra vez la respiración y haciéndola suspirar cerro los ojos y vio a Yukito desparecer para ser reemplazo por dos hombre que parecían ser el mismo eran Shaoran con unos 10 años y Shaoran actual claro esta que el de 10 años no sabia quien era pero lo suponía eran bastantes parecidos y como no podía ser su hijo suponía era el de pequeño y ¿por qué aparecía ay? si se suponía que estaba mirando en su corazón y ay debería estar Yukito y no Shaoran que pasaba

**Fujitaka**: ¿que te produjo ese hombre?

**Sakura**: cuando lo mire a los ojos se me corto la respiración dando lugar a mariposas en el estomago y cuando lo olí ...- dijo recordando ese aroma y suspiro-suspire después de recuperar de nuevo la respiración y las mariposas seguían ay volando con mayo intensidad ¿que es eso papi?

**Fujitaka**: hija eso me temo es amor

**Sakura**: ¿amor por Li? No, no creo ojala no

**Fujitaka**: por que hija es un sentimiento muy hermoso

**Sakura**: cuando es correspondido pero si no es correspondido dudo que sea muy bonito

**Shaoran**: y quien te dice a ti que no eres correspondida

**Sakura**: ese hombre esta comprometido y si lo esta es por que ama a su prometida ¿no crees eso Li ?

**Shaoran**: no sabia que estuvieras comprometido Yuki

**Yukito**: y no lo estoy

**Shaoran**: ¿qué me e perdido?

**Meilin**: jejejejeje lo mejor primito lo mejor jejejejeje

Tomoyo Meilin y Liana se rieron por lo perdido que estaba Shaoran Meilin y Tomoyo pensaron que ambos habían vuelto a ser niños pequeños Shaoran lo despistado y Sakura en todo Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y Shaoran un poco también pero por lo perdido que estaba intentando romper esa entupida situación dijo

**Shaoran**: el Doctor llegara de un momento a otro

**Tomoyo**: lastima que no tenga aquí mi cámara para grabar de nuevo a estos tortolitos colorados

**Meilin**: quizás...

**Tomoyo**: dijiste algo Mei

**Meilin**: no nada

**Shaoran**: inténtalo si quieres Mei

**Meilin**: pero es que no se si podré

**Shaoran**: claro que si recuerda lo poderosa que es y recuerda que tus poderes vienen de ella seguro que puedes

**Meilin**: si puede que lleves razón ahora vengo

Desapareció mientras iba al cuarto de baño y al cabo de unos minutos ( unos 20 ) volvió con una cámara de video de Tomoyo quien se alegro muchísimo y le dijo

**Tomoyo**: como lo hiciste

**Meilin**: todo fue gracias a Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- me paso algo de sus poderes y por pasármelos se desmayo golpeándose la cabeza - dijo esto ultimo triste bastante triste

**Tomoyo**: tranquila Mei todo se solucionara

**Meilin**: no estoy tan segura que pasa si se queda así para siempre

**Tomoyo**: Sakura es muy fuerte seguro que todo se solucionara

**Meilin**: esto no es una cuestión de fuerza ni de poder es una cuestión de recuperar la memoria

**Doctor**: seguro que la señorita Sakura se recupera Señorita Meilin es una muchacha muy fuerte y dura de vencer - dijo mirando a Mei ahora desvió a Sakura su mirada- bien señorita Sakura podría intentar ponerse de pie

**Sakura** : es que me da vergüenza doctor

**Doctor**: ¿por que ?

**Sakura**: por que este no es mi cuerpo yo tengo 10 años y este cuerpo es el de una mujer de unos 20 o 23 años y esa no es mi edad y me da vergüenza

**Tomoyo**: tranquila Sakura no pasa nada no va a pasar nada te lo aseguro

**Sakura**: esta bien Tomy

Sakura se levanto y por un momento sus pies le fallaron estaba bastante cansada pero fue un segundo luego puedo ponerse de pie

**Todos**: ¡¡¡Sakura!!!

**Sakura**: jejejejeje tranquilos tan solo fue un momento que me flaquearon las fuerzas

**Doctor**: podría venir hacia mi

**Sakura**: claro Doctor - sonrió tan dulcemente como lo hacia a los 10 años volviendo a dejar embobado a Shaoran y algún que otro mirón

Camino hacia el doctor tropezándose un poco pero sin llegar a caerse

**Sakura**: perdone no se andar con este tipo de zapatos jejejeje - volvió a sonreír con la misma dulzura

**Doctor**: perfecto ahora quítese los zapatos y ande descaza veamos si puede caminar de todas las maneras que le indique

**Sakura**: claro doctor

**Doctor**: bien primero vamos a andar normal por toda la habitación una vuelta grade sorteando los muebles

**Sakura**: entendido

Lo hacia como debía ese y todo los tipos incluso cuando le pidió que corriera todo lo hacia bien ( claro era una deportista nata) cuando termino

**Doctor**: bien señorita parece que esta en perfecta forma que el golpe no le a afectado a su agilidad y además es mas ágil de lo que esperaba

**Sakura**: gracias doctor pero es que soy porrista desde siempre

**Doctor** : ya decía yo eres una deportista nata verdad - dijo el doctor sonriendo

**Sakura**: sip - sonriendo

Todos estaban ya menos preocupados y reían ante alguna que otra broma asta que llego la hora de irse y con ello la hora de saber quien se quedaba de turno Sakura se temía lo peor que se quedara Shaoran y no cualquier otra persona pero entonces intervino alguien que asta entonces había hecho de muñeco

**Kero**: yo me quedare aquí haciendo guardia con Yue después de todo es nuestra ama

**Sakura**: aaaaaaaaaah el peluche habla - dijo mientras se abrazaba al primero que atino que fue Shaoran sin ella saber quien era se acurruco y se echo a llorar este la abrazo y dijo con voz suave y dulce

**Shaoran**: tranquila Sakura es Kero o Keroberos el guardián de las cartas ese peluche ahora es Kero pero en su apariencia real es Keroberos y junto con Yue que es Yukito en su forma farsa forman los guardianes de las cartas de quien tu eres la ama

**Sakura**: perdona Shaoran no debí abrazar sin mirar quien eras creí que eras Touya o mi papi perdona además yo no quiero ser ama o dueña de nada ni de nadie mis mascotas siempre se me murieron- dijo como un tomatito y mirando para otro lado

**Kero**: yo no soy ninguna mascota soy uno de los guardianes de las cartas Sakura y no ningún animal de compañía - dijo bastante mosqueado provocando la risa en Sakura que al instante de reír se desmayo- ¡¡Sakura!! No te rías ...¡¡¡SAKURA!!

Pero Shaoran alcanzo justo a tiempo a cogerla hábilmente y con una gran facilidad la cargo y la puso en la cama como si de una almohada se tratase y Sakura soñó con algo

en el sueño

_**Sakura**: hola ¿ quien esta ay ? _

_Y entonces vio un libro que llamo su atención bastante era rojo y ponía Clow lo abrió haciendo parecer un símbolo mágico brillante bajo ella y ella no se percato al abrir el libro vio unas cartas cogio la primera la miro y leyó su nombre_

_**Sakura**: viento ( susurro ¿ no?) _

_y entonces un gran viento se hizo presente y a la vez el símbolo mágico brillo con mayor intensidad bastante mas haciendo esparcirse todas las cartas,( menos viento la cual estaba en su mano) cuando paso todo el aire salio un muñeco diciendo_

_**Kero**: soy el guardián del libro de Clow y de las cartas Clow las cuales acabas de liberar ahora serás la encargada de recuperar todas las cartas junto con este báculo mágico -le muestra la llave de principio de temporada - y tendrás que ocultar que poses poderes nadie se a de enterar me llamo Keroberos y estoy en mi forma farsa cuando recuperes todas y cada una de las cartas podré volver a mi forma real luego serás juzgada por Yue el otro guardián para saber si eres apta para ser la nueva dueña de las cartas y nuestra ama y ni sueñes en tener un poder parecido al de nuestro antiguo amo Clow Read _

_**Sakura**: pero yo no quiero ser dueña de nada ni de nadie y no poseo magia para poder ser ama de las cartas Clow_

_**Kero**: si no tuvieras poderes no hubieras podido abrir el libro ni activar a viento eso te lo aseguro _

( ¿no fue algo así? ¿más o menos? Pues perdonar en lo que me allá equivocado)

fin del sueño

Sakura empezo a despertar y Kero volaba distraídamente y preocupado por encima de Sakura y Shaoran la miraba sin quitarle la mira de encima de manera preocupada muy preocupada y no estaba ni Yukito ni nadie solo Shaoran y Kero lo que temía Sakura se hizo realidad estar a "solas" con Shaoran

**Shaoran**: ya despertó Kero

**Kero** : Sakura ¿como estas ? Perdóname te desmayaste por mi culpa si no fuera por ese mocoso te hubieras vuelto a golpear la cabeza

A Sakura le vino a la memoria una escena muy divertida ahora y que en ese momento la enfado era Kero llamando mocoso a Shaoran y este rivalizando y ambos enviándose miradas de odio y triple de fuego y ella con una gotita en la nuca diciendo que callaran y llamando Li al niño que peleaba con Kero ( ¿no lo llamaba Li al principio cuando apareció? Eso espero es que no lo recuerdo) era muy muy lindo era el niño que junto con Shaoran ocuparon el lugar de Yukito horas antes y Tomoyo estaba detrás grabando a Sakura Kero y Shaoran Li. Sakura para recordar eso había quedado en un estado de shock en el cual no reaccionaba y cuando reacciono, reacciono riéndose dulcemente y débilmente

**Kero**: Sakura no vuelvas a hacer eso me distes un susto de infarto y el mocoso fue a llamar al doctor

Sakura se concentro y atrajo de manera natural para los demás a Shaoran pero en verdad era arrastrado ( en verdad lo izo inconcientemente y para los demás parecía que Shaoran iba andando normal pero en verdad estaba siendo arrastrado por Sakura) con la velocidad de correr para cualquiera que lo viera vería que esta corriendo simplemente y cuando se introdujo en la habitación se sentó y dijo bastante asombrado al igual que Kero

**Sakura**: a cuantos chicos llamas o as llamado mocoso

**Kero**: solo a ese y a su prima en un principio y luego solo a el ¿ por que ?

**Sakura**: lo suponía es que cuando Shaoran y tu os preocupasteis estaba recordando una de las veces que íbamos a capturar una carta y estabas discutiendo con un niño y le decías mocoso y le echabas miradas de odio y de fuego y el te respondía con igual intensidad y parecía que y va a surgir fuego de vuestras miradas por cierto Shaoran ¿llegaste a llamar al Doctor?

**Shaoran**: no ¿por qué?

**Sakura:** por nada

Sakura saco la llave y le pregunto a Kero

**Sakura**: Kero cuando me distes la misión de recuperar las cartas esta no era la llave era otra y en este ultimo recuerdo tenia un báculo diferente al que ahora es esta llave no era una estrella era otro ¿ que paso con el báculo y llave anterior? ¿es lo mismo el báculo y la llave? ¿ si es así como se transforma? ¿y si no es así donde esta el báculo de esta llave ?

**Kero**: pues si el báculo y la llave es la misma el báculo se transforma en llave y viceversa se transforma de llave a báculo con un conjuro y con tu antiguo báculo lo que paso es que cuando capturaste todas las cartas pasazas-tes a alimentar tu a tus cartas y el mocoso a las suyas - (creo que así era ¿no?) - entonces significaba que pasabas a ser mas poderosa y por eso ahora tu báculo tiene el poder de tu estrella o tu autentico poder quiere decir que ahora las cartas yo y Yue nos alimentamos y sobrevivimos gracias a tu magia no a la de Clow el poder de el cual murió hace años y el mago en si hace siglos ¿quieres que te devuelva las cartas?

**Sakura**: ¿puedes?

**Kero**: claro así a lo mejor recuerdes algo

**Sakura**: gracias Kero

Kero se envolvió en un brillo y levanto la mano con la "palma" para arriba y luego puso la "mano" mirando con la "palma de la mano" al frente en ese instante llego un libro como el de el sueño de Sakura pero ahora era Rosa

**Kero**: toma aquí tienes el libro de Sakura y dentro están las cartas Sakura

**Sakura**: lo se pero gracias Kero Shaoran la chica que había detrás tuya en mi recuerdo era Meilin ¿cierto?

Shaoran: si era capturando una carta seguramente ¿ te fijases si tenia un símbolo de Yin y Yang?

**Sakura**: si lo tenia ¿era Meilin?

**Shaoran**: si no cabe duda

**Sakura**: entonces me llevaba mal con ella

**Shaoran**: no es eso es que ella no quería que te arrimaras a mi y no quería saber nada de ti te "odiaba" pues eras mi rival pero cuando todo eso paso os convertisteis en muy buenas amigas bueno mas que cuando paso se le fue pasando cuando te fue conociendo aunque se junto contigo cuando paso la captura de cartas y tu no la odiabas aceptabas que no quisiera cuentas con ella tu nunca as odiado a nadie

**Kero**: hay te equivocas mocoso por muchos años te odio a ti

**Shaoran**: pero no cuando era una niña esa niña que esta ay no a la chica mas linda del mundo que le daba pavor los fantasmas y las historias de estos

**Sakura**: y me dan miedo muchísimo miedo

**Kero**: siempre te han dado miedo pero parecía que lo habías superado bastante

**Sakura**: no lo creo nada mas que mencionarlos me dan miedo el único fantasma que no me asusta es el de mi mama los demás me dan pánico horror - dijo escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas como una niña chica aunque ella así lo creía no lo era y con esas lagrimitas que se le escapaba en la serie cuando tenia miedo pues esas y eso provoco una sonrisa y una mira especial en Shaoran que no paso desapercibida por Sakura - que te causa tanta gracia y esa mirada tan tierna te hace gracia mi pánico por los fantasmas

**Shaoran**: para nada solo que hacia muchísimo que no te veía así creo que desde la acampada esa y fue una de la escasas veces que te e visto así a si tambien cuando fuiste a capturar a voz y creías que era un fantasma eso fue una de las cosas que me enamoro de ti y me hizo ser mas simpático contigo y mas sociable en general

**Sakura**: mentiroso - dijo como un rabanillo y aun escondida bajo las sabanas - yo no te hice nada para hacer nada de lo que dices ¿o si?

**Shaoran**: no para nada fue tu forma de ser inconcientemente y tu sonrisa la que lo hizo tu ni siquiera lo sabias que me estabas afectando tu siempre querías ser mia amiga incluso cuando éramos rivales eras muy simpática con migo y siempre con tu sonrisa y eso me enamoro y me hizo mas sociable aunque tu eso lo ignorabas una vez cuando estabas cambiando las cartas y Eriol te hacia pasar esas dichosas pruebas para aumentar tu poder y para que cambiaras todas las cartas fuimos a esquiar y yo no podía dormir y tu tampoco y murmure tu nombre y me dijiste Si Shaoran y yo me asuste quería confesarte mis sentimiento no recuerdo como surgió el tema pero me preguntaste que si me gustaba alguien y te dije que si y te lo iba a decir y dijiste Perdona si no quieres no contestes no quiero que te veas obligado yo te dije que no pasaba nada pero cuando te estaba diciendo: quien me gusta... y tartamudeaba mucho empezo a nevar y tu saliste como una niña chica a jugar en la nieve que caía te veías divina, parecías para mi una diosa eras perfecta y al final no te lo dije mis sentimientos dejando escapar otra oportunidad si lo hubiera dicho sin rodeos te lo podría haber dicho pero por miedo y nerviosismo no me salía y no te lo puede decir fue una de las tantas veces que deje escapar la oportunidad

**Sakura**: ¿quién es Eriol? Y ¿al final me lo confesaste?

**Shaoran**: Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow el creador de las cartas y si te declare mi amor cuando estábamos transformando las cartas Luz y Oscuridad y no podías yo tenia mucho sueño pero fui a ayudarte para terminar de transformar las cartas ya que estas te estaban venciendo y si lo hacían morirían en verdad creo que no pase ningún poder para ayudarte pero te anime haciendo aumentar tu poder y el brillo de tu símbolo mágico y antes de caer dormido te dije Sakura y tu con tu constante sonrisa me preguntaste ¿si Shaoran-kun? Entonces te dije Sakura yo... Yo .. Te ..te amo Sakura dije un poco gritando tu te quedaste mirándome desconcertada y yo creo que te miraba con temor y con dureza y ay me desmaye y recuerdo que el día que yo me iba en tu casa creaste una carta de la cual me hablaste por carta me dijiste que la denominaste "amor" y viniste al aeropuerto y te entregarme un osito y meses después viniste a Jon Kong y no me respondiste luego al cabo de mas o menos un año desde que te entregara el osito fui de nuevo a Tomoeda ( en la 2 peli que a pasado 1 año o cosa así desde que le dio el oso pues eso) actué en la obra pues el que hacia uno de los papeles principales el príncipe y tu eras la princesa una de las cartas se rebelo Vació llamaste a Sueño y el que hacia de príncipe se lastimo y yo y Mei Actuamos en la obra en mitad casi final de la obra Vació y hizo su aparición pues ya te había robado gran parte de las cartas y había hecho desaparecer algunas cosas y el día de la obra hizo desaparecer a todos menos a los guardianes a Tomoyo, Meilin tu y yo fuimos los únicos que no desaparecieron por vació tu estabas muy enfada habían hecho desaparecer a todos cuando nos enfrentamos a ella solo quedamos tu y yo ahora estabas furiosa como jamás te vi a mi no me hizo desaparecer pero me debilito muchísimo y te quito todas las cartas excepto "amor" pues esta la creases tu y ella no sabia de esta carta y no te la podía quitar para atrapar a Vació el mago mas poderoso debía entregar sus sentimientos mas preciado el amor y en le momento de coger ese sentimiento yo era mas poderoso y "amor" salio a salvar mi sentimientos fundiéndose así con vació y formando la actual Esperanza antes de eso te dije si me he enamorado de ti una vez lo volveré a hacer cuando todo paso y recuperases todas las cartas las cuales te ayudaron Esperanza te dijo todo esta bien mientras se ponía en tu mano y me dijiste con cierto temor

**Shaoran y Sakura**: Shaoran te amo y me da igual que no me ames solo quería que lo supieras y respondiste/respondí te amo Sakura y yo/tu me/te lanzaste/ lance a mis/tus brazos aunque yo/tu dije / dijiste que no lo hiciera/hicieras que esperaras/esperara que recobrara/recobraras mis/ tus fuerzas pero no te / me hice/ histe caso y te lazaste a mis brazos / y me lance a tus brazos diciendo TE AMO SHAORAN LI

**Shaoran**: te acoradotes pero ¿cómo?

**Sakura**: todo cuanto me as relatado lo e ido recordando y esto ultimo lo recordé nada mas en pesaste pero me acorde de lo que decía asta ese momento lo siento Shaoran - dijo pensativa

**Shaoran**: no no pasa nada Sakura eso es bueno supongo - dijo algo desconcertado

Hubo silencio y Sakura de repente te puso por unos instantes los ojos blancos y dijo

**Sakura**: Kero vuelve a tu falsa apariencia ¡¡ahora!!

**Kero**: ¿por que?

**Sakura**: viene el doctor ¡¡rápido!! 3 ... 2... 1

**Doctor**: como te encuentras Sakura

**Sakura**: bien muy bien a la vez que me relatan las cosas las recuerdo de cuando tenia 10 años incluso e relatado algo a la vez que Shaoran

**Doctor**: fabuloso contri antes consigas recordar gran parte de tu vida sobre todo la reciente y si no bajo la tutela de alguien podrás salir pero te aconsejo no viajar muy lejos no te vallas de Jon Kong quiero estar al pendiente de tu caso

**Sakura**: ¡¡ que no podré volver a mi Tomoeda !! Y ¿ como voy a estudiar cuando empiece el curso?

**Doctor**: esperemos que cuando eso pase estés con toda tu memoria

**Sakura**: esta bien me pondré las pilas para recordar todo cuanto antes

**Doctor**: esta bien pero dentro de un rato ve a dormir

**Sakura**: entendido

**Doctor**: por cierto nada de excesos de ejérccios no mas de 20 minutos y sin esforzarse mucho

**Sakura**: esta bien- dijo con cara de pucherito -solo 20 minutos

**Doctor**: Buenas noches

**Sakura**: Buenas noches

**espero con ansias buestros raiwer si no ay ningun reiwers tardare mas en subir a mas reiwers menos tiempo tardo 1 solo tardo casi una semana 2 unos días 3 o más el día siguiente (osease que lo mas seguro que tarde una semana mas o menos)**


	4. Comenzando a recordar, una pesadilla y l

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu reivew Chibineko-nyo eres la unica que me escribe y por ti es por lo que no e borrado esto aun ( osease que si nadie escribie la borrare ) y a ti te mandare la historia en cuanto tenga mas capitulos por lo que de un tiron tendras asta el 6º capitulo jejeje es broma la dejare pero no creo que la actualize por lo que te la mandare y te pido me dejes tu msn Chibineko-nyo muchas gracias a todos por leer y especialmente a ti Chibi (te puedo llamar así ¿no?) jejeje por escribirme y serme tan fiel :p subiere los jueves y si no los sabados aunque a lo mejor lo ago jeves si jueves no no se quizas eso aga bueno sin mas preambulos a leer:**

capitulo 4

Comenzando a recordar, una pesadilla y la advertencia del Doctor

**Sakura**: bien empieza a contarme todas las veces que capture las cartas en todas las que estuvieras presentes

**Shaoran**: esta bien

Y empezo a relatar la de la carta voz cuando termino llevaba uno 15 minutos y dijo

**Shaoran**: ¿ lo recordaste ?

**Sakura**: si todo cuando me as ido diciendo

**Shaoran**: ahora a dormir yo are guardia Kero puedes dormir

**Kero**: esta bien mocoso gracias -susurro el gracias pero Shaoran lo oyó

La noche fue tranquila apenas se despertó una vez para ir al cuarto de baño y asta al día siguiente cuando llevaba 1 noche ingresada ( vamos cuando amaneció) Shaoran estaba ay despierto llevaba toda la noche despierto ( dando pequeñas cabezadas pero de unos escasos minutos) Sakura despertó mirando hacia donde estaba Shaoran y allí se encontró con su mirada sonrojándola levemente antes de que el se diera cuenta su mirada era como dura pero cuando vio que estaba despierta su mirada se volvió alegre, feliz y llena de ternura y cariño hacia ella

**Sakura**: Shaoran

**Shaoran**: dime pequeña Sakura

**Sakura**: ¿aun sientes algo de amor por mi? - dijo algo colorada y provocando un inmenso sonrojo en Shaoran quien no se esperaba la pregunta

**Shaoran**: pues ... La verdad aunque me pillaste de improvisto... - dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa pero muy varonil para Sakura y ya mas sereno -pero si aun te amo y te deseo quizás mas que cuando era pequeño

a el ya se le había pasado parte de su sonrojo pero a ella le aumento notándose levemente bajo la sabana y Shaoran lo vio y sonrió dulcemente por el sonrojo de Sakura se veía tan dulce e inocente sonrojada que la hacia mas sexy e irresistible a sus ojos Sakura se dio la vuelta pues sabia que el estaba sonriendo por su sonrojo y Shaoran se levanto y se sentó en la cama y le susurro

**Shaoran**: Te amo Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura quedo en Shock y a su mente vino un recuerdo era en aquel sueño tan real

recordando

_**Shaoran**: Te Amo Sakura Kinomoto Te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo _

_**Sakura**: una vez lo hiciste hace muchos años cuando teníamos 10 años lo hiciste y era un amor verdadero y no un espejismo como lo es ahora no sientes nada por mi Li nada -sus ojos aumentaron sus lagrimas _

_Shaoran la hizo volverse para mirarlo, ella miro para otro lado no quería mirarlo a esos ojos hechizantes no podía no debía, pero Shaoran no pensaba lo mismo y la hizo mirarlo y no dijo nada simplemente la beso, con dulzura, cariño, cuidando para no hacerle daño mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta . Sakura no quería seguir ahí no podía no definitivamente Shaoran aun estaba ocupando su corazón y parecía no querer irse, quería resistirse a ese beso con el cual Shaoran le demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto pero no podía y finalmente siguió aquel beso y se aferro cuidadosamente casi por un acto reflejo a sus hombros siguiendo con la dulzura de ese beso y cerro los ojos y sus lagrimas siguieron saliendo un poco menos pero seguían ahí Shaoran también sabia que eso no era sueño no sabia por que pero lo sabia a lo mejor al besarse con Sakura el sentimiento o las erecciones lo habían echo saber que eso no era un sueño para ninguno de los dos, de repente algo los estaba separando tirando de Shaoran hacia atrás y de Sakura para delante consiguiendo vencerlos a ambos Shaoran fue hacia arrastrado por el camino por donde había venido_

fin del recuerdo

Shaoran no se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba recordando y creía que estaba avergonzada así que se levanto y dio la vuelta viendo a Sakura en Shock con los ojos negros, sin vida y a ella rígida y pálida y no como un tomate como el esperaba verla

**Shaoran**: ¡¡¡ Sakura!!! -grito despertando a Kero

**Kero**: que ocurre por que gritas - dijo levitando al lado de Shaoran y viendo lo mismo que el y asustándose - ¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!! TU MOCOSO QUE HICISTES

**Shaoran**: NADA SOLO VOLVERLE A DECIR QUE LA AMABA ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!! ¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA !!!!

**Kero**: NO SABES QUE NO PUEDES DARLE IMPRESIONES

**Shaoran**: ELLA ME PREGUNTO Y LE DIJE QUE SI Y LUEGO LE DIJE TE AMO SAKURA KINOMOTO ANTES SE DIO LA VUELTA Y LUEGO SE LO DIJE SENTADO EN LA CAMA JUNTO A ELLA Y... ¡¡¡Sakura por fin!!!  
**Sakura**: que pasa por que tantos gritos estaba durmiendo y recordando creo por que no recuerdo que era jejejeje

**Kero**: ¡¡¡Sakura!!! - dijo apunto de llorar

**Sakura**: tranquilo Kero un guardián nunca llora - Kero se echo a llorar y abrazando el cuello de Sakura quien correspondió el abrazo sonriendo con dulzura

**Kero**: es que te vi tan pálida rígidas como... muerta y ... Y me dio miedo perderte y que murieras -lloraba fuertemente y desconsoladamente

Al cabo de un buen rato Kero quedo dormido Sakura con mucho cuidado se lo quito del cuello dejándolo en su camita que le habían traído la tarde noche del otro día Shaoran había observado todo callado frió, distante y celoso Sakura se sentó a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla para sacarlos de sus pensamientos lo que no pensó es que lo pondría colorado y le dijo

**Sakura**: Shaoran siento haberte preocupado

**Shaoran**: no pasa nada -dijo mientras volvía a su actitud y mirada de siempre

**Sakura**: nunca pensé en ver así a Kero - dijo algo preocupada- recordé algo mientras estaba en "Shock" y ahora se me olvido se que fue algo que paso hace poco pues aun me dolía al recordar pero también es algo de hace tiempo y tambien se que era algo entre ambos pero no recuerdo que - dijo bastante preocupada

**Shaoran**: creo que puede ser dos cosas la mas probable paso hace como tres semanas la segunda hace dos semanas

**Sakura**: creo que era algo de que estaba dolorida contigo por que te llame Li ¿ que paso?

**Shaoran**: entonces fue hace como tres semanas paso que tuvimos un "sueño"en el que ambos estábamos allí en verdad y cuando me llamaste Li no me llamabas así desde 5 de primaria desde que llegue fue cuando te dije _Te Amo Sakura Kinomoto Te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo _y tu contestaste _una vez lo hiciste hace muchos años cuando teníamos 10 años lo hiciste y era un amor verdadero y no un espejismo como lo es ahora no sientes nada por mi Li nada _ y te echaste a llorar mirando para otro lado

**Sakura**: y me obligaste a mirarte y me besaste delicadamente ¿verdad?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza lo recordaba bastante bien todo lo que sintió esas mariposas en su estomago nunca sintió nada como eso y si lo hizo se le había olvidado

**Sakura**: lo recuerdo escasamente y veo todo borroso ese recuerdo se que con el beso te perdone todo lo que me hubieras hecho lo que si recuerdo a la perfección es lo que sentí a ahora que me acuerdo Esperanza brinco de alegría repetidas veces si no durante todo el "sueño" menos cuando discutíamos claro, te importaría si la saco lleva mucho sin salir si es que a salido alguna vez

**Shaoran**: por que me lo preguntas

**Sakura**: por que para soltarla tenemos que estar cogidos de la mano o rozándonos para que pueda salir y además tendría que utilizar magia para irnos a otro sitio y sacar a Espejo y eso es mucha magia y me dijo solo vente minutos o quizás ver el futuro para saber si va a venir alguien

Sakura miro en el futuro y vio que nadie iba a venir en cosa de hora hora y media

_**Sakura**: buenas noticias nadie va a venir solo el Doctor en cosa de un minuto _

_Shaoran se levanto beso en la mejilla a Sakura y se volvió a sentar como si tal cosa con una sonrisa picara_

_**Sakura**: por que hiciste eso_

_**Shaoran**: ¿no puedo? _

_**Sakura**: no es eso solo que no me lo esperaba 3...2 ...1... Ahora _

_Entro el doctor Sakura le pregunto por lo del recuerdo que no conseguía recordar claramente y el Doctor dijo que a lo mejor inconcientemente lo quería olvidar que a veces eso pasaba pero que no le diera mucha importancia que seguro que si seguía así pronto la recuperaría la memoria entera y la felicito y se fue. Sakura se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla dulcemente y luego sonrió con dulzura derritiendo a Shaoran_

_**Sakura**: jejeje te pusiste colorado Shaoran _

_**Shaoran**: no cantes victoria _

_**Sakura**: no e cantado victoria solo te he dicho que te has puesto colorado - dijo algo asustada pues a Shaoran le apareció un brillo de venganza pero a la vez con un toque de picardía que no noto Sakura pensando que le iba a hacer algo malo ( y le aria algo pero no malo) _

_Shaoran se acercaba peligrosamente con ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos cogio a Sakura de la mano y la obligo a levantarse y la abrazo aprisionándola contra el y haciéndola sonrojar de una manera impresionante bailo un poco con los pies de Sakura sin quitarle la mirada de esos hermosos ojos de ella y luego la beso con un dulce beso la boca haciéndola estremecerse de arriba a bajo pero fue un beso corto dejo a Sakura muy impresionada y de piedra y dijo_

_**Shaoran**: Te Amo Sakura Te Amo muchísimo además es 1 a 1 jeje _

_Sakura se quedo en blanco y pálida no reacciono _

_**Shaoran**: por que no me respondes_

_**Sakura**: por que no se que hacer _

_**Shaoran**: cásate con migo_

_**Sakura**: no puedo estas comprometido y... no quiero que Liana sufra _

_Sakura se sentó y se echo a llorar no sabia que hacer estaba muy confusa amaba a ese hombre y el a ella pero el estaba comprometido una parte estaba feliz y le decía que aceptara que Liana ya lo entendería todo además de que Shaoran dijo delante de ella que el no amaba a Liana y Liana estaba presente cuando lo dijo y otra parte le decía que no hiciera nada que no hiriera a Liana puede que el no la amaba pero ella había notado que ella lo amaba a el pese a que sabia que ella sabia que el se iba a casar a la fuerza así estaba muy muy confusa y triste no sabia que hacer así que opto por llorar y desahogarse llorando _

_**Shaoran**: por favor no llores por mi culpa Sakura no me gusta ver tus tiernos ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_Sakura callo por un momento levanto la cabeza y tenia los ojos negros con voz que no parecía la suya invoco la llave llamo a tiempo y salio, Shaoran la siguió parecía que buscaba algo en especial subió las escaleras llego al techo llamo a Vuelo unas alas le crecieron de la espalda y empezó a volar disfrutando como llevaba mucho sin hacer sentía el viento en su cara el aire en volviéndola se sentía libre tan solo daba vueltas por un mismo sitio pero se canso de eso y fue a dar una vuelta por todo Jon Kong al cabo de dos horas volvió al hospital se poso en la terraza sentada llamo a Vuelo para que se convirtiera en carta y cuando llego al cuarto se sentó llamo a tiempo y transformo el báculo en llave sonría ampliamente aunque sus ojos se tornaban negros vacíos y fríos era como si estuviera poseída por algo ella cerro los ojos y vio como salía una especia de Sakura grande de ella misma era una masa brillante y de su cuerpo en general paso solamente al celebro y Sakura despertó como de un trace del cual después de despertar se desmayo Shaoran quien no se había separado de ella la puso bien y la arropo. Al cabo de unas hora unas 4 hora despertó y cuando miro vio a Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Touya, Meilin y Liana pero ni rastro de Shaoran no sabia como sentirse además todos la miraban entre preocupados y enfadados así que decidió preguntar_

_**Sakura**: hola ¿que pasa por que me miráis todos así?_

_Nadie respondía y volvió a preguntar_

_**Sakura**: ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que me miráis todos así? ¿que he hecho? ¿por qué no respondéis? ¿Meilin?- esta no respondió- ¿ papi? -tampoco respondió y empezó a ponerse nerviosa- ¿Touya?- tampoco respondió ya estaba apunto de llorar- ¿Tomy? - tampoco respondió y se hecho a llorar- ¿Liana? Por favor alguien decidme que pasa ¿ por que no me habláis nadie?- y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente Liana no pudo más y dijo_

_**Liana**: ¿no recuerdas lo que a pasado mientras Shaoran aun estaba de guardia?_

_**Sakura**: ¿Shaoran?...no nada solo que me levante y hable con el y quería soltar a Esperanza y hablando hablando se me paso y me quede dormida eso es todo ¿ que paso mientras Shaoran estaba de guardia?- se temía lo peor que Shaoran hubiera dicho que se le declaro y que ella se hecho a llorar o peor aun que mintiese sobre eso ( no recordaba lo de Tiempo)_

_**Liana**: ¿no recuerdas nada mas? ¿ como haber utilizado magia o algo así?_

_**Sakura**: si quería soltar a Esperanza pero entre tanto hablar me entro sueño y me dormí no recuerdo que nada raro haya pasado y menos con magia _

_**Liana**: me temo que eso no es así preocupaste muchísimo a Shaoran_

_**Sakura**: ¿a Shaoran? ¿por qué? ¿que a pasado?_

_**Liana**: Shaoran dijo que estaba hablando contigo y de repente tus ojos se tornaron negros que parecías como poseída que llamaste al báculo y llamaste a Tiempo saliste del cuarto te dirigiste a la terraza y llamaste a Vuelo y estuviste un rato dando vueltas donde el te veía pero luego te fuiste sola a Volar por todo Jon Kong y cuando el te hablaba no le respondías llegaste aquí te sentaste y algo salio de tu cuerpo encerrándose en tu cabeza tenia el aspecto de la Sakura de 23 años y dice que despertaste y luego te desmayaste asta ahora_

_**Sakura**: pero yo no recuerdo nada ¿por que nadie me contestaba? Es como si fuera de piedra todos_

_**Liana**: pues por que Shaoran tan bien me dijo algo mas dijo que te estaba pidiendo matrimonio y que tu le dijiste que si y que no te importaba que estuviera conmigo y que yo estuviera muy enamorada de el y el de mi y que lo que siente por ti sea solo un espejismo creado por tu alto nivel de magia que lo confundió gravemente _

_**Sakura**: si me lo pidió pero yo le dije que no y me eche a llorar y el me dijo que no llorara que no soportaba verme así y luego no recuerdo nada más _

_**Touya**: encima de entrometida y monstruo mentirosa _

_**Fujitaka**: nunca me espere esto de ti Sakura me as decepcionado _

_**Tomoyo**: donde esta mi Sakurita esa no es mi Sakurita_

_**Meilin**: ahora que mi primo te había olvidado ... Que decepción Sakura _

_**Yukito**: esa no es mi pequeña Sakura que han hecho con ella_

_**Kero**: donde esta la Sakura dulce y noble que no habría aceptado más que para no hacer daño a una amiga a una nueva amiga me as decepcionado _

_**Sakura**: yo no acepte no acepte solo me puse a llorar y me dormí no acepte POR FAVOR CREEDME NO ACEPTE LA PETICON DE SHAORAN _

_**Liana**: y ahora llamas a mi prometido mentiroso esto es el colmo de todos los colmos te creí mejor persona Sakura pero ya veo que me equivoque _

_**Sakura**: CREEDME NO LO HACTE NO LO HICE PORFAVOR CREEDME PORFAVOR PAPA, TOUYA, TOMOYO, KERO, YUKITO, MEILIN, LIANA POR FAVOR CREEDME CREEDME NO HACETE - a la vez que los nombraba los miraba a los ojos y estos la miraban con dureza Sakura ya estaba llorando desesperadamente creedme gritaba solo eso repetía una y otra vez_

**Shaoran**: Sakura despierta Sakura despierta

**Kero**: ¡¡¡Sakura despierta!!! ¡¡hora de levantarse ay que ir al colegio!! ¡¡llegas tarde!!

**Sakura**: creedme -dijo durmiendo

**Kero**: ¡¡¡Sakura!!! -le grito en el oído ( que desagradable ¿no?)

**Sakura**: Creedme- dijo sentándose en la cama de golpe al despertar

**Shaoran**: el que te tenemos que creer

**Sakura**: tu lo tendrías que saber mejor que nadie

**Shaoran**: ¿yo? ¿qué hice en tu sueño?

**Sakura**: nada déjalo perdona - dijo colorada pues no sabia que había sido un sueño cuando miro el futuro se quedo dormida y tubo el sueño

**Kero**: que soñaste para que fuera una pesadilla

**Sakura**: pues que todos me decías que estaban decepcionados conmigo por hacer algo que en verdad no hice incluso tu me dijiste _donde esta la Sakura dulce y noble que no habría aceptado más que para no hacer daño a una amiga a una nueva amiga me as decepcionado _

**Kero**: pero que aceptaste

**Sakura**: pues...una propuesta de matrimonio de...Shaoran aunque en verdad no acepte que conste lo que pasa es que el dijo que si la acepte -estaba muy muy colorada -estando comprometido con Liana

**Kero**: ya veo me asuste creí que iba ser peor como por ejemplo un ataque mágico o algo de eso pero si es solo una pesadilla normal no pasa nada

Sakura no se atrevía a mirar a Shaoran a la cara y Shaoran la miraba como cuando la vio por primera vez no sabia que pensar tan solo había sido un sueño pero ¿y si ese sueño quería decirle algo a alguno de los dos ? O ¿y si significaba que ellos tenían que ser matrimonio y que eso decepcionaría a todos? ( obviamente tienen que casarse ¿no? ) pero ¿ y si no significaba nada? Algo tendría que hacer pero no podía pedirle a Sakura que usara su magia para saberlo por que quizás pasaría dentro de mucho tiempo y eso la agotaría demasiado y no quería que eso pasara y el lamentablemente no tenia poderes para mirarlo el

**Sakura**: alguien viene Kero haz lo tuyo

Kero se puso en pose muñeco y Shaoran se sobre salto cuando oyó la voz de Sakura se sentó al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla de esa forma que tan poco le gustaba a Sakura aunque el lo ignorara

**Doctor**: ¿se puede?

**Sakura**: adelante Doctor

**Doctor**: tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿por cual empiezo?

**Sakura**: por las malas

**Doctor**: bueno puede que no sean tan malas pero ¿te gusta Jon Kong?

**Sakura**: si es un bonito lugar

**Doctor**: pues me temo que tendrás que pasar aquí algún que otro tiempo en casa de alguien o en un apartamento pero no sola esa es la mala noticia tendrás que estar siempre acompañada por alguien pues e visto algo que no me a gustado mucho en la ultima radiografía al darte el golpe te dañaste una cosita que hay en el celebro que te hará que tengas mucho sueño en cualquier momento a lo mejor mientras te duchas a lo mejor mientras charlas en fin en cualquier momento te puedes quedar dormida

**Sakura**: y la buena noticia

**Doctor**: es solo temporal puede que en un mes que lo mismo en un año se te aya curado del todo lo mismo en una semana que lo mismo nunca por eso necesito que te quedes aquí quiero que vengas todas las semanas yo mismo te a tenderé

**Sakura**: esta bien doctor le pediré a Meilin que me deje en su casa no creo que me lo niegue

**Doctor**: vale ...

**Shaoran**: de eso nada te quedas en mi casa con migo

**Sakura:** no, no quiero, quiero estar con Meilin

**Shaoran**: Meilin esta demasiado ocupada y en un trabajo nuevo como para pedir vacaciones

**Sakura**: pues me quedo ingresada pero contigo no mi hermano es muy celoso y se vendrá y no

**Doctor**: cuando lo decidan me lo dicen que pueda informar de lo que sea

**Sakura**: entendido

**Shaoran**: te quedaras en mi casa tenemos criadas, mi madre y mi hermanas siempre están de visita seguro que allí estarás mejor atendida y mi hermanas se alegraran de verte seguro así que ya esta decidido te quedas conmigo

**Sakura**: no no y mil veces no

**Shaoran**: Sakura no me retes que te quedas conmigo y no hay mas que hablar

**Sakura**: que...

**Shaoran**: he dicho que no discutas que te vienes a mi casa

**Sakura**: estarás tu siempre allí todo el día con migo

**Shaoran**: la gran parte del día si ¿ por que ?

**Sakura**: no tienes un clan que dirigir por mi no te preocupes estaré bien atendida sin ti ¿no?

**Shaoran**: si pero yo quiero hacerme cargo de ti pediré unas vacaciones indefinidas llevo años sin ninguna así que lo entenderán y me las darán además soy el jefe ¿no? Puedo pedirle a mi asistente que se encargue de mandarme todo el trabajo a casa al final del día

**Sakura**: pero no quiero que dejes de trabajar por mi estaré bien sin ti además Liana podría pensar otra cosa

En ese momento callo dormida al cabo de unas horas cuando despertó vio que no había nadie en la silla se sentó y vio que nada nadie, ¿no había dicho el Doctor que no podía estar sola? en ese momento se escucho la cisterna ( UPS jejeje estaba haciendo sus necesidades jejejejeje) miro a ver si estaba Kero y allí estaba dormido Sakura pensó que si ella dormía el sentiría sueño también ( no creo que sea así ) pero luego miro en la mesita y vio muchos paquetes vacíos de cuches, golosinas, pastelitos, etc... Y lo comprendió es que estaba tan lleno que sintió sueño entonces sonrió con dulzura y Shaoran se sentó viéndola sonreír ella al percatarse

**Sakura**: al menos tendré mi cuarto propio ¿no?

Shaoran estaba despistado cosa que noto Sakura

**Sakura**: me refiero que si me quedo contigo que si tendré un cuarto propio

**Shaoran**: a!!! No dormirás en mi cuarto, conmigo y en mi cama

**Sakura**: ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

**Shaoran**: jajajajajaja es broma dormirás en mi cuarto pero en una cama pegada a la mía

**Sakura**: entonces tendré que soportar dos tipos de ronquidos

**Shaoran**: ¿dos?

**Sakura**: los de Kero -en ese momento ronco causando la risa en ambos (más en Sakura)- y los tuyos jejejejeje

**Shaoran**: ¿insinúas que ronco?

**Sakura**: si jejejejeje desde luego

**Shaoran**: bien muy bien eso esta muy bien - dijo fingiendo que se mosqueaba aunque su sonrisilla y su mirada lo delataba ya no aguanto mas el ver a Sakura reír y el también se echo a reír

Paso un buen rato lleno de bromas y risas unas veces fingía uno otra vez otro no en orden pero si pasaron un rato lleno de risas y diversiones hasta que llego el Doctor

**Doctor**: ¿se puede?

**Sakura y Shaoran**: adelante pase Doctor -se miraron - jejejejeje

**Doctor**: me alegra verla feliz señorita han decidido ya donde se quedara

**Sakura**: si sino hay ningún inconveniente en casa de Shaoran Li

**Doctor**: esta bien le importaría acompañarme a rellenas unos papeles Señor Li - Shaoran negó con la cabeza - disculpe señorita se quedara sola por unos minutos

**Sakura:** esta bien Doctor no pasa nada - dijo con una sonrisa dulce y agradable

Cuando salio el Doctor le pregunto a Shaoran

**Doctor**: perdone se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?

**Shaoran**: no estoy comprometido a la fuerza aun que yo la amo si supiera que ella me ama cancelaría mi matrimonio para casarme con ella la amo desde los 10 años ¿por qué Doctor?

**Doctor**: por nada solo que e notado como se mira y que usted la hace sonreír de manera especial y con un brillo en los ojos muy especial y en usted también lo noto además aria una bonita pareja

**Shaoran**: puede ser pero si ella me amara si estuviera seguro Doctor ¿ como podría estar seguro? ¿ como saber a quien amas? ¿Como saber si es amor verdadero?

**Doctor**: eso nunca se puede saber seguro al ciencia cierta bien puedes deducir y equivocarte o bien acertar en ese tema te tienes que arriesgar

**Shaoran**: ¿usted cree que ella me ama?

**Doctor**: yo diría que si su mirada es muy dulce y... No sabría decirte pero e visto que te mira de manera especial

**Shaoran**: gracias Doctor

**Doctor** de nada pero una cosa

**Shaoran**: dígame Doctor

**Doctor**: no la hagas sufrir eso puede afectar a su enfermedad y a su memoria intente que ella este feliz abierta a escuchar todas la versiones no deje que se deprima bajo ninguna circunstancia no deje que llore eso empeoraría su enfermedad y haría que se encerrara en esa edad parece una tontería pero el estado de animo influye sobre todo a recuperar su memoria

**Shaoran**: ya veo doctor no se preocupe la cuidare bien

**Doctor**: eso espero y la quiero ver una vez cada semana y si sufre algún cambio o algo raro decírmelo

**Shaoran**: ¿como que?

**Doctor** : por ejemplo que se deprima mucho de golpe y porrazo o que se ponga violenta o a la defensiva o algo así

**Shaoran**: entendido pero ¿por qué me lo dice?

**Doctor**: la pequeña parte que se a estropeado es una pequeña parte que generalmente solo lo médicos sabemos de ella y esa pequeña parte es la que controla el sueño el apetito y los estados de animo aparte de alguna que otra cosa como a veces el equilibrio o la vista pero eso es mas improbable por eso no quiero que se separe ni un segundo de ella que este acompañada asta para ir al baño para dormir para todo asta que se recupere

**Shaoran**: entendido ¿que puede pasar durmiendo?

**Doctor**: puede despertarse y ponerse a hacer cualquier cosa tonta como saltar o cualquier cosa a lo mejor solo se levanta para ir al baño pero por si acaso quiero que duerma con alguien en la misma cama

**Shaoran**: es preciso que sea en la misma cama

**Doctor**: si ¿pensaba dejarla sola en un cuarto?

**Shaoran**: no pensaba ponerle una cama junto a la mía pero no creo que quiera entrar en la misma cama que yo ni muerta querrá

**Doctor**: no podría dormir con alguna mujer

**Shaoran**: como no sea con mi madre y mi madre no creo que le haga mucha gracia

**Doctor**: y no podría quedarse la chica que nombro antes a dormir que valla a dormir me refiero

**Shaoran**: no vive un poco lejos de mi casa y se va trabajar muy temprano

**Doctor**: ya veo será mejor que se lleve los documentos y hable con ella sobre que va a hacer y luego venga a buscarme para entregármelos

**Shaoran**: si Doctor

**bueno hemos llegado al final de este capitulo repito dejen sus reiwers (como se escriba que no se como se escribe :p) si veo que me voy a pillar dejare de actualizar asta que yo no lo termine y luego ya vere como actualizo puede que esto se aga mas lento pues un amigo me a pedido que le aga el favor de escribirle una historia para su pagina entonces pues esto ira mas lento asi que dejen sus raiwers adios **

**les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos **

**muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden los reiwers sean buenos o malos**

**se aceptan desde tirada de comida asta elogios :p **

**besos y saludos**

**de bvuestra amiga**

**Cristina **

**( LunaBox)**


	5. La primera noche en la misma cama que Sh

**La verdad me ha decepcionado mucho el que ya ni si quiera chibi me aya escrito ¿tan pesima soy? Eso parecepor que ni tansolo un comentario es bastante como decirdo ¿traumatico? Si puede que si sea la decripcion juncto con decepcionante en si si mas preambulos aunnucio que **

**Voz: **ni se te ocurra decir que no vas a sergir escribiendo y que lo vas a dejar así

**Cristina**: bueno pos no lo dire no era lo primero que pensaba decir pero en si no creo que suba mas capitulos hasta que no haya minimo un review por capitulo

**Voz**: ¿por que?

**Cristina**: no se mis animos sin review no son lo mismos ademas ¿quien eres tu?

**Voz**: no reconoces mi voz

**Cristina:** la verdad no

**Voz**: Soy Sakura-chan

**Cristina**: vale bueno como decia ¿quieren la pareja Eriol & Tomoyo? Bueno pues eso hiba a decir y eso que ya no subire más capitulos hasta no tener un minimo de 1 reiwers ahora si disfruten de este capitulo

capitulo5

La primera noche en la misma cama que Shaoran

Shaoran subió a toda prisa a la habitación de Sakura no quería dejarla mucho mas sola no fuese que le pasase algo malo y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, cuando subió vio a Sakura asomada a la ventana fue corriendo y la agarro por la cintura

**Shaoran**: Sakura por dios que haces ay asomada es muy peligroso siéntate tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente

**Sakura**: que pasa Shaoran

**Shaoran**: tenemos un problema bastante serio

**Sakura**: que pasa Shaoran dímelo ya deja los rodeos me pones nerviosa

**Shaoran**: lo que pasa es que tienes que dormir en una cama con alguien el doctor así me lo exigió

**Sakura**: ¿con quien?

**Shaoran**: pues ese es el problema mi madre no creo que le haga mucha gracia y las criadas duermen en su casa así que tendrías que dormir conmigo o buscar a alguien que no le importe quedarse a dormir en mi casa y dormir en tu misma cama

**Sakura**: y ¿tus hermanas?

**Shaoran**: todas trabajan desde muy temprano igual que Meilin

**Sakura**: y ¿Tomy?

**Shaoran**: no se si tenga que trabajar además en Tomoeda

**Sakura**: osease que solo quedas tu ¿no?

**Shaoran**: eso me temo

**Sakura**: tu madre y tu prometida al igual que mi hermano Kero Yue y mi papi no creo que estén muy de acuerdo con eso

**Shaoran**: lo se pero si no hay otra opción ¿estarías de acuerdo?

**Sakura**: ¿me queda otra opción?

**Shaoran**: si

**Sakura**: ¿cual?

**Shaoran**: quedarte ingresada y hacer turnos con Mei y mis hermanas para la tarde y yo hacer guardia por la noche

**Sakura**: no hay mucha diferencia ¿no?

**Shaoran**: claro que la hay quizás para ti no pero para mi es mas cómodo la primera que duermas conmigo en mi cama descanso mucho mejor que si tengo que estar despierto todo la noche viéndote dormir placidamente y yo muerto de sueño

**Sakura**: si llevas razón prefiero dormir contigo así me caliento los pies contigo jejeje

**Shaoran**: ¿entonces estas dispuesta?

**Sakura** si mientras no me hagas nada raro jejejejeje es broma que me ibas a hacer estando comprometido

**Shaoran**: te prometo no hacerte nada raro

**Sakura**: entonces soportare tus ronquidos

**Shaoran**: jejejejeje

Touya cuando se entero se puso hecho una fiera pero como no podía dar otra solución acabo aceptándolo con la condición de que Kero estuviera allí vigilando y por supuesto que Kero acepto pues también estaba echo una fiera con la idea por la prometida de Shaoran no puso apenas ninguna resistencia el papa de Sakura acepto cuando vio que no había otra solución (tampoco estaba muy en contra al revés ayudo a calmar al ira de Touya y Kero) Tomoyo y Meilin lo entendieron a la perfección y los miraron con un pelin de picardía haciendo sonrojar a ambos (y como no Tomo y los gravo ya había vuelto a ser la niña de siempre que siempre llevaba consigo su cámara) cuando Shaoran llevo a Sakura a la mansión ya por la noche hablo con su madre y esta protesto y acabo aceptándolo sabiendo que Liana no se había opuesto y que su hijo ama con locura a Sakura así que acepto sabiendo también las consecuencias que esto acarrearía. Sakura estaba en la habitación de Shaoran mirándola con curiosidad y cuando este llego lo miro y se sonrojo bastante Shaoran le dijo

**Shaoran**: todo solucionado mi madre no opuso mucha resistencia a la idea aunque a decir verdad no quedo muy contenta

**Sakura**: siento causarte tantos problemas Shaoran primero Touya y Kero y ahora tu madre lo siento

**Shaoran**: no te preocupes yo fui el que insistió en la idea y el que la propuso ¿no? Pues yo acarreo con las consecuencias

**Sakura**: esta bien -dijo bajando la cabeza y sonriendo

**Shaoran**: ven te enseñare la habitación contigua especiosa

**Sakura**: si!!!

Pasaron una buen rato riendo en el balcón desde el cual de veía todos los terrenos de los Li actualmente solo de Shaoran y de su madre y que dentro de poco pasaría únicamente a ser de la señora Li para Shaoran y su esposa había un terreno muy hermoso tan bien pero no como aquel pensaba Sakura lo afortunada que era Liana tenia a un hombre magnifico y una casa esplendida con unos terrenos preciosos y los de su suegra un terreno de ensueño cualquiera querría poseer ese terreno Sakura saco a ilusión (la carta del libro) y describió esa vista y calco a la perfección esa vista la casa y todo y dijo

**Sakura**: no es lo mismo pero ahora podré venir cada vez que quiera usando magia a cualquier hora jejeje

**Shaoran**: mis hermanas me cedieron este terreno cuando mi madre muriera y cuando lo haga esto será tuyo si quieres

**Sakura**: me encantaría pero no puedo es tuyo y de Liana dentro de poco no mío - dijo sonriendo a la vez que admiraba el paisaje a la luz de la luna y una brisa le acariciaba el rostro y Shaoran se sonrojaba a mas no poder

**Shaoran**: y quien te dice que me casare con ella

**Sakura**: estas comprometido es lógico que te cases con ella

**Shaoran**: ¿y que pasaría si amo a otra mujer que no es Liana?

**Sakura**: supongo que si realmente la amas y ella a ti y esta dispuesta a casarse contigo supongo que tendrías que romper con tu compromiso con Liana y lastimarla muchísimo

**Shaoran**: Si puedes que lleves razón puede que ella sufriera mucho -miraba a la esplendida vista y notando la mirada penetrante de Sakura - será mejor ir a dormir es tarde y mañana ay que madrugar tendremos que ir de compras

**Sakura**: ¿de compras?

**Shaoran**: claro no pensaras quedarte con mis pijamas y con esa misma ropa ¿no?

**Sakura**: pero yo no tengo dinero

**Shaoran**: tranquila yo la pago

**Sakura**: a no ni lo pienses bastante has hecho ya por mi

**Shaoran**: entonces prefieres apoderarte de mi ropa

**Sakura**: si casi es preferible

**Shaoran**: y yo prefiero pagarte ropa nueva a que te quedes con la mía

**Sakura**: pero yo no tengo muy buen gusto además me encanta tu ropa

**Shaoran**: o por eso no te preocupes Meilin y mis hermanas se encargaran de saquear todas las tiendas y poner mi tarjeta al rojo vivo - dijo con una sonrisita pensando en la factura de mañana

**Sakura**: me comprare un pijama o dos y pocas cositas y me encargo de que no gasten mucho

**Shaoran**: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jamás conseguirás eso de mis hermanas ni de Meilin se vuelven locas con la ropa y mas si se suma Tomoyo como supongo que hará nada mas enterarse

**Sakura**: tengo una gran idea

**Shaoran**: ¿cuál?

**Sakura**: a Tomy le encanta hacerme ropa ¿por qué no me hace ella toda la ropa? Así el gasto será muy muy pequeño

**Shaoran**: seria buena idea si no se lo hubiera dicho ya a mis hermanas y a Meilin

**Sakura**: le dices que cambio de planes y no le entregas la tarjeta

**Shaoran**: demasiado tarde ya la tienen

**Sakura**: pues... no voy o niego toda la ropa

**Shaoran**: o pues ellas te elegirán y te engancharan toda aquella que piense que te queda bien y no te dejaran protestar

**Sakura**: no creo cuando le pida el favor a Tomy y ella acepte

**Shaoran**: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja me temo que eso no será así y vendréis cargadas asta los topes en las limusinas no cojera ni una mosca jejejejeje es inevitable

**Sakura**: lo siento

**Shaoran**: ¿el que sientes?

**Sakura**: ser una carga

**Shaoran**: pues eres muy ligera jajajajajaja - la miro y la vio un poco apenada- vamos no te preocupes y vamos a dormir pequeña Sakura

**Sakura**: si vamos a dormir mañana será un día largo ¿verdad?

El solo asintió Shaoran se metió en la cama mirando para un lado y Sakura se acostó mirando para el opuesto ninguno de los dos podía dormir ella estaba incomoda por compartir cama con el y el por que la mujer que amaba con locura estaba a tan solo unos centímetros y no podía tocarla ni olerla ya desesperado se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella y ella se dio la vuelta para ver si se ponía mas cómoda encontrándose con unos ojos color miel mirándola

**Sakura**: hola no puedes dormir ¿verdad?

**Shaoran**: cierto y tu tampoco ¿no?

**Sakura**: no no puedo dormir ¿ por que no puedes dormir? ¿no tienes sueño?

**Shaoran**: si tengo pero me gustaría sentirte cerca de mí para saber que estas bien

Sakura se acerco más a el y el se sonrojo pero la abrazo y sintiendo el calor del otro se durmieron cuando se despertó vio a Shaoran aun abrazándola pero ahora ella estaba de cara a el (cuando se durmieron le estaba dando la espalda) (el no llevaba camiseta de pijama es verano) (bueno ahora cambie a invierno pero agase cuenta de que alli hace calor incluso en invierno aunque sea menteira) y cuando vio esos pectorales sintió el deseo de acurrucarse más a el y tocarlos con suavidad no sabia por que pero tenia ese impulso no vio nada malo en eso y lo hizo al acercase a Shaoran sentía el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y sentía su respiración puso un dedo en el pecho de el y fue trazando figuras era divertido era como dibujar aunque en un cuerpo del hombre que quería y Shaoran tenia cosquillas con lo que Sakura le hacia y se despertó de una manera muy agradable y el siguió el ejemplo de ella y trazo dibujos en su espalda haciendo reír a Sakura y poniéndola colorada

si se hizo un poco corto lo se pero bueno total el interes que hay

**Sakura**: no digas eso mira que eres negativa tu ten fe en los lectores

**Cristina**: si pero de donde saco las fuerzas y los animos pequeña

Sakura

**Sakura**: simple de mi apollo o mejor por que no creas un personaje que te de animos

**Cristina**: no es mala idea kizas para el siguiente capitulo gracias Sakura-Chan

**Sakura**: no hay de que tan solo escribe ya veras que en la siguiente historia todo ira mucho mejor

**Cristina**: ojala lleves razón Sakura-Chan ojala

**Sakura**: ya veras que si Cristina-Chan

**Yo**: ¿Cristina-Chan? De donde lo sacaste

**Sakura**: Cristina-Chan es algo así como pequeña Cristina no te molesta ¿verdad?

**Cristina**: no es solo que no me lo esperaba pero me agrada :) gracias Sakura ¿te espero en el siguiente capitulo junto con un nuevo personaje que me represente?

**Sakura**: claro Cristina-Chan

**Cristina** : sin más preambulos asta el proximo capitulo


	6. Una petición de matrimonio y el reto

**Lo prometido es deuda en este capitulo no esta tan atropellado con las descripciones :)**

**bien pese a que hace unos minutos que subi el capitulo 5 sube este eahora mismo como reconpensa por tanta demora mil disculpa a por cierto ya puedes entrar Jana (por una puerta pararece una chica rubia ojiazul con dos coletas a ambos lados que le da un toque infantil e inocente lleva un gersey rosa y una falda azul es delgadita de piel trigeña y lleva una dulce sonrisa que junto con su aspecto de da un toque de encanto) **

**Jana:** hola me llamo Jana Ikari y sere yo la encanrgada de un poco presentar los capitulos ante la usencia de la que llamare "mama" es un placer estar aqui y en las otras historias que mi madre balla publicando -en ese momento la puerta se abre dando lugar a una acalorada Sakura- Hola Sakura

**Sakura**: ¿quien eres... tu?-estaba agotada parecia que habia corrido una maraton

**Jana**: Jana Ikari mucho gusto soy "la hija" creada por Cristina

**Sakura**: ha entiendo osea que seremos compañeras ¿no?- Jana cabeceo un si- Encantada soy Sakura Kinomoto

**Jana**: igualmente

**Cristina**: valla parece que os llevas bien -ambas asintieron- bien pues sin más preambulos buelvo a formular la pregunta ¿ gustaria la pareja Tomoyo & Eriol? No estare en la despedida y de aqui en adelante tampoco así que ahora si disfruten de la historia

capitulo 6

Una petición de matrimonio y el reto

Cuando comieron estuvieron hablando un rato mientras los criados en sus ultimas horas de trabajo subían las cosas de Sakura marcadas con un lacito blanco la subían y uno que tenia un lacito azul especial para Shaoran cuando los criados acabaron y se despidieron

**Sakura**: bueno yo me voy a cambiarme y a dormir buenas noches

**Todos**: buenas noches Sakura

**Shaoran**: Sakura espera un momento

**Sakura**: dime Shaoran

**Shaoran**: eh intenta no dormirte quiero hablar contigo

**Sakura**: lo intentare y llama primero no valla a ser que aun me este cambiando

**Shaoran**: esta bien

**Sakura**: buenas noches

**Shaoran**: buenas noches

Sakura subió y Shaoran espero un ratillo y busco una cosa y se fue arriba también

**Shaoran**: ¿se puede?

**Sakura**: un momento

**Shaoran**: vale avísame

**Sakura**: vale

Sakura se termino de poner un pijama rosa (era uno de los que más gustaba)

**Sakura**: ya puedes pasar

Shaoran abrió la puerta y cuando vio a Sakura en pijama por poco no se le cae la baba (en verdad le falto muy poquito por no decir que se le cayo pero si se quedo boquiabierto) por suerte Sakura no lo noto pues se estaba metiendo en la cama Sakura tenia un pijama rosa ni oscuro ni claro que se le quedaba bien marcado a su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación (las hermanas lo habían hecho a posta )

**Sakura**: la cajita que tiene un lazo azul es para ti ábrela

**Shaoran**: ¿eh? A vale

Shaoran la abrió y era un pijama verde de invierno y unas zapatillas a juego era un pijama de pelito verde ni muy claro ni muy oscuro justo el tomo que a el mas le gustaba y las zapatillas eran cubiertas por delante y abiertas por detrás y venia una bata de igual color por una lado rea con pelito y por el otro lado era de seda del mismo color (era reversible)

**Sakura**: ¿te gusta?

**Shaoran**: si es muy bonito

**Sakura**: cuando lo vi me acorde de ti y pensé que te quedaría bien además como es reversible puedes ponerlo como mas te guste la bata me refiero _se ve tan tierno jeje_

Sakura estaba metida dentro de la cama sentada tapada ( todo lo que se puede sin agarrar las mantas) mirando a Shaoran quien en ese momento miraba e inspeccionaba la bata al igual que el pijama y las sandalias

**Shaoran**: gracias por comprármelo y por acordarte de mi

**Sakura**: no hay de que yo te debo mucho mas

**Shaoran**: no mires que me lo voy a poner

**Sakura**: vale

Shaoran se lo puso le quedaba genial parecía que lo habían hecho especialmente para el Sakura se había tapado metiéndose debajo de las mantas lo que causo un sonrisilla en Shaoran

**Shaoran**: ya puedes mirar ¿como me queda?

**Sakura**: genial parece hecho especialmente para ti me alegro de que te quede bien y de que te guste ahora estas mas atractivo - se le escapo- perdón lo dije sin querer

**Shaoran**: no pasa nada tu también estas muchísimo mas atractiva así cualquier hombre se derretiría ... - y el se estaba derritiendo desde luego- ... por ti

Sakura estaba como un rabanillo cuando Shaoran se metió la arrastro a su lado y la brazo ella se dio la vuelta se puso mirándolo y se acurruco y por un ratito jugo a hacer dibujos en el pecho de Shaoran asta que se acordó

**Sakura**: que era de lo que querías decirme

**Shaoran**: ¿en? A sabes hoy estuve hablando con Liana y mi madre y con tu padre por teléfono

**Sakura**: ¿para que?

**Shaoran**: un momento

Se levanto y cogio dos cajitas y le dio la mas alargada y fina primero

**Shaoran**: esta es por todos los cumpleaños que se me olvidaron y los días de reyes ábrela.

Sakura la deslió y vio un hermoso conjunto de pendientes colgante y pulsera. Los pendientes eran largos y como una gotita de agua al final con un fino hilo de oro al los lados y el colgante era igual y la pulsera era una esclava de oro con su nombre puesta y tenia una pequeña gotita colgada al final de la parte que se engancha

**Sakura**: no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado

**Shaoran**: ¿por 11 años sin regalos? ... no creo además ya tiene la pulsera gravado tu nombre... -dijo queriendo decir que ya no podía devolverla Shaoran estaba de cuclillas además ni podía ni quería devolverla - sabes esta tarde rompí el compromiso con Liana y pedí tu mano a tu padre y ¿sabes que? -Sakura negó con la cabeza - acepto que me casara con tigo por lo visto ya estaba esperando que lo hiciera desde hace unas 2 o 3 semanas así que ¿Sakura Kinomoto quisieras casarte conmigo? Por favor.

Sakura no podía hablar tenia delante suyo un hermoso anillo que curiosamente iba a juego con el regalo de antes y no podía hablar aparte de por eso por que el daño que le había hecho Shaoran a Liana debía ser impresionante y ella era la culpable inconcientemente pero lo era no podía no debía aceptarlo pero dios santo cuanto deseaba hacerlo

**Sakura**: no se que hacer Liana debió sufrir muchísimo por mi culpa y si no acepto es como si nada hubiera pasado ¿verdad?

**Shaoran**: cierto solo que yo tendré que ser infeliz de por vida junto a una mujer que no amo y a ella puede que no la haga feliz y moriré de pena antes de llegar a viejo al saber que la mujer que amo seguramente se casara con otro y puede que no sea feliz

**Voz**: Sakura estas predestinada a el acepta sabes que lo amas con locura y además Liana sabia que esto pasaría y no a llegado a afectarle apenas nada acéptalo

**Sakura**: ¿quien dijo eso?

**Esperanza**: fui yo ven conmigo

**Sakura**: ¿a donde vamos?

**Esperanza**: confía en mi

**Sakura**: esta bien ¿podría venir el?

**Esperanza**: no lo siento

**Sakura**: no pasa nada

Esperanza con ayuda del resto de cartas llevo a Sakura a un futuro de dos años

**Esperanza**: aquí estas casada con Shaoran y lleváis dos años casados mira bien todo esto solo es el principio

Sakura vio a ella jugando con un bebe en brazos y Shaoran radiante de felicidad a su lado haciéndole carantoñas al bebe ella lucia radiante parecía ... No sabia lo que parecía pero desde luego era una escena preciosa ella llevaba un manto verde donde allí estaba el bebe suponía que era un varón por el color del manto ella llevaba un vestido rosita y Shaoran lucia una camiseta verde en su tono favorito y un pantalón vaquero normal y corriente

**Sakura**: ¿de quien es ese bebe?

**Esperanza**: es tu hijo un niño hermosísimo que se parecerá a su padre y con la dulzura e inocencia de su madre será un hijo precioso avancemos a 4 años después el bebe ahora tiene 5 añitos míralo es adorable

Ahora era un niño muy inquieto que cogia los libro a su alcance y los miraba como queriéndolo leer y Tomoyo estaba grabándolo y ella y Shaoran abrazados y felices, lo veían sonriendo al poco el bebe se cansaba y soltaba ese libro en el mismo sitio en donde estaba y se dirigía hacia su madre y su padre sonriendo y corriendo graciosamente y ellos se agachan con una gran sonrisa a recibir a su hijo

**Esperanza**: Sigamos avanzando asta los 18 ahora ese bebe tan dulce es todo un muchacho.

no estaban en la misma casa era una nueva la de su hijo suponía lo veía estudiando sin parar se ve como si ahora fuera un día de universidad lo ven en clase y en todo es muy bueno en gimnasia es tan ágil como sus padre y matemáticas le resultaba tan fáciles como a su padre y era buenísimo en fútbol y pregunto

**Sakura**: ¿y es heredero de mi poder? O¿ el de su padre?

**Esperanza**: me temo que no no tiene ningún tipo de poder especial solo puede predecir sin ciencia cierta el futuro y no cuando el quiere en eso se parece a su tío el cual esta muy orgulloso de tu hijo osease su sobrino ¿ pasamos más adelante o prefieres ver tu otro posible futuro

**Sakura**: prefiero ver el otro si no me temo me enamorare de mi hijo con Shaoran- lo dijo sin pensar y con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuanta de lo dicho se puso como un tomate - perdón no pensaba lo que decía

**Esperanza**: no pasa nada bien veamos ahora el otro futuro

Ahora se van a Tomoeda su casa y ve a ella saliendo con sus patines no muy contenta y vestida de forma "rara" (la del principio)

**Esperanza**: aquí a pasado dos años que no aceptaste a Shaoran y te marchantes después de recuperar tu memoria a en tu vida pasada también la recuperas sigámoste durante un día y veamos como desarrolla todo tu día un día común otro cualquiera

Sakura se vio peleada con Tomy pues si se miraban no se miraban de buena manera después de coquetear con varios chicos y terminar su trabajo se marcha a casa llega se ducha come ordena su cuarto discute con Kero ( no oye lo que se dicen) cosa así como a las 8 cena sube a cambiarse y se va y va vestida de una forma muchísimo mas provocativa, con un vestido tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y con un escote en el que casi se le ve todo (ni punto de comparación a como iba por la mañana) y se ve ir hacia una especie de hotel y se ve entrar en una habitación y cuando la cosa empieza a subir de nivel (más allá de besos)

**Sakura**: vi suficiente Esperanza ¿eso será así por el resto de mi vida?

**Esperanza**: no vamos avancemos asta que tu tengas 50 años

Y avanzaron y lo que vio no le gusto era una vieja solitaria que ya había sellado las cartas a Kero y consigo la llave mágica Yue no había desaparecido Sakura era una anciana y no había hombre alguno viviendo con ella vivía en la casa donde siempre vivió con su padre y su hermano pero sola

**Sakura**: ¿nunca me casare si no es con Shaoran?

**Esperanza**: así es no será por falta de propuesta sino por que tu no has querido a nadie que no fuera el

**Sakura**: entiendo ... - estaba muy triste no le gustaba lo que veía era tan triste prefería lo primero su vida que veía ahora no se parecía en nada a ella. no era madre no era feliz y no era esposa no era mas que una pobre anciana solitaria- ¿podemos volver Esperanza? Ya tome mi decisión

**Esperanza**: si volvamos

Cuando Sakura reacciono ante los ojos de Shaoran no le gusto ver a Shaoran así estaba llorando en las piernas de ella lamentándose y sus hermanas Tomoyo y Meilin lloraban y el medico negaba con la cabeza a punto también de llorar

**Sakura**: ¿que paso por que todos lloran?

**Todos**: ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! ¡¡¡estas viva!!!

**Sakura**: Claro me queda mucho por vivir aun tengo que casarme ser madre y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo junto con mi esposo y mi hijo

Todos se pusieron a llorar mientras la abrazaban (todos excepto Shaoran quien se había quitado las lagrimas y el Doctor que esta boquiabierto con lo que acababa de suceder)

**Shaoran**: muchas gracias Doctor y perdone las molestias

**Doctor**: no pasa nada mañana vendré a asegurarme de algunas cosas en un rato a de dormir

**Shaoran**: si Doctor asta mañana

**Doctor**: Asta mañana señor Li

Acompaño al Doctor a la puerta se despidió con un apretón de manos y subió las escaleras de 4 en 4 llego a su habitación y Sakura había conseguido clamar a todos y estaba resumiendo (mas o menos no todo, como le había explicado Esperanza nadie debe saber el futuro ella tan solo había visto lo que necesitaba para decidir algo tan importante como eso pero nadie más debía de saberlo, ni siquiera Shaoran)

**Sakura**: bueno pues como os decía tan solo estaba viendo mi pasado y reviviendo minuto por minuto desde dos días antes de ser Card Captor asta la primera carta desde que desperté asta que me acosté por eso estuve como muerta sin estarlo siento haberos preocupado a todos

Todos parecían estar mas tranquilos aunque las chicas estaban aun llorando acurrucadas en Sakura pero más tranquilas mientras la escuchaban, Shaoran también se tranquilizo y dijo

**Shaoran**: mañana será un día largo será mejor que la dejéis dormir y descansar

Las chicas solo asintieron y se marcharon cuchicheando y aun lloriqueando cuando estuvieron a solas

**Shaoran**: has mentido ¿verdad?

**Sakura**: ¿cómo lo sabes?

**Shaoran**: te conozco muy bien quizás más de lo que te imaginas y se que eso es mentira además se por experiencia que solo recuerdas si algo se te hace familiar y desde luego una propuesta de matrimonio no se te aria familiar mas que de películas

**Sakura**: cierto no recordé, vi mi futuro solo que si lo decía querrían saber que es lo que pasaría y Esperanza me lo prohibió y me recordó también esos días aunque aun no los sienta míos

**Shaoran**: entiendo, será mejor que te acuestes pasare la moche despierto velando

**Sakura**: ¿por qué? ¿por qué no te acuestas aquí conmigo y me dejas acurrucarme en ti? Me encanta despertarme y verte cerca de mi... - lo dijo como un rabanillo pero sabía que Shaoran no podía pasar una noche en vela por su culpa no podría dormir (ella) a demás Esperanza le dijo que esa noche pasaría algo muy especial entre los dos y dudaba muchísimo que pasara si Shaoran estaba sentado mirándola - y verte despertar o verte simplemente a mi lado sintiéndome segura por favor no te quedes velándome

**Shaoran**: esta bien pero... - Sakura se temía que le dijese que no dormiría - ¿podrías antes contestarme a mi pregunta?

**Sakura**: ¿cuál pregunta?

Shaoran se arrodillo en frente de ella y saco de nuevo la cajita y le dijo

**Shaoran**: Sakura Kinomoto ¿ me arias el gran placer de casarte conmigo?

Sakura sonrió muy aliviada y sin pensárselo lo beso y abrazo dejándolo perplejo y al oído le dijo

**Sakura**: si Shaoran quiero casarme contigo y ser la señora de Li

Shaoran se quedo un poco paralizado e incrédulo pero pronto se le paso correspondiendo así al abrazo de Sakura

**Shaoran**: futura señora de Li será mejor que se acueste ahora vuelvo

**Sakura**: si

Le dio un beso y se fue Sakura se tendió mientras Shaoran bajaba las escaleras para ir a por un baso de agua y luego al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara aun no se lo creía bajaba muy feliz y cuando sus hermanas lo vieron lo pararon

**Hermana2**: alto hay Shaoran ¿ por que estas tan feliz?

**Shaoran**: mañana os lo diré

(me acabo de enterar del nombre de las hermanas y de la madre a partir de ahora diré sus nombres o los que creo que son :p) ( Fuutie hermana 1; Shiefa hermana 2; Faren hermana 3; Feimei hermana 4; Ieran mama de Shaoran )

**Faren**: ni hablar ahora

Shaoran sonrió con muchísima dulzura dejando a todas sus hermanas en silencio y boquiabiertas se veían tan graciosas con sus pijamas cada una de un color pero todas a juego con sus zapatillas y entre ellas Fuutie tenia uno azul celeste claro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, Shiefa llevaba uno azul cielo con sus respectivas zapatillas, Faren uno rosa clarito con las zapatillas del mismo color, Feimei uno rosa mas oscurito y sus respectivas zapatillas, todas llevaban unas batas del mismo color que su pijama que era un pijama de invierno gordito Shaoran las observo se veían tiernas embobadas y con un tono muy dulce y casi impropio de el dijo:

**Shaoran**: hermanas os prometo que mañana lo contare todo prometido

Las cuatro hermanas solo asintieron no podían negarle nada a su hermano con ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa ante esto Shaoran marco aun mas su sonrisa fue a la cocina a por un baso de agua y cuando volvió sus hermanas aun lo miraban embobadas ya menos pero aun embobadas subió las escaleras feliz y dos en dos con un vaso de agua imaginaba que Sakura querría después de todo podría tener sed después de vivir lo que vivió cuando llego vio a Sakura dándole la espalda creía que estaba dormida pero cuando se acerco para soltar el baso Sakura le dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa y se sentó en la cama sonriendo con dulzura y satisfacción

**Shaoran**: creí que dormías

**Sakura**: con los gritos no... no puedo además... tengo cosas que preguntarte

**Shaoran**: pues entonces dime

Sakura quito sus sonrisa pero aun se veía feliz aunque cuando hablo fue cambiando el rostro a uno un poco serio

**Sakura**: veras es que me gustaría casarme el día que recupere del todo mi memoria sabiendo bien mi pasado y por que quise eliminar inconcientemente ese tiempo esos tiempos los que aun no recuerdo y los que si recuerdo ahora

Shaoran se puso serio la entendía pero la deseaba y quería besarla en frente de todos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

**Shaoran**: te entiendo mi pequeña flor de cerezo aunque te pido perdón si en algún momento actuó de manera rara

**Sakura**: no entiendo que quieres decir con rara

**Shaoran**: que te bese sin importarme quien este delante

Sakura se acerco a el y lo beso ambos estaban ya sentados dentro de la cama así que Sakura se pego a el (lo poco que le faltaba) y lo beso sin ningún tipo de remordimiento fue un pico

**Sakura**: ¿algo así?

Dijo son riendo con un pequeño toque de picardía en su mirada y en su sonrisa dejando a un perplejo Shaoran con los ojos desorbitados no es que no le gustara sino que no se lo hubiera esperado y menos de ella

**Shaoran**: si.. Algo así ... Supongo

Dijo tartamudeando y bastante colorado para ser sincera Sakura también tenia un poco de color en sus mejillas lo que hacia verla mas dulce e inocente a los ojos de Shaoran

**Sakura**: pues entonces disculpado y debes disculparme a mi también por este y por los que puedan venir mas adelante

Dijo sonriendo con dulzura con mucha dulzura como solo ella sabia hacer y se veía mas dulce luciendo en sus mejillas ese tono rosado que predominaba ahora y que poco a poco iba aumentando Shaoran estaba perplejo y pensaba

**Shaoran**: _Sakura no lo sabe pero se ve tan dulce e inocente quisiera poder protegerla y con ese rubor en sus mejillas se ve mas hermosa dulce e inocente y como ha cambiado ahora es un poquito mas viva que antes pero supongo que esta bien es tan dulce e inocente podría estar mirándola por toda la eternidad sin cansarme a ella y a esos bellos ojos verdes suyos la amo tanto _- ahora hablando normal_- _no tienes que disculparme si lo haces estará bien

Sakura volvió a repetir el beso pero esta vez fue mas largo pero no mucho mas largo y fue correspondido al 100 por Shaoran en ese beso había mucho amor y una pizca de pasión y deseo cuando el beso se termino Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió con dulzura igual que Shaoran el cual dijo

**Shaoran**: será mejor dormir mañana será un día largo y tenemos que estar descansados

Ambos se tumbaron y Sakura se acurruco en Shaoran mientras este lo abrazaba con mucho cariño y cuidado como si entre sus brazo tuviera la mas preciada y delicada pieza de porcelana

**Sakura**: esta bien Shaoran ¿puedo dibujar en ti mientras morfeo me abraza?

**Shaoran**: esta bien - dijo con una sonrisita - me hará bien unas poquitas de cosquillas mi pequeña flor de cerezo

Sakura: gracias Shaoran... mi lobito jeje - dijo lo de lobito por que si sin ningún motivo en especial y en un susurro que escucho Shaoran

El cual beso el cabello de Sakura mientras ella como una niña chica dibujaba nombres corazones... Y muchas cosas. Morfeo no tardo mucho en hacer su trabajo y Sakura tubo un sueño un tanto raro

en el sueño

_Sakura estaba en un prado lleno de flores bellas flores de todos los colores y un poquito mas allá de donde Sakura se encontraba algunos árboles de cerezos Sakura iba con un vestido blanco y ella estaba sentada viendo las flores mientras cortaba una y la admiraba y hacia un ramo el cual ato con una banda blanca (quien sabe de donde salio eso suele pasar en los sueños las cosa aparecen y desaparecen por arte de magia e igual que las escenas cambia en un plis plas y Sakura no es menos) de pronto se levanta con un hermoso ramo de flores y una corona de flores la cual llevaba graciosamente sobre su cabeza con sus cabellos al aire la hacían verse mas linda de repente el sitio cambio por uno mitad verde prado y mitad "Vació" ( un espacio negro que parece no tener suelo ni techo ni nada solo oscuridad) Sakura estaba en el lado de la oscuridad y de ese lado apareció una muchacha con su mismo cuerpo altura y rostro (osease la actual Sakura solo su cuerpo) con un semblante muy serio y con un vestido totalmente negro y por el lado de la pradera una niña muy alegre con un vestido blanco con bordados dorados en cada extremo en sus mangas y en su falda al igual que en el "escote" ( haber no mal interpretéis la coca de la camiseta un por don se sacas la cabeza pues eso es a lo que me refiero con "escote" es que no me acuerdo como se llama) saltando muy alegremente te acercaba a ella la niña no tenia aspecto de tener mas de 12 años cuando ambas muchachas se situaron en frente de Sakura actual Sakura reconoció a ambas la pequeña era ella cuando era Card Captor y la otra suponía que era ella pero ya con 23 años la primera en hablar fue la pequeña Sakura del vestido completamente blanco estaba demasiado... ( no se es un sueño no se sorprenden ni nada o por lo menos no por ahora) pues eso hablo la pequeña con bordados dorados (P.Saku)_

_**P**.**Saku**: hola Sakura como ya sabrás soy tu pero con 11 años - dijo sonriendo- y ella eres tu con 23 años yo soy la parte que ya recuerdas a la perfección y ella es la que aunque has recordado una parte esa parte automáticamente la olvidaste aunque inconcientemente yo soy tus recuerdos que ya has recordado así que solo me queda decirte que tus recuerdos olvidados quieren proponerte algo - se acerco mas a ella y la obligo a ponerse a su altura y le susurro- ten cuidado puede llegara tener muy malas pulgas si la cabrias es muy diferente a ti y a mi - dijo con una sonrisilla antes de meterse en el cuerpo de Sakura (la del vestido blanco) la cual sintió un calor agradable al meterse la pequeña y su vestido tomo los bordados que tenia antes la pequeña _

_Aclaro Sakura es la del vestido blanco y N.Saku es la del vestido negro _

_**N**.**Saku**: je mocosa que sabrá ella -susurro con una sonrisa maquiavélica la cual se esfumo al instante- bueno a lo que iba estoy aquí para darte la posibilidad de recordar todo pero ... -esa sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a asomarse- tendrás que pasar un reto no es muy difícil pero es lo que se puede hacer- se encogió de hombros mientras decía lo ultimo aun con su sonrisa- Aceptas el reto _

_**Sakura**: tengo miedo que pasa si no puedo conseguir hacer el reto _

_**N.Saku**: fácil no recordaras nada de mi... por algún tiempo al final en una o en otra tendrás que hacerlo bien y recordar todo _

_**Sakura**: cuantos intentos tengo_

_**N.Saku**: pues hasta que te hagas vieja y mueras- Sakura se asusto- supongo que no lo entiendes muy bien y por eso tu cara de miedo tranquila esto no te acortara la vida solo que yo pondré unos limites de tiempo para que consigas lo que yo te proponga en los intentos lo único que cambiara será la fecha limite el reto será siempre lo mismo pero para no hacer trampas cuando pase la fecha limite te borrare la memoria si no has conseguido el reto ¿aceptas?_

_**Sakura**: ¿me queda otra opción?_

_**N.Saku**: si no tener nunca tu memoria o si la deseas, no te casaras con Shaoran... - dijo sonriendo y marcando mucho su sonrisa maquiavélica - entonces en este ultimo caso me entregare a ti sin mas, sin pasar ningún tipo de prueba _

_**Sakura**: creo que prefiero pasar la prueba - estaba muy asustada apunto de llorar pero no quería perder a Shaoran- así que dime en que consiste la prueba_

_N.Saku sonrió con mucha satisfacción no esperaba menos de ella misma aunque también veía el miedo en si misma por cierto cuando la pequeña se metió en el cuerpo de Sakura el prado desapareció quedando totalmente u únicamente el "Vació" _

_**N.Saku**: Sabia que dirías eso no esperaba menos de ti - dijo con una sonrisa pero no maquiavélica sino con una normal - bien la prueba es lo siguiente yo te dare un recuerdo de un día o de varios no se cual me vendrá y con todas las dudas que te asalten en tu pequeña cabecita se la tendrás que preguntar a Shaoran por que todos serán recuerdos de el o a causa de el y si hay alguno sobre Tomoyo o alguien se lo tendrás que preguntar asta que dar sin dudas algunas - a Sakura le aparecieron muchos signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza doblada en señal de que no entendía nada- resumiendo - dijo al ver la cara de Sakura y con un suspiro - que todas las dudas que te surjan as de preguntarlas asta que no tengas mas dudas cuando hallas resuelto todas tu preguntas incluso las mas tontas - se adelanto ya que Sakura y va a preguntar eso- o las más lógicas si tu no lo sabes preguntas y cuando todas estén resueltas recordaras algo más y también tendrás que responder a tus dudas asta que llegues a completarlas todas todos los días apareceré solo para informarte de cómo vas y quizás para ponerte alguna que otra tarea jeje- dijo con una sonrisa malévola - ¿entendiste todo?_

_**Sakura**: ¿mas o menos? si _

_A N.Saku se le callo una gota estilo anime y con algo de ¿cansancio? Puede dijo_

_**N.Saku**: esta bien tienes que decirle a Shaoran que quieres que la boda sea en tres meses y para el día de antes de la boda tienes que tener todos los recuerdos contigo si no no habrás superado la prueba ¿entendido?_

_**Sakura**: ahora si - dijo sonriente_

_**N.Saku**: esta bien ahora márchate y prepárale un rico desayuno a tu prometido y dale un apasionado beso para despertarlo después de llevarle el desayuno - hizo un gesto y una puerta apareció - ábrela y sal por ahí despertaras tranquilamente y si sus hermanas te pregunta dile simplemente luego mientras le guiñas un ojo con una de tus dulces sonrisas _

_Sakura: entendido -dijo con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro - muchas gracias_

_**N.Saku**: de nada - dijo moviendo la mano mientras se despedía- espera!!!!!_

_**Sakura**: em ¿que pasa?_

_**N.Saku**: se me olvido darte esto toma cuélgatelo después de que Shaoran termine su desayuno recuerda después no antes - dijo cogiendo algo y envolviéndolo en una bola dorada pequeña que se guardo en el bolsillo de Sakura- el no podrá verlo así que hazlo con disimulo _

_**Sakura**: si!!!!_

_Sakura salio por la puerta y despertó tranquilamente como ella le dijo_

fin del sueño

**Jana**: bien parece que era cierto y mama no esta aki

**Sakura:** si cierto Cristina-Chan no esta aqui esta escribiendo nose que cosas ahi -dijo señalando la puerta por donde todos habian entrado antes

**Jana**: a entonces esta escribiendo jejejej bueno que tenga un buen día y hasta luego por cierto ¿por que le dijistes Cristina-Chan?

**Sakur: ** bueno es una forma de decir pequeña Cristina a ti te quedaria fenomenas Jana-Chan

**Jana**: me gusta si Jana-Chan :) y tu eres Sakura-Chan ¿no?

**Sakura**: sip Adios queridos lectores :)

**Jana**: Adios:)


	7. Mi 1º prueba parte I

LunaBox: Bien he decidido lo siguiente publicare un capitulo 1 vez al mes mas exatamente todos los 15 así me dara tiempoa escribir cada capitulo ya que con este capitulo e agotado mi reservas quiero decir que cuando publique ara poco que lo e escrito o terminado mejor dicho así que dare paso a la historia luego se despedira Jana

** capitulo 7 **

**Mi 1º prueba ... (parte I)**

Se levanto sigilosamente sin despertar a Shaoran y en silencio se puso sus zapatillas y su bata a juego con su pijama y salio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido cuando bajo no había nadie fue a la cocina y nada nadie sonrió satisfecha pensaba que se encontraría con alguien pero al parecer por el momento no había nadie a la vista preparo unas ricas tostadas y un café no muy cargado no recordaba como le gustaba ese tipo de cosas pero esperaba que eso le gustase ya se informaría sobre sus gustos matutinos después luego en la bandeja de plata llevaba un vaso con el café un plato con una tostadas no muy hechas uno cuantos tarros de distintas mermeladas mantequilla y patee ( no se si eso excité allí pero como a mi me gusta tanto :p) y un poco de beicon iba tarareando felizmente y un poco distraída mirando el vaso de café ya que se había pasado un chispa echando leche (eso me pasa a mi :p ) pues tenia que ir con cierto cuidado para que no se derramara cuando iba a subir ( de hecho estaba en el segundo escalón) ...

**Hermanas** **Li** : Sakura!!! ¿qué haces levantada sola y que haces ... Con esa bandeja? - después de haces se dieron cuenta habían sobre saltado a Sakura haciendo que el café se derramara un poquito por surte llevaba una bayeta y papel - que pillina eres Saku

**Sakura**: ¡¡Hoe!! TT chicas luego os lo cuento - dijo con cascaditas en los ojos estilo anime (por eso el dibujo ese, así es poco abundante y doble es el doble de fuerza en la cascada de lagrimas) (obvio ¿no:p )

Sakura dejo de llorar apoyo la bandeja en el suelo retiro el vaso y limpio la bandeja y luego el vaso lo puso de nuevo en su sitio puso la bayeta donde antes y se concentro en llegar arriba sin derramas de nuevo el vaso por suerte el café no mancho nada mas que un poco la bandeja no llego a tocar ni los botes de mermelada ni las tostadas ni el beicon las hermanas Li se retiraron un poco perplejas y se fueron a la cocina a por el desayuno ( todas tenían lo mismo que la noche anterior por eso no he dicho como iban vestidas) Sakura pensó

**Sakura**_: me dijo N.Saku _(para que me entendáis la del vestido negro del sueño de Sakura cuando me refiera a ella siempre la llamare así)_ que sonriera y les guiñara un ojo ¿seria parte de la prueba? Y si lo era e fallado _TT _Hoe ¿por qué todo me sale mal desde por la mañana?_

Llego a la puerta y con sumo cuidado para no derramar todo y para no hacer ruido abrió la entro y con sumo cuidado la volvió a cerrar (después describiré el cuarto lo prometo) se acerco de cuclillas a el lado de la cama y puso cuidadosamente la bandeja en la mesilla luego se sentó en el filo de la cama y lo miro se veía tan dulce durmiendo (estaba sentada en el lado de Shaoran lo que pasa es que el estaba mirando para ella en ese momento) así que sin pensarlo mucho le robo un beso de sus labios, un pequeño beso que no fue un pico, fue lo suficientemente lago como para despertarlo

**Shaoran**: mmm... -dijo remoloneando un poco para despertarse- ... Buenos días Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa al ver quien le había robado el beso y quien lo estaba despertando tan dulcemente- que grata sorpresa

**Sakura**: espero que te guste - dijo mientras le ponía las patas a la bandeja dejándola como una mesita y sobre Shaoran -lo hice con mucho cariño para ti pero me pase con la leche un poquito además de que no se muy bien tus gustos sobre tus comidas matutinas

**Shaoran**: pues acertaste plenamente -dijo con una sonrisa de gratitud (perdónenlo tampoco se los gustos de Shaoran)-nada que mejor que un café no muy cargado tostadas con patee (es que prefiero patee antes que lo demás por eso digo eso) y después un poco de beicon (osperas se me olvido decir que también traía cubiertos y azúcar :p discúlpenme) 3 cucharadas de azúcar y patee bien despachado en la tostada

Sakura afirmaba 1º por que también le gustaba a ella así y 2º por que lo anotaba mentalmente (disculpen tampoco se los gustos de Sakura así que los dos igual) después recordó todo lo que le había dicho N.Saku y dijo:

**Sakura**: tuve un sueño y ya se cuando quiero casarme

Shaoran trago el bocado de tostada y bebió un sorbo de el café y dijo:

**Shaoran**: ¿y cuando quieres que sea?

**Sakura**: seria posible en tres meses

**Shaoran**: claro pequeña como no -dijo mientras agarraba a Sakura de la cintura y la traía hacia el y cogia su mentón y la besaba dulcemente con un ligero sabor a patee y café en la boca de Shaoran cosa que le gusto a Sakura haciendo ese beso un beso largo muy largo tanto que casi sube mas de tono- muchas gracias por el desayuno esta muy rico

**Sakura**: me alegra que te guste y si es cierto esta muy rico jeje y mas si el sabor me lo das tu -dijo con una sonrisa con un toque de picardía en su rostro y un toque rosado en sus mejillas- de tu rica boquita jeje

Dijo aumentando su tono rosado y aumentando su sonrisa Shaoran volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue un beso corto-medio (que no fue muy largo pero tampoco muy corto) justo en su medida adecuada (:p)

**Sakura**: será mejor que bajemos tengo a petito y si no tus hermanas pensaran mal U.U me pillaron con la bandeja justo cuando subía

**Shaoran**: si llevas razón ¿que tal si salimos y te invito a desayunar y luego vamos a divertirnos?

**Sakura**: si por que no tu te cambias en el cuarto de baño y yo aquí ¿vale? Y así puedo escoger la ropa que yo quiera que ¿te parece la idea?

**Shaoran**: pues po...

Toctoc

**Sakura**: adelante

**Feimei**: ¿están visibles chicos?

**Sakura**: claro Feimei n.n'

**Shaoran**: que te crees Feimei ¬¬

**Feimei**: lo siento cualquiera sabe con el rico desayuno que te subió Sakura como habrías reaccionado U.U

**Sakura** **Shaoran**: O//O

**Shaoran**: bueno ya y para que has venido O//O

**Feimei**: ¿no es lógico?

Ambos negaron

**Feimei**: n.n' vaya con los tortolitos n.n' -ambos enrojecieron por el comentario- bien viene para continuar con la compra que dejamos pendiente el otro día no nos dio tiempo a terminar de comprar todo y de seguro hay cosas nuevas que comprar

dijo mirada picara a la pareja pero solo uno de ellos lo entendió encendiéndose casi como una bombilla y estallando ( si es el Shaoran Sakura es muy despistada y tenia cara de no entender nada)

**Shaoran**: ¡¡¡ya vete que nos vistamos luego cuando bajemos ya veremos ahora vete!!!

**Sakura** : hoe (Sakura siempre tan inocente ¿o quizás no?)

**Feimei**: si!!!! Os espero a bajo en 5 minutos no tardéis tortolitos

Feimei salio mientras decía eso con una mirada y sonrisa un tanto picara haciendo que Shaoran terminara de enfadarse y ambos se sonrojaran aunque sobre todo Shaoran

**Shaoran**: que se cree Feimei, no las soporto y cada día las soporto menos a ellas y a sus "bromitas"

dijo levantándose y cruzándose de brazos de espaldas a Sakura y con tono de voz realmente molesto aunque en verdad lo que quería era que Sakura no notara su sonrojo y que no se diera cuenta en que sentido había dicho ciertas cosas lo cual Sakura le dio risa y aunque intento no soltarla y que Shaoran no se diera cuenta su intento fue en vano se rió bajito pero Shaoran tenia los 5 sentidos desarrollados y se dio cuenta y dijo

**Shaoran**: que te hace tanta gracias

pregunto cambiando su cara de enfado a una de curiosidad Sakura no pudo más y se rió más fuertemente aun con una mano en su boca le hacia gracia la reacción de Shaoran y su cara y si bien era cierto de que era muy despistada todos esos años de soledad le hicieron darse cuenta de muchas cosas y si es cierto de que ha veces no se daba cuenta de algunas cosas pero de indirectas como esas si lo que pasa es que prefirió hacerse la inocente como más de una ves hacia

**Sakura**: no te enfades pero me hizo gracia tu reacción y tu cara jajajajajajajajajajaja -no pudo aguantarse mas y salto a carcajadas- lo siento no quiero ofenderte pero es que te veías muy divertido jajajajajajajajajaja

**Shaoran**: hoy despertaste muy graciosita ¿no?- puso cara de molesto cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y dándole la espalda aunque pensaba-_ se ve tan hermosa cuando se ríe que no puedo durar mucho enfadado con ella al final siempre caigo bajo sus encantos aunque ella no sea consciente de eso _

**Sakura**: perdona Shaoran- dijo mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente estando el de espaldas a ella y ella sentada en la cama haciendo saltara mil colores a Shaoran- lo siento Shaoran no quiero que te enfades te amo mucho y no soportaría verte enfadado conmigo.

Después de esto hubo un gran silencio en el que Sakura no soltaba a Shaoran al contrario se levanto para poder abrazarlo mejor Shaoran estaba de piedra durante unos minuto luego reacciono dejando de tensarse luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura con una mirada dulce y tierna al igual que su sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sakura (antes no se había sonrojado) Shaoran tomo la barbilla de Sakura y la beso con dulzura cariño delicadeza Esperanza Salio de la carta sonrió y expandió una honda de felicidad y tranquilidad dejando demasiados tranquilos y despreocupados a todos lo que estaban en la casa y más cerca de ella luego Sakura subió sus brazos desde la cintura asta el cuello acariciando el cabello de Shaoran mientras que el la apretaba contra el ambos se sentían inmensamente felices y estoy lo reflejo Esperanza expandiendo mas la honda estaba feliz nunca había sentido eso, ninguno de los tres para ser mas exactos había sentido nunca nada parecido cuando el beso termino Esperanza iba a volver a ser carta pero...:

**Sakura**: Esperanza se que has salido y no pasa nada puedes quedarte fuera si quieres nunca sales estas en tu derecho de salir cuando quieras

Mientras decía esto Sakura en un principio no miraba a Esperanza pero luego si eso sin soltarse de Shaoran y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa que Esperanza le devolvió

**Esperanza**: gracias Sakura, Shaoran

Y volvió a ser carta y fue a parar a las manos de Sakura

**Sakura**: hum... Extraña carta ¿no crees?

**Shaoran**: puede ¿por qué lo dices?

**Sakura**: en todo este tiempo que e estado entrenando desde que la cree no le e encontrado ningún poder mas que alegrar a la gente y no puedo llamarla con el báculo no sale así se lo ordene como su ama o se lo pida como amiga simplemente responde que no puede y ahora sin llamarla sale no es que sea malo esta en su derecho pero si se lo ordeno debería salir ¿no? si se que la cree con la carta sin nombre que representaba nuestro amor pero ¿por qué solo sale cuando estamos juntos?

**Shaoran**: visto así si es bastante raro pero tendrá sus razones quizás vive de nuestro amor y no de tu magia

**Sakura**: si será eso, a lo mejor... - se quedo pensativa un rato y luego dijo- será vestirnos sino van a venir de nuevo a decir que bajemos ya que somos unos tardones -dijo con una amplia sonrisa

**Shaoran**: si será lo mejor

Le sonrió con dulzura la beso en la frente y se fue al cuarto de baño después de coger algunas cosas de los cajones (ya voy, ya voy) el cuarto de Shaoran era grandísimo ahora que se paraba a verlo era muy grande y bonito las cortinas eran de un color verde clarito pero muy bonito las sabanas y el edredón eran de un verde ni fuerte ni oscuro pero muy bonito la cama era ahora una de matrimonio y por lo que sospechaba siempre lo fue puede que esa no fuera su habitación original era muy grande para una sola persona seria el cuarto de matrimonio de Shaoran (para cuando estuviera casado) tenia un enorme mueble de cajones al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño el cual también era inmenso por lo poco que había visto y dos mesillas una a cada lado de la cama y otro armario donde se podía poner ropa y ese era de momento de Sakura los armarios al igual que las mesitas eran un veis o madera color clarito en lo alto de las mesitas había unas lámparas muy bonitas con pequeños colgantes de cristal en lugar de la típica vela que cubría la bombilla lo que hacia que al encenderlas le diera un toque mágico si todo estaba a oscuras y enfrente por frente de la puerta de entrada estaba la puerta que daba a un enorme balcón que tenia una vista preciosa de los terrenos de Shaoran y la señora Li. Sakura después de mirar la habitación fue a unas de las cajas y se empezó a cambiar se puso una camiseta ajustada en el pecho con algo parecido a lentejuelas color plata y luego caía hasta una cuarta por encima de las rodillas con unas mangas al igual que la tela de un color blanco sucio o veis clarito y con un pequeño cuello que no llegaba a ser vuelto pero si llegaba asta por debajo de la barbilla cubriendo todo el cuello y luego se puso unos vaqueros normales (aunque parece que no la camisera abriga mucho solo que no lo parece y lo se no es muy buen atuendo pero es que tome la idea de un video-clip y lo dije por que me gusto pero es que era de verano entonces como que no por que quiero que sea invierno así que lo modifique dando este resultado) Shaoran salio llevaba un jersey verde y unos vaqueros tambien con un poco verdes y dijo:

**Shaoran**: te ves muy hermosa Sakura

**Sakura**: gracias ¿por que vas así vestido y no de traje de trabajo?

**Shaoran**: por que como te dije hace unos días voy a mandar alguien a representarme y voy a ordenar que no cuente conmigo mas que para las juntas mas importantes y que me manden aquí los papeles y como ya lo ordene y en persona no les que da mas que obedecer y así lo aran me traerá los papeles mi secretaria a eso de las 11:30 hoy y mañana a las 8 o 8:30 y hoy os voy a acompañar de compras

( por cierto Sakura ya se a puesto el colgante solo que este espera el momento ideal)

**Sakura**: no hace falta que te molestes...

Sakura cayo desmayada y empezó a recordar

recuerdo

_**Sakura**: Tomoyo echare de menos a Shaoran y a los demás muchísimo espero verlos pronto - Dijo Sakura después de ver al avión despegar y volviéndose a su mejor amiga la cual la grababa - ¿verdad que volverán pronto?_

_**Tomoyo**: si claro Shaoran no puede vivir sin ti ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta el habrá venido a visitarte y en pocos años vendrá por ti como un príncipe azul_

_**Sakura**: si... no se por que pero no estoy tan segura _

_**Tomoyo**: ya veras que si ten fe _

_Destello de luz blanca_

_**Sakura**: Tomoyo dijiste que vendría a visitarme y desde que los despedí hace 4 años en el aeropuerto aun no han vuelto ¿por qué? ¿se habrá olvidado de mí? Que He hecho yo mal Tomy ¿tendrá otra? Y ¿por qué no responde ni una sola de mis cartas?_

_Dijo llorando desconsoladamente en las piernas de su mejor amiga habían cambiado un poco eran mas altas y sus rasgos las hacia verse mas adultas por lo demás nada había cambiado _

_**Tomoyo**: seguro que este verano vendrán tranquila las cartas se habrán perdido y no habrá recibido ninguna es imposible que se halla olvidado de ti tu eres su princesa encantada y el tu príncipe azul y seguro que no tiene a ningún otra ten fe_

_Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello ahora mas largo de Sakura ( le llegaba por un cuanto mas largo que en la serie) la cual lloraba desconsoladamente y entre sollozos dijo:_

_**Sakura**: ojala esta vez no te equivoques_

_**Tomoyo**: ya veras que no_

_Otra vez ese luminoso destello y Sakura ahora se encontraba desayunado tranquilamente sola por lo que deducía que eran vacaciones y que su hermano y padre tenían algo que hacer de repente _(la que deducía era la Sakura que esta recordando)

_**¿?**: ¡¡¡¡cartero!!!!_

_**Sakura**: Shaoran -susurro y salio corriendo reviso el correo - factura para papi para Touya papi, papi, papi, Touya- suspiro cansadamente pues por un instante un destello de esperanza brillo dentro de si cortesía de su más amada carta Esperanza pero al ver el correo de nuevo - ¿por qué diablos me pasa esto? ¿por qué no me responde? ¡¡¡Maldita seas Shaoran!!! ¡¡¡Te odio!!!_

_Aunque sabia que eso no era así y que por ahora y dudaba que alguna vez fuera cierto que lo odiara _

_Un nuevo destello de luz y ..._

fin del recuerdo

**Shaoran**: ¡¡¡SAKURA REACIONA PORFAVOR!!!- decía un agitado Shaoran que movía a una Sakura inconciente en sus brazos (atino a cogerla cuando se desmayo)- por favor reacciona - susurro

Sakura lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y al verlo a el ahí empezó a llorar lo que extraño muchísimo a Shaoran

**Shaoran**: que te pasa pequeña

_**N.Saku**: se que te va a acostar pero no reacciones con un arranque de furia mantén la calma es necesario hazme caso o todo se ira al diablo me entendiste cálmate y luego le explicas todo con calma _(esto se escucho en la cabeza de Sakura nadie más la oyó)

Sakura decidió hacerle caso y solo lloro hasta desahogarse pues tras varios intentos de Shaoran de que le digiera que le pasaba esta simplemente seguía llorando así que dejo que incluso utilizara su propio cuerpo para desahogarse (el cuerpo de Shaoran) aunque quería aparentar que no le dolía lo cierto es que Sakura era muy fuerte y arremetía los golpes cada vez más fuertes pero el no se inmutaba (o eso intentaba ¬¬) una hora después Sakura por fin se termino de tranquilizar quedando dormida (valla, valla con esta Sakurita)

en el sueño

_**Sakura**: ¿hum? ¿que pasa?¿ por que estoy aquí de nuevo?_

_**N.Saku**: yo te traje para explicarte mas detenidamente alguna que otra cosa que se me paso antes mejor mente pero tranquila estas dormida _

_**Sakura**: empieza estoy deseando volver a estar cociente para matar a Shaoran -dijo llena de odio y rencor por Shaoran (tranquilos es momentáneo)_

_**N.Saku:** es precisamente para que no lo odies como haces en este momento es necesario que intentes por todos los medios contener tu ira, tu poder aumenta y a mi me cuesta más trabajo poder comunicarme contigo por eso fui tan breve antes tu poder aumento de una manera inimaginable para ti o para Shaoran o cualquier otro _

_**Sakura**: ¿por que me has incluido a mi y no a ti?_

_**N.Saku**: por el simple motivo de que yo conozco todo ese potencial que tu ahora desconoces pero si tu ira llega a ser demasiada y tu autocontrol inconciente no lo soporta puedes llegar a ser algo parecido a una bomba incluso peor y arrasar todo a tu paso y dudo mucho que quieras que eso pase _

_**Sakura**: pero es imposible si tengo semejante poder podria hacer cualquier cosa _

_**N.Saku**: y lo eres solo que no lo sabes yo me di cuenta cuando algo paso y pude mantener las cartas y los guardianes y a la vez dominar poderes sin cartas con incluso mas potencial que con ellas y tener nuevos poderes que no poseía con las cartas y que también gastan muchísima energía y magia eso quiere decir que puedes manejar poderes sin desviar tu magia de los guardianes y de las cartas y estos consumen muchísima magia créeme _

_**Sakura:** pero si eso es así soy un peligro cuando me enfado ¿no?_

_**N.Saku:** eso me temo cuando estas triste o furiosa en lo primero que se nota es en el tiempo si estas triste según lo triste que estés llueve más o menos según, si te sientes sola o desamparada nevara, si esta furiosa caerán mieles de rayos y truenos muy cerca de ti sin llegar a dañarte si estas feliz aparte de que esperanza ase su trabajo según por que sea si es por Shaoran y estas tocándolo si hace un buen trabajo y si no si es por algún examen o algo de eso solo será un pequeño brillo que se sumara a tu alegría además el tiempo será muy agradable incluso si esta granizando antes de semejante felicidad el tiempo se volverá muy muy agradable y si es de noche y es por amor la luna lucirá muy bella espacialmente para los enamorados y miles de estrellas fugaces caerán formando un espectáculo único y muy romántico y si es de noche cuando te enfadas etc. también pasara lo mismo - dijo como enumerando con los dedos y con un toque pensativo_

_**Sakura**: valla es increíble _

_**N.Saku:** pues si el poder que poseemos es increíble tanto que el mago Clow tan solo era un vulgar aprendiz a nuestro lado _

_**Sakura**: puede pero no me gusta para nada que insultes al mago Clow el era un gran hombre y con gran parecido con nuestro amigo Eriol_

_**N.Saku**: corrijo tu amigo Eriol yo me quede sin amigos verdaderos hace mucho, mucho tiempo_

_**Sakura**: ¿por que ?_

_**N.Saku:** eso pequeña ya lo sabrás más adelante _

_**Sakura**: pero... Pero... No entiendo ¿por qué íbamos a cambiar?_

_**N.Saku:** vuelves a equivocarte pequeña la pregunta seria ¿por qué yo iba a cambiar? Y la respuesta como a lo de antes lo sabrás más adelante- Sakura iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida antes de empezar- será mejor que te marches de una vez ya es suficiente espero que esta noche tengas ya resueltas todas tus dudas para pasar al siguiente recuerdo y más largo_

_Y sin poder replicar se despertó_

fin del sueño

Sakura abrió perezosamente los ojos lentamente te encontraba en una habitación conocida para ella parecía que por u momento estaba alucinando pero no era así esa era su casa en Tomoeda y para ser mas exactos su habitación en su casa no estaba en Jon Kong ¿habría sido un sueño? No no podía ser aun sentía el dolor en su cabeza y tenia una pequeña venda en esta (se la pusieron antes de darle el alta en Jon Kong) lo que indicaba que se había golpeado en la explanada dándole los poderes a Meilin ¿no? ( eso si lo recuerda por que me interesa y la historia es mía ¬¬ además de que me conviene viene bien para la historia :p) mientras pensaba esto se levanto y bajo las escaleras definitivamente esa era su casa de Tomoeda ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Fue a la cocina al estudio al dormitorio de su padre al de su hermano miro toda la casa todo estaba como siempre con un pequeño detalle ella estaba sola ¿no había dicho el medico que no podía estar sola? Todo esto era muy extraño así que se pellizco no no era un sueño entonces ¿por que no estaba en Jon Kong junto con Shaoran y la familia Li? ¿por qué estaba en Tomoeda y aun peor sola por un momento pensó ¿ y si eso solo fue un sueño excepto lo de Meilin y en verdad ellos vinieron y sin querer me tope con ellos y en realidad nunca me moví de Tomoeda? Luego recapacito pesó un poco no imposible había sentido la pasión de un beso imposible que fuera un sueño mientras pensaba esto subió rápidamente las escalera y busco a las cartas y a Kero o a Yue aunque fuera su presencia pero nada los sentía si pero muy lejos y no sabría decir a cuanta distancia se empezó a angustiar ¿donde diablo estarían las cartas? ¿o se supone que las cartas siempre estaba con ella? ¿ y que Kero nunca la abandonaba? De repente empezó a granizar con mucha fuerza y recordó su anterior sueño _**Sakura:** pero si eso es así soy un peligro cuando me enfado ¿no?_

_**N.Saku:** eso me temo cuando estas triste o furiosa en lo primero que se nota es en el tiempo _

Si ese sueño decía la verdad debía calmarse cuanto antes y por lo que veía si era verdad se sentó y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse pero cuando veía que estaba sola se volvió a angustiar más que antes y empezó a llover y a granizar con más fuerza que antes así que salio en busca de Tomoyo tenia que saber que pasaba tras unos 5 minutos de correr como si la vida le fuera en ello llego a casa de Tomoyo tan seca como cuando salio por alguna extraña razón a ella no le caía ni una sola gota ni un solo granito quizás por que ella era la causante de ello pero también se le hizo muy raro que aunque caminaba por calles muy transitadas no había visto a nadie ni siquiera refugiados debajo de las tiendas y demás sitios con techo llego a casa de Tomoyo y llamo muchísimas veces pero nada nadie abría ya llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos cuando desistió y fue a los diferente sitios como bares casinos tiendas etc. Pero aunque todo estaba abierto no había nadie absolutamente nadie

**Sakura**: ¿ilusión? ¿creación?...( ¿no era así la otra carta con un poder parecido al de ilusión? Eso creo bueno si no lo es disculpen)- susurro después de que cansada se sentara en un escalón resguardada de la lluvia y granizo que por algún extraño motivo aflojaron su fuerza y ahora lluvia no muy fuerte apenas era llovizna y el granito también se hizo casi nulo pero ahora empezó a hacer muchísimo frió casi casi como si fuera a nevar y es que se sentía muy muy sola- ¿son ustedes?... - susurro

Sakura negó con la cabeza y desesperada y sintiéndose sola empezó a llorar y empezó a nevar con fuerza por algún motivo un abrigo muy calentito la cubrió miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie y en ese instante lo con predio haciendo que ahora estuviera enfadada dijo:

**Sakura**: Ilusión, Creación se que son ustedes dejen de hacer de las suyas ahora mismo quieren entrenar pues bien me lo hubieran dicho, si querían divertirse perfecto lo entiendo me lo hubiera dicho, pero por que me hacen esto vuélvanme de inmediatos la realidad - Nada paso o eso parecía ¿quién podía ser el responsable si sus cartas no lo eran y N.Saku no podía ser? ¿o si? - no serás tu osease yo no serás mi oscuros recuerdo ¿no? ¿Eres tu?

**N.Saku:** por fin te distes cuenta - de la nada apareció envuelta en una nube negra que se fue disipando - solo quería que vieras de cuan magnitud es tu poder aunque solo vieras una pequeña parte tranquila ahora mismo volverás

Chasqueo los dedos y todo se volvió negro apareciendo en la misma habitación negra de sus últimos sueños volvió a chaquearlos y ahora si cuando abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien y poco a poco fue identificando de que o mejor dicho quien se trataba a quien primero vio fue a Tomoyo detrás vio a Meiling Fuutie Shiefa Faren Feimei y a la señora Ieran Li pero faltaba alguien y quizás el más importante

**Sakura**: Shaoran -susurro

Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado de la cama pero mirando a las demás que andaban para arriba y para abajo sin estarse quietas así que no notaron que Sakura estaba despierta y esta se incorporo y miro a todos lado y ni rastro de Shaoran en un movimiento la cama rechinido y Tomoyo al igual que las demás miraron para la cama y vieron a Sakura incomparándose y la lincharon de preguntas

**Todas**: ¡¡Sakura!!

**Ieran** **Li**: ¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

**Hermanas** **Li**: ¿qué te paso Saku? ¿te encuentras bien?

**Tomoyo**: ¿Sakura cómo estas?

**Meilin**: ¿Sakura que te paso?

Fueron tantas preguntas a la misma vez que Sakura se mareo y dijo:

**Sakura**: por favor de una en una

**Ieran** **Li**: ¿te encuentras bien pequeña?

**Sakura**: si solo que me puse a recordar y luego fue un recuerdo tan triste y amargo que me puse a llorar y de tanto llorar me dormí solo eso - todas se callaron pues con esa respuesta había respondido a todas - ¿ y Shaoran? - pregunto pues no sabia el motivo por el cual no estaba allí- ¿dónde esta?

**Meilin**: no lo sabemos después de gritar desesperadamente Sakura fuimos todos te trajo aquí te tumbo y se fue le preguntamos pero no respondió

**Sakura**: ¿no saben donde puede estar?

**Fuutie**: cuando algo le preocupa o esta estresado o algo así y quiere estar solo se encierra en la biblioteca a cal y canto y no sale asta muy entrada la noche o en el peor de los casos asta que no se ve sumamente obligado a salir por alguna necesidad

Sakura se levanto cogio las cartas y se marcho sin decir nada más conociendo a Shaoran como lo conocía sabia que no le abriría y que necesitaría las cartas para poder hablar con el ya que sus propios poderes los que utilizaba sin las cartas no los terminaba de saber utilizar y no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo fue andando asta la biblioteca con paso decidido y con no muy buena cara cuando llego a la biblioteca llamo

**Shaoran**: ¿quien es?

**Sakura**: soy yo Sakura habré necesito hablar contigo Shaoran tardo un poco en contestar pero luego dijo:

**Shaoran**: dímelo desde hay y por cierto ¿qué tal te encuentras?

**Sakura**: oh llave que encierras el poder de mi estrella libértate ante mi Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo libérate ¡¡AHORA!! -mientras decía esto apareció su símbolo mágico y después de la ultima palabra la llave se convirtió en báculo con una estrella (para ser mas exactos el bastón suyo de estrella y pasa lo mismo que cuando invocaba la llave) cogio una carta y dijo- Oh carta Sakura abre un hueco en esta pared para pasar al interior de este cuarto ¡¡ATRAVES!! - ( osease lo que decía al invocar una carta perdonen los errores de este tipo no recuerdo muy bien los conjuros) y como ella dijo se abrió un agujero en la pared que le permitía entrar entro y cuando entro - vuelve atraves

(¿no decía eso extendiendo la mano para que volviera a su forma de carta? supongo que sí así que así lo pondré)

**Shaoran**: Sakura te dije que me lo dijeras desde fuera

**Sakura**: pero es que tengo muchísimas preguntas que no puedo formular desde fuera y tu mucho menos respondérmelas desde aquí

**Shaoran**: ¿por qué?

**Sakura**: por que son dudas sobre lo que paso hace tiempo

**Shaoran**: pues bueno dime que querías preguntarme

**Sakura**: ¿por qué estuviste tantos años sin mandarme una sola cartas después de que yo te mandara tantas? ¿por qué no me viniste a visitar ni una sola vez desde la ultima vez que viniste después de Vació?

Jana: hola mil gracias a neko90-bcn por leer espero que todo sea de tu agrado :)

Sakura: si mil gracias a ti también Tefa-Sakura :)

Jana: segun creo no hay más lectores

Sakura: bueno puede que si pero no que allan escrito Reviews

LunaBox: Bueno disculpen si han escrito y no figuran pero creo que no, así que ¡¡¡Adios!!!

Jana/Sakura: ¡¡¡Asta el mes que viene queridos lectores!!! ¡¡¡¡ADIOS:)


	8. mi primera prueva II nuevas cartas

capitulo 8

Mi 1º prueba... (parte II) nuevas cartas

**Shaoran**: ¿tantas? yo solo recibí dos y nada más

**N.Saku**: mentira te mande muchísimas primero una cada día después una cada semana después tres al mes después una al mes luego tres o cuatro al año y luego viendo que no me respondías una cada muchísimo tiempo -esto lo dijo N.Saku atraves de Sakura (puede hablar atraves de Sakura si esta se lo permite pero tampoco muy a menudo)

**Shaoran**: ¡Já! Y tu crees que me lo pienso creer, ¡no!, si me hubieras mandado tantas cartas como dices, ¿cómo es que tan solo recibí dos?, Haber dime

**Sakura**: ¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!! -Sakura sentía el dolor y el sufrimiento de N.Saku el de Shaoran y el suyo propio, no podía más, mientras gritaba una onda se esparció y miles de recuerdos pensamientos invadieron a Shaoran y a N.Saku quien desde hacia un rato solo sentía lo de ella y no lo de Sakura, se había agachado con las manos en su cabeza y negando grito - ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO MÁS CALLENSE!!!!

Se concentro con muchas dificultades y una voz dentro de ella pregunto

**Voz**: ¿dónde quieres ir?

**Sakura**: ¡¡ a donde sea que solo yo exista nadie ni nada más solo yo!!

**Voz**: eso es imposible

**Sakura**: ¡¡lo único que quiero es ir a un lugar donde pueda estar sola sin ningún tipo de problemas!!

**Voz**: ay un lugar pero es muy arriesgado aun así ¿deseas ir?

**Sakura**: ¡¡¡si!!!

**Voz**: esta bien que se haga tu voluntad, pero que conté que te lo advertimos

**Sakura**: ¡¡si vas a hacerlo hazlo ¡¡¡ya!!

Después de esto Sakura callo dormida en posición fetal, por suerte Shaoran estaba cerca y no llego a golpearse, cuando Shaoran la cargo sonrió y murmuro un Gracias mientras dormía

**En el sueño**

Era una hermosa pradera llena de árboles y flores miles de preciosas flores, no recordaba nada, ni quien era, ni por que estaba allí, pero era feliz, era como si todo asta ese momento no hubiera existido, llevaba un vestido blanco, una corona de flores, iba descalza, el pelo suelto, y una sonrisa, veía a los pajarillos y de vez en cuando corría detrás de ellos o cantaba cuando ellos lo hacían, llevaba un buen rato y todo era igual nada había cambiado, tenia sed y a lo lejos vio un brillo, parecía el de un riachuelo, así que se acerco, todo allí era precioso y el tiempo parecía no pasar, e incluso ser eterno. Cuando llevaba mucho rato se empezó a inquietar, ¿por qué? No lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que algo andaba mal, el tiempo no cambio pero Sakura sentía frió mucho frió y a lo lejos empezó a oír voces, eran desconocidas pero poco a poco se le hacían familiares ¿de que? Lo ignoraba

**¿?**: Sakura despierta mi amor por favor -dice un hombreo muchacho se le notaba la angustia, el miedo, el temor, la preocupación claramente no se le notaba una pizca de felicidad

**¿?**: ¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa Shaoran!! si no te hubieras puesto así Sakura ¡¡¡Jamás!!! se querría haber marchado a un sitio así - dijo una chica se le notaba que había estado llorando y aun lloraba estaba furiosa

En ese momento varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, una chica con una cámara de video preciosa, oji-azul con el pelo morado o azulado casi negro, con una sonrisa. Después la misma muchacha, solo que esta vez su rostro era más fino y se veía claramente que era una mujer adulta, aunque su sonrisa y la cámara no habían cambiado (me explico la cámara cambia es más moderna pero no el echo de que este la cámara). Después de eso le vino un nombre, Tomoyo, después de ella vino un muchacho, muy atractivo sin duda, pero de mirada fría y seria y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, de ojos ámbar y cabello rebelde, después el mismo muchacho sin ningún cambio físico pero tenia una hermosa sonrisa, su mirada era calida, y sin duda se le veía feliz. Después el mismo muchacho y curiosamente ella (se había visto reflejada en el riachuelo), ambos estaban sonrojados, se veían enamorados, luego el mismo muchacho, convertido en todo un hombre serio pero menos que en la primera imagen (de el), y luego a el con dos muchachas a ninguna las veía bien pero a una se le notaba muy acaramelada y enamorada, pero el no se veía sonrojado o enamorado más bien un poco fastidiado, después de eso un nombre, Shaoran Li, todo esto había pasado en cuestión de segundos por lo que la conversación o mejor dicho discusión continuo, y con ella también iba recordando quien hablaba y su relación, por lo que escasos minutos después:

**¿?**: ¿deseas regresar Sakura? - Sakura se asusto no sabia que era esa voz parecía venir de todos y de ningún lado a la vez

**Sakura**: ¿quién eres? - su voz sonó firme pese a su miedo

**¿?**: por así decirlo la voz de tu poder de uno de ellos - Sakura quedo confundida - ¿deseas despertar de este sueño?

**Sakura**: don iré si despierto

**Voz**: volverás al mundo real allí donde esas personas hablan iras al lado de ellas

**Sakura**: ¿por qué estoy aquí?

**Voz**: tu me lo ordenaste pero recordaras todo si despiertas ¿deseas despertar?

**Sakura**: si ¿qué tengo que hacer?

**Voz**: métete dentro del riachuelo

Así lo hizo (no se había movido del riachuelo ya que allí había comida y agua y era un paraje precioso) Sakura se metió a lo más hondo creyó que se asfixiaría pero cuando el agua la cubrió por completo despertó, sobresaltada y sudando, dado que despertó sobre saltada todos voltearon a ella, las chicas (Tomoyo Meiling y las hermanas de Shaoran) se pusieron a llorar, (la madre de Shaoran Ieran Li también estaba pero no lloro solo se alegro y se marcho) y los chicos sonrieron aliviados y felices, y las chicas fueron a abrazarla, pero alguien que estaba más cerca se le adelanto, Li la estaba abrazando mientras casi se le escapan las lagrimas, Sakura un no reaccionaba del todo debido a que estaba recordando lo ocurrido pero cuando le susurraron al oído:

**Shaoran**: Sakura perdóname, por favor, lo lamento de corazón no quise que te pasara eso, lo siento

Empezó a reaccionar y a reconocer a los que estaban ahí aun que no del todo, termino de reaccionar cuando una nueva pelea y/o avalancha de reclamos por parte de las chicas y algunos chicos (Kero y Touya) ( Fujitaka y Eriol (quien también se encontraba allí ya que habían sido avisados todos) solo sonreían pues en realidad lo entendían (Yukito también aunque Yue dentro estaba gritando como los demás)) empezó a surgir por ese abrazo, pero ya el detonante final fue un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse por completo de ella y ese beso venia de Li, por lo que reacciono poniéndose roja , además de que la avalancha de reclamos se intensifico más, mucho más, pero eso era indiferente para Shaoran (que era a quien iba dirigida) quien solo le sonrió con mucha dulzura y en voz bien alta dijo

**Shaoran**: te amo Sakura - Eso hizo que la avalancha aumentara más muchísimo más - bien pequeña ya es tarde ¿qué deseas comer? Yo mismo lo are

**Sakura**: pues espaguetis con queso rayado -dijo con un dedo en la barbilla después de esto todos quedaron callados y un rugir de barias barrigas se oyó por lo que - y creo que tendrás que hacer una gran cantidad muchísima cantidad Yukito y Kero comen demasiado ¿te ayudo?

**Todos**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shaoran**: aquí la enferma eres tu así que ni se te ocurra moverte de esa cama asta que venga con un plato de espaguetis y queso por encima luego si acaso ya veremos mientras tanto no

**Chicas**: ¡¡¡¡ESO., ESO!!!!

**Sakura**: esta bien gracias a todos - dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Tomoyo**: Li será mejor que te ayude terminaremos antes

**Meilin**: si llevas razón Tomoyo vamos a ayudarles chica

**Hermanas**: ¡¡¡¡SI!!! -dijeron levantando un puño con una gran energía

**Shaoran**: pero el plato de Sakura y el mío lo preparo yo

Y ahí empezó una gran discusión con la que Sakura sonrió luego se volvió y vio allí donde estaban antes a los chicos (todos menos Shaoran) sonrió con dulzura y dijo

**Sakura**: Eriol, Touya, Papi, Yukito vallan a descansar seguro que han de estar cansados de tanto velarme así que vallan a vigilar ese grupo o pueden liarla con la comida - en ese momento se oye un gran griterío cosa que causa risa en Sakura- ven lo que quiero decir ¿por qué no van a ver que pasa? Si voy yo me regañarían

**Fujitaka**: si creo que llevas razón hija mejor vamos a ver que pasa ahí abajo y evitamos que pase algo grabe

Los demás asintieron necesitarían arias personas para poder manejar a tantas chicas y posiblemente un chico muy furioso cuando estaba segura que ya no la podían oír dijo

**Sakura**: ya estamos solas

**N.Saku**: Gracias quería pedirte perdón por no darme cuenta de que al dejar que me manifestara te ponías tan sensible y podías percibir todo a tu alrededor perdóname

**Sakura**: no pasa nada

Luego de eso charlaron amenamente y le recordó que en tres meses menos 2 días (este día cuenta como pasado y como es para el día antes de la boda...) debería recordar todo, cuando Shaoran y los demás subieron todos excepto las hermanas era para desperdise asta que pudieran, las hermanas se despiden pues van a su casa para encontrarse con sus maridos y a recoger a sus pequeños, pero prometen volver más tarde, cuando se quedan solos Shaoran resuelve todas sus preguntas y Sakura vuelve a recordar fue un día largo y a la hora de dormir ya tenia tres recuerdos resueltos así se acuestan y N.Saku la felicita y le dice que va muy bien

2 meses y 28 días después

Durante este tiempo no había ocurrido de nuevo, todo fue normal, Sakura consiguió todos sus recuerdo y mañana seria su boda y aun que no le había quedado claro algunas cosas no eran sobre sus recuerdos. Sakura cuando fue recuperando sus recuerdos fue cambiando, su brillo se fue perdiendo y sus poderes aumentando, volviendo a ser los de antes de su accidente y sabiendo manejarlos igual o con más soltura, ya no era la alegre chiquilla que había llegado allí hacia menos de 3 meses, ahora era más triste, más solitaria, más fría y rara vez sonreía, ahora que tenia todos esos recuerdos deseaba no haberlos recuperados. Esa noche cuando se fue a la cama, a su habitación, ya que el medico dijo que todo estaba en orden y no había problemas en que tuviera su propio cuarto siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de algún otro

soñó como siempre con N.Saku

**En el sueño**

**N.Saku**: bien as conseguido todos tus recuerdos felicidades

**Sakura**: si pero ¿a que precio? Ya no soy la de antes asta yo me e dado cuenta desearía no haberlos recuperado desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado

**N.Saku**: lo se te e visto cambiar lo e notado tu sonrisa y tu brillo se han ido apagando asta desaparecer por completo -hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego- hoy me entregare a ti resolviendo esas dudas que aun tienes ¿quieres decirme algo?

**Sakura**: ¿por qué todo esto tubo que pasar?

**N.Saku**: no lo se supongo que es cosa del destino una prueba para la pequeña Card Captor aquella que nunca borraba su sonrisa en ninguna ocasión aquella dulce e inocente niña

**Sakura**: entonces después de todo e fallado -sonrió con amargura- al final pese a pasar tu prueba no pase la del destino

**N.Saku**: sabes yo creo que todo pasa por algún motivo quizás todo esto tenga algún final feliz o puede que no no lo se pequeña no lo se ¿lista?

**Sakura**: supongo que si asta siempre

**N.Saku**: hasta siempre pequeña Sakura

Así N.Saku se metió en Sakura ,haciendo que el vestido blanco con bordes dorados cambiara a negro con bordes rojo sangre, y todo girara mientras ella tenia las manos extendidas (como quien abraza a la lluvia) y todas las respuestas fueran saciadas y respondidas el panorama negro tomo aun un tono más negro y claro, Sakura cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar, como ya era normal en ella, cuando llevaba un rato una luz muy fuerte se vio y aprecio Esperanza, consiguiendo que el paisaje cambiara a un campo hermoso pero no encantador, ya que si Sakura estaba así ella no tenia demasiado poder, pues se alimentaba sobre todo de su amor por Shaoran y de su ánimo, y ya que esto ultimo estaba por los suelos solo se alimentaba del amor que le profesaba a Shaoran, lo cual no era suficiente y casi estaba muriendo de pena, Sakura cuando la vio dejo de llorar y consiguió algo parecido a una sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonriera

**Sakura**: Esperanza... ¿qué haces aquí?

**Esperanza**: solo intento animarte, necesito que te animes estoy muy débil, además mañana te casas con tu amado ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz?

**Sakura**: siento que estés débil por mi culpa pero no puedo hacer nada mi pasado es tan triste, tan solo, tan... Descabellado, nunca me creería tan perversa, nunca pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo, me avergüenzo de mi misma, utilizar algo que se debe de hacer con amor utilizarlo para animarme un poco y divertirme es tan perverso, me duele tanto, ¿con que cara me entrego a mi marido después de todo lo que hice? ¡¡le fui infiel!! ¡¡¡DIOS!!! ¿con que cara me entrego a el? ¿con que cara le digo que lo amo y lo deseo más que a ningún otro? Aunque sea cierto ¿con que cara? ¿cómo podré mirarlo a los ojos y decir te amo? sin recordar que se lo dije a tantos y a ninguno lo ame ¿ y si se entera y me odia y desprecia? ¿y se arrepiente de haberse casado conmigo después de enterarse? Tengo miedo Esperanza Tengo muchísimo miedo

**Esperanza**: ten fe en ti misma seguro que el comprenderá y te perdonara el te ama con locura y devoción ya vistes al pequeño que ibas a tener ya vistes como te miraba ¿crees que eso es odio?

**Sakura**: no., no es odio pero recuerda que eso pasaran 2 años antes de que eso pase ¿y si esos dos años me odia?

**Esperanza**: ten fe y esperanza veras como todo sale bien - Esperanza se acerco y la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla durante un momento casi desapareció pero luego volvió a recuperarse y tomo mejor forma y fuerza- ¿sientes este amor y alegría? - Sakura asintió - pues es de Shaoran ese amor es el que te procesa y esa alegría es por la boda ¿crees que ese amor puede desaparecer por el pasado? -ella negó enérgicamente y sonrió como hacia antes cosas que dio alegría a Esperanza- así me gusta - la beso en la frente y despertó

**Fin del sueño**

Despertó sonriendo, aun era de noche pero el brillo de sus ojos se vía como antes de recuperar sus recuerdos, muy despacito y a hurtadillas salio de su cuarto y fue al de enfrente al de enfrente el de Shaoran, entro sin hacer ruido y lo vio asomado al balcón, se acerco y lo abrazo por las espalda el se sobre salto, Sakura sintió una punzada, un mal presagio así que decidió decírselo, cambio su rostro y la sonrisa que había dibujado se borro cuando ella se puso tan seria:

**Sakura**: Shaoran tengo algo muy importante que decirte... Te pido perdón por adelantado pues se que te enfadaras y seguramente me odiaras pero no puedo vestirme de novia y casarme contigo sabiendo que hice algo malo, muy malo, Shaoran... Yo te fui infiel, desde hace muchos años cuando me desanime después de 6 años, de esperar una sola carta, una sola llamada, una sola visita, decidí cambiar y me volví algo despreciable, me volví extravagante, provocativa y con cualquiera me iba a la cama, la primera vez fue muy duro sangre y luego me maldije más de un millón de veces, y me odie a mi misma, perdí mi tesoro más valioso con alguien que no amaba, solo por despecho, a partir de ahí se fue volviendo algo muy común, y siguió así asta hace unos meses.

Lo soltó todo de carrendilla y mirando a otro lugar, no quería mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba, no quería ver el odio en sus ojos, no después de a ver visto el amor y la pasión reflejados en ellos, y sentir el amor y felicidad gracias a Esperanza que el le procesaba, o al menos antes. Shaoran palideció cuando escucho todo eso, pero no entendía por que se lo decía ahora, amaba a esa mujer y se iba a casar con ella, eso lo tenia muy claro, además el tampoco había sido un santo en esos 11 o 12 años había salido y acostado con cuantas mujeres quiso y se le pusieron por delante

**Shaoran**: Sakura... - Sakura lo miro aterrorizada, le iba a decir que se cancelaba la boda, que la odiaba, ya que no pudo descifrar el tono de su voz le dio más miedo aun - yo tampoco fui un santo salí y me acosté con todas las mujeres que quise y se me pusieron por delante... No entiendo ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué me lo dices justo ahora?

**Sakura**: tenia miedo de que me odiaras y me repudiases y cuando vi tu sonrisa no pude evitar que una punzada de mal presagio me diera, tenia miedo a que me odiases, por eso y cancelaras la boda y si así lo ibas a hacer quería saberlo,... para no arreglarme, no maquillarme.. -Shaoran sonrió acercándose a ella sin que se diera cuenta la tomo por la barbilla y por la cintura y la apretó contra si ella se puso como un tomate - y aun tengo miedo...

Shaoran la beso, con ternura, con mucha ternura, ese beso la dejo confundida y a tontada

**Shaoran**: te amo Sakura y tantos años sola es entendible no te guardo ningun rencor ya que yo fui igual o peor que tu así que... Pequeña no te me escaparas- dijo lo ultimo con un tono burlon y una sonrisilla que se le contagio a Sakura - ni sueñes con dejarme plantado dentro de unas hora pequeña

Y la volvió a besar ella correspondió su beso con igual o más pasión cuando se separo lo tubo que hacer de golpe ya que un circulo SU circulo mágico apareció y eso solo podía significar una cosa una nueva carta, Shaoran se asusto pero ella solo sonrió apareció la carta era suya y con su circulo por detrás le dio la vuelta y vio que no sola había una carta sino dos Sinceridad y Perdón Sinceridad y Perdón era iguales solo había una diferencia Perdón tenia dos trenzas con lazos y Sinceridad el pelo suelto por debajo de los hombros por lo demás eran dos mujeres idénticas ambas eran esbeltas y bastante guapas y ambas con una sonrisa una gran sonrisa Sakura sonrió y miro a Shaoran enseñándoselas

**Sakura**: ¡¡¡hola!!!

**Jana**: Hola de nuevo amigos ¿nos encharon de menos?

**Sakura**: seguro que si Jana :)

**Jana**: bueno quizas este capitulo se le aya echo corto pero es que la inspiracion no llegaba y cuando llego le había echo tarde y si queriamos actualizar hoy y que no se enfadaran con nosotras por retrasarnos pues nos tubimos que dar prisa para terminar haciendo el capitulo un poco corto

Sakura si es cierto pero en fin sin más preambulos pasamos a los reviews

Neko90-bcn: primero que nada gracias por el piropo, nos alegra que te pareciera bonito a mi me encanta :) y lo de Shaoran (ya se que te lo respondi en privado pero por si alguno tiene esa misma duda) Shaoran se puso así por los nervios de preocuapacion a veces cuando estamos muy nerviosos y preocupados actuamos sin pensar y eso le a pasado a Shaoran

Tefa-Sakura: me alegra que aya echo algo incocientemente pues te prometo que no era mi intencion dejarlte intrigada pero si con eso e consegido que sigas leyendo me alegro :) gracias por los animos y por comprender mi falta de animos espero de corazón que te aya gustado este también quizas no te guste por ser excesivamente corto (desde mi punto de vista) y hercho sin apenas inspiracion así que muchisimas gracias Tefa-Sakura :) a y Jana y Sakura dicen que gracias por acordarte de ellas jejejejejeje

**Sakura: **bueno sin más que decir adios asta el proximo 15 que este caso sera de abril

**Jana**: aun tenemos que dar otra noticia seguramente la historia esta por llegar a su final eso quiere decir que lo mismo en el proximo capitulo es el capitulo final lo que querra decir que ya tendremos una historia terminada

**Sakura**: bueno si eso es verdad sera una lastima ¿no creen? Yo pienso que si por que seguramente ya no sere más "secretaria"

**Jana**: eso es todo hablarlo con Cristina y con los Lectores ustedes que piensan ¿quieren que Sakura haga también de secretaria en algun que otro fic? A por cierto se aceptan sugerencias sobre como puede segir el fic quizas alguna entre y la que no entre explicaremos el por que

**Sakura**: bueno como supongo que no hay nada mas que decir ahora si ¡¡¡ADIOS!!! ¡¡¡ Hasta el 15 de Abril!!!

**Jana**: ¡¡¡hasta el 15 de abril queridos lectores!!!


	9. La boda

Capitulo 9

La boda

El sonrió aliviado ya que no recordaba demasiado lo que el circulo quería decir y menos cuando aparecía con semejante fuerza, Sakura estaba débil y dijo en un susurro:

**Sakura**: mira... Las he creado yo je... Y son poderosas muy... Poderosas...

Justo en ese momento cayo desmayada, por suerte Shaoran estaba cerca para atraparla antes de que se golpearse, y con una sonrisa de dulzura la llevo a su habitación.

Por la mañana

Sakura despertó algo aturdida no recordaba demasiado de la noche anterior, solo recordaba haberle dicho algo a Shaoran y unas nuevas cartas, cuando pensando en las cartas estas salieron del libro, aunque dos brillaban con mucha intensidad, Sakura las cogio susurro sus nombres

**Sakura**: Sinceridad y Perdón...- de repente mil imágenes y escenas le vinieron a la mente mientras caía desmayada; al cabo de un rato cuando despertó recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior sonrió y se levanto de un brinco recordando que hoy era su boda - bien será mejor que me ase debidamente ... - y con un sonrojo- no quiero que Shaoran me vea con estas pintas y menos cuando me a perdonado por todo ...y... - más colorada aun y con un dedo en la barbilla- menos cuando vallamos a consumar por primera vez nuestro matrimonio

Después de eso y como una niña chica se puso las manos en la cara colorada y girando levemente y sonrojada como un tomate y dando saltitos se metió a dar una ducha relajante mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla

Mientras en el cuarto de Shaoran

Se acababa de despertar puso las carpetas de sus hermanas ya que estas siempre tenían canciones nuevas y se fue a bañar la primera canción era muy bonita y la segunda pero mientras se bestia escucho una que le gusto especialmente por que le recordó muchas cosas

_Cuando sientas tristeza..._

_que no puedas que no puedas calmar..._

_cuando haya un vació..._

_que no puedas llenar..._

_te abrazare.._

_te are olvidar..._

_lo que te hizo sufrir..._

_no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mi..._

Recordó la veces que ayudo a Sakura mientras cazaba las cartas y las transformaba algunos en los que el intervenía a ayudarla y las veces que en agradecimiento a eso le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa era tan hermosa e inocente ahora también era muy hermosa quizás más que antes pero no tenia esa inocencia y pereza que derritió el hielo de su corazón

_(a coro) si sientes un frió tu corazón.._

_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión.._

_asta ya no respirar..._

_yo te voy a amar..._

_yo te voy amar..._

Recordó las veces que la ayudo cuando ya sabia que la amaba, sus sonrisas, los sonrojos que estas le provocaba, su inocencia, su dulzura y algunas veces sus palabras de apoyo para todos

_yo siempre te he amado..._

_y amor yo estaré..._

_por siempre a tu lado..._

_nunca me alejare..._

_prometo mi amor..._

_que durante dios..._

_(a coro) durante dios..._

_que nunca te voy a faltar.._

_tu corazón_

_no volverá a llorar_

Recordó las veces que intento declararse y perdió la oportunidad por alguna que otra razón las escasas veces que limpio sus lagrimas y le dio palabras de apoyo

_(coro) si sientes trizas tu corazón_

_tu corazón_

_(coro) seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_yo te voy amar_

_sigo muriendo por ti_

_(coro) sigo muriendo por ti_

_yo te llevo así, _

_sin tu amor..._

_en mi vida_

_(coro) en mi vida_

_no se como podré yo vivir_

Recordó todas las regaños y noches en vela, que paso por que no podía ver a su amada y por lo tanto no podía concentrarse en nada

_(coro) si sientes un frió_

_si sientes un frió_

_(coro) en tu corazón_

_en tu corazón_

_(coro) seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_tu ilusión_

_asta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_(coro) si cada día no viviré, sin embargo como te voy a querer_

_hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_hasta ya no respirar_

_yo te voy amar_

_yo te voy amar_

Recodo cuando junto al árbol estaba ella débil y el la ayudo como cuando paso todo lo de la nieve en la estación cuando estaban aun capturando cartas, como estuvo apunto de declarársele pero cuando empezó a nevar lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y con la declaración. Sonrió Sakura era tan dulce.

Apago el ordenador y fue a salir pero nada más abrir la puerta un grito, que por poco no lo deja sordo, y acto seguido no pudo ver nada más que unas manos pequeñas y blancas, que le cubrían los ojos, por la voz supo que era Tomoyo, pero no estaba sola.

**Tomoyo**¡¡¡¡¡LI!!!!- decía notablemente asustada y un tanto enfadada- ¿¡¡Como se te ocurre!!?

**Fuuite**¡¡Corre mételo en su cuarto Tomoyo!!

**Tomoyo**¡¡si!!

**Sheifa**: Sabemos que estas ansioso por ver a la que en unas horas será tu esposa pero no es posible hermanito

**Faren**: cierto si no traerá mala suerte

**Meiling**: y lo que menos queremos es mala suerte en la boda o en su vida de casados

**Shaoran**: pero yo solo quería ir a desayunar y a comprobar que todo este listo para la boda

**Feime**: yo te llevare el desayuno y despreocúpate mama se esta encargando de revisar todo y ya sabes como es mama para eso

**Shaoran**: si pero ya sabes que cuando algo no le agrada hace todo lo posible por que no salga bien y a madre no le gusta que me valla a casar con Sakura y no con Liana

**Sheifa**: va tonterías hermanito como se te ocurre que mama te valla a aguar tu boda ella ante todo desea tu felicidad o a caso no lo sabes

**Shaoran**: si lo se pero a Madre lo único que le interesa es que asuma ya el cargo de jefe y la deje a ella tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas y como en la practica ya lo soy pues ella en verdad descansa pero si cometo un error el peso recae sobre ella y quiere que también en teoría y legalmente sea ya el "Gran Jefe del Clan Li" y eso solo pasa si me caso pero como ya lo soy no es necesario que sea una gran fiesta y como no le gusta Sakura es capaz de hacer que todo quede mediocre

**Sakura**: pues a mi me da igual como sea la fiesta yo solo quiero ser tu mujer- dijo sonrojada- me da igual si en vez de 1.000.000 de invitados ay solo 10 yo solo quiero ser ante todos la Señora de Li y que las personas más allegadas a nosotros estén

**Hermanas**¡¡¡Que linda!!!

**Sakura**: será mejor que hagan lo que tengan que hacer seguro que Shaoran esta muerto de hambre y la verdad yo también así que ¿podrían hacer algo para que ambos comamos?

**Touya**¿qué tal monstruo si yo te traigo el desayuno hecho por papa y por mi como regalo de bodas y al mocoso se lo hacen sus hermanas?

**Todas**¡¡¡¡SI!!!! -menos Sakura- manos a la obra chicas

**Faren**: Tomoyo mete a Shaoran en el cuarto -Tomoyo asintió y lo hizo- Fuuite, Sheifa, Mei, Feime, Tomoyo -que ya había cerrado la puerta con Shaoran dentro y que había cerrado con llave por fuera y llevaba la llave ella- vamos a preparar el desayuno en la cocina de las criadas -Asintieron- Seños Kinomoto, joven Kinomoto vallan a la cocina chica , síganme yo les guiare- Asintieron- Sakura ve al salón y descansa

**Sakura**¿qué descanse ¿de que?

**Faren**: de lo que te espera, no rechistes y al comedor

**Sakura**: esta bien

Aunque generalmente Fuuite hacía eso por ser la mayor esta vez Faren pese a ser la 3 tomo el

Mando.

Después de un gran alboroto en la cocina y de que Faren hiciera de Jefa y coordinadora con las chicas le levaron el desayuno a ambos, el desayuno de Sakura era un café con unas deliciosas tostadas y diversos alimentos, que a su padre y hermano tan bien se le daban y que a ella tanto le gustaba, el de Shaoran fue mucho más majestuoso que el sencillo y simple de Sakura pero los dos iguales de buenos, desde luego el de Shaoran fue más rápido, debido a que eran más personas

**A las 5:45 **

Sakura andaba de un lado para otro no podía parar por más que las chicas lo intentaban no podían

**Meiling**: Sakura quieres estarte quieta me estas sacando de los nervios!!

**Tomoyo**: además el peinado no resiste tantos meneos

**Feimei**: además el vestido se esta ensuciando y arrugando

**Todas**¡¡¡cálmate por favor !!!

Sakura se paro y se sentó las demás acudieron a ayudarla para que todo estuviera en perfecto estado una vez acabadas Sakura volvió a ponerse nerviosa, esta vez no se movió de un lado para otro si no que saco a las nuevas cartas, Fe, Perdón y Sinceridad. Las cuales estaban muy contentas y mantenían a Sakura calmada

**Mientras con Shaoran**

Shaoran al igual que Sakura se movía de un lado para otro pero a diferencia de esta los demás no tenían más excusas aparte de que los ponían de los nervios

**Touya**: tranquilo mocoso ¡¡¡ quieres estarte quieto de una santa vez!! llevas así desde que terminantes de comer y a mi me estas poniendo de los nervios

**Fujitaka**: además así solo conseguirás que el tiempo pase más despacio

**Shaoran**: si eso es!!

**Yukito**: que pasa

**Shaoran**: trasfórmate en Yue y ve a pedirle a Sakura que use la carta tiempo para adelantar y estar ya en el altar

**Yukito**: no dudo que ella lo haría sin pensar por que de seguro esta como tu y esa idea no se le a ocurrido aun que si esta utilizando cartas según dice Yue pero no es una buena idea

**Shaoran**¿por que no?

**Yukito**: por que hay que tener paciencia y adelantar el tiempo 1º que agota mucho a Sakura y 2º los invitados aun no estarían listos ni los invitados ni el cura

**Shaoran**: pero es que...

**Touya**: pero nada moco ya has oído a Yukito no quiero que mi hermana este sin fuerzas por tu no sabes esperar.

Dijo muy mosqueado haciendo que Shaoran se quedara pensativo y se sentara y en voz lamentosa

**Shaoran**: si llevas razón Touya ... Será mejor que me calme...

**En la iglesia a la hora de la boda (a dos minutos)**

Shaoran ya estaba allí desde hacía unos minutos y de nuevo estaba nervioso moviéndose y pese a los toques de queda (advertencia) de Touya ya todo fue inútil tampoco los intentos de cálmalo de su madre Fujitaka Yukito y algunos invitados varones y de Eriol fueron inútiles a las 6:00 en punto empezó a sonar la música nupcial anunciando a la novia y todos rápidamente te fueron a sus lugares. Shaoran quedo embobado con Sakura., Sakura al darse cuenta se puso como un tomate ¿cuándo se acostumbraría a esa mirada? fija en ella a veces dulce a veces con pasión y deseo de tantas maneras. Definitivamente nunca era un caso perdido intentar acostumbrarse.

La boda transcurrió con bastantes lloronas escandalosas, pero muy bien, la ceremonia fue corta (en verdad duro unas horas pero a ellos y a los demás se le hicieron cortas), todo estaban felices bueno no todos Touya, Kero y Yue, no demasiados contentos pero no eran los únicos

**Fuera de la iglesia**

Fuera el un árbol una mujer bastante hermosa estaba vestida de ninya toda de negro los ojos negros y rojos estaba notablemente furiosa aunque su vestimenta la cubría casi por completo

**¿?**: te arrepentirás de esto maldito Li Shaoran

Y desapareció

**En la iglesia**

Sakura y Shaoran acababan de darse el beso que los unía en marido y mujer cuando sintieron la magia e igual que ellos Yue, Kero, Eriol, Rubbimoon y Espinel Sun, y todos se pusieron en aleta

Cuando salían de la iglesia y con mucho cuidado mientras le tiraban el arroz Sakura le pregunto

**Sakura**¿lo sentiste Shaoran?

**Shaoran**: si lo sentí tendremos que mantenernos alerta ¿llevas contigo las cartas?

**Sakura**: si, siempre aunque no siempre las necesito

**Shaoran**: bien, pero es mejor que las tengas a mano por si acaso

**Sakura**: entendido

**En la celebración**

Aunque se mantenían alerta estaban disfrutando de lo lindo Sakura ya se había cambiado por si acaso necesitaban luchar y además estar con el vestido y demás complementos era de lo más incomodo. Shaoran también se había cambiado mientras bailaban:

**Sakura**: sigo preocupada esa presencia era muy poderosa demasiado para ser un simple novato esa persona lleva años entrenando y con un gran legado de magia

**Shaoran**¿cómo sabes todo eso?

**Sakura**: al aprender a manejar la magia sin cartas aprendí muchas cosas entre ellas a eso Incluso si te pierdes como se como es tu magia puedo encontrarte a ti y creo que a esa persona que sentimos antes mujer por cierto

**Shaoran**: valla aun me queda mucho por aprender de ti - Sakura sonrió - será mejor que entremos y preguntemos a los demás si lo sintieron

**Sakura**: si, será lo mejor para que nos cubramos las espaldas y estemos todos en alerta

La música dejo de sonar y hicieron el papel de novios asta que encontraron a Tomoyo (que llevaba a Kero y Espinel), Eriol, Yukito y Nakuru (Rubbimoon). Después lo llevaron dentro a un lugar seguro más específicamente al cuarto de matrimonio

**Tomoyo**: bueno y que es lo que querían decirnos

**Sakura**: Tommy no te ofendas sabes que te quiero y te aprecio mucho pero será mejor que nos encubras a todos y no te enteres de esto deja aquí a Kero y a Espinel - Tomoyo asintió y después de soltar a los guardianes salio un poco triste - Transformaros Kero, Yue y por favor vosotros también Espinel y Rubbimoon -cuando lo hicieron todos- bien lamento haberos hecho venir asta aquí para avisaros pero ¿sentisteis la presencia en la iglesia?

**Eriol**: si justo después del beso -se sonrojaron Sakura y Shaoran

**Shaoran**: si pues Sakura afirma que es mujer y de un clan

**Sakura**: yo no dije que fuera de un clan sino con un gran legado de magia y que lleva entrenando muchos años y que no es una simple novata que lleva muchos años en esto de la magia

**Shaoran**: eso es lo mismo que de un clan con largo legado osease uno antiguo

**Sakura**: además... Se que es una tontería pero se parece mucho a la presencia de Liana aunque no es ella ya que su poder es muy escaso para eso

**Shaoran**: insinúas que...

**Eriol**: Sakura lleva razón es una presencia muy parecida posiblemente sea de su familia

**Shaoran**: eso es absurdo ambos clanes son amigos desde hace muchísimos siglos, ya que son dos de los clanes más poderoso, por eso fue la primera y única candidata de mi madre, ya que su hermana esta casada hace años y solo son tres hermanos y el otro hermano es un barón

**Fuera cerca de la valla**

**¿?**:valla., valla así que la pequeña Card Captor ya me a descubierto, jajajajajaja eso no servirá para nada prepararos para una gran batalla inútiles - Sakura y los demás detectaron esa presencia de nuevo y Sakura utilizo Sueño y todos Salieron - valla., valla ¿queréis guerra? Ya mismo la tendréis pero ahora mismo no dejare que disfrutéis y cuando bajéis la guardia vendré jajajajajaja

Y desapareció en ese momento llegaron a donde ella estaba hace unos momentos

**Sakura**: maldita sea nos vio

**Shaoran**: tranquila pequeña.

Paso una semana y la luna de miel y todo seguia tranquilo después de esa noche en la boda no se sintió de nuevo esa presencia, eso no hacia que Sakura estuviera más tranquila al contrario la ponía más nerviosa algo andaba mal y ella lo sabia

**Sakura**: Shaoran algo no anda bien ni rastro de esa presencia desde la fiesta y eso no es bueno nada bueno

**Shaoran**: tranquila si no ha vuelto a aparecer es por que se habrá rendido antes de dar pelea

**Sakura**: no Shaoran de eso nada quiere que bajemos la guardia para atacarnos estoy segura

En otro lugar muy lejano

**¿?** Oh valla resulta que no es tan tonta como parecía llevas razón Card Captor, parece que hubieras estado de mi lado alguna vez tendré que investigar - mientras esto lo decía los veía una bola de cristal - y tu Shaoran me has decepcionado veamos lo que decís

**¿?**¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

**¿?**: y tu que haces aquí Lina yo quiero estar sola con mis pensamientos

**Liana**: y yo también hermana yo también

**Hermana**: aun te duele lo de ese imbecil

**Liana**: 1º no es un imbecil y 2º sabia que no debía enamorarme ni hacerme ilusiones ya que el amaba a otra persona me lo advirtió Ieran Li y Shaoran además de todas las hermanas

**Hermana**: pero aun así es un idiota que no supo apreciar lo que tubo delante de sus narices y prefirió a esa atolondrada "_aunque e de admitir que es muy lista y poderosa me detecto la primera y sabe de mis intenciones o al menos lo intuye y es la única que no ha bajado la guardia como los demás incluso sus guardianes la han bajado tendré que tener cuidado con ella" _pensó

**Liana**: pero es muy poderosa y yo no es un punto a su favor debes admitir que ellas es mejor que yo Cintia

**Cintia**: puede que en poder si hermana pero tu eras la elegida por Ieran Li para ser su esposa no debería de haberse metido

**Liana**: sabes cuando Shaoran le pidió matrimonio lo primero que pensó fue en mi pensó en que prefería sufrir ella a que Shaoran me hiriera mis sentimientos si no fuera por que una de sus cartas hizo que viera el futuro en este momento seria yo la señora Li y no ella y ella viviría en Tomoeda alejada de todo antes de eso y yo soy testigo de ello le concedió su deseo más preciado a Meilin ¿sabes cual? -no espero a la respuesta- poderes, Meilin siempre a deseado tener poderes y no ser la oveja negra de la familia en ese sentido, sabes cuanto poder hay que tener para eso, según ella le paso uno poquitos pues no es bueno tener desasidos pero yo me fije y el nivel de Meiling era muy grande y si te fijas ahora es casi el mimo que de mama o papa y eso es solo una pequeña parte de los poderes de ella pues en seguida recupero todo su poder además al dárselos perdió la memoria pues cayo desmayada por el cansancio y tubo que superar unas pruebas de su yo antiguo para recuperar la memoria y eso hizo que fuera cambiando de tal modo que de una mujer dulce y adorable se convirtió en una mujer fría solitaria y pesimista un gran cambio si e das cuenta y dices que yo merezco a Shaoran más que ella a y sin contar con la captura de cartas y todo lo relacionado con ellas autenticas pruebas además de enfrentarse a una bruja que quería que le trajeran a Clow Read cuando ya estaba muerto y eso ella sola

**Cintia**: valla, sabia que era fuerte pero no tanto "_ entonces dejare a la Card Captor pero Li Shaoran se las vera conmigo además por que no probar lo que dice la Card Captor"_ y sonrió con malicia cosa que no vio Liana

------------------------------------------------

**Jana**: wao a mi particularmente me a gustado mucho este capitulo :) no se a vosotros

**Sakura**: a mi tambien bueno ya que LunaBox a estado más o menos en un momento adelgre a decidido que en vez de 1 capitulo más tenga uno pocos más y por eso metio a Celia

**Jana**: a por cierto la cancion utilizada al principio se llama te voy amar – Studio de Nsync quien quiera que la agrege pero que avise ok la direcion esta en el perfil y si no hersicris (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y si no les aparece en el perfil ahora pasa a agradecer los revierws la autora

**Neko90-bcn:** pues si son humanos en su mundo claro y aunque Esperanza creia que no espor una cosa muy muy simple incluso tonta e injusta pero lo injusto tiene su esplicacion Shaoran al llevarselas a la cama en verdad veia a Sakura pues la amaba con locura siempre lo hizo y siempre lo ara y a Sakura le pasaba lo mismo pero como Esperanza "la veia" (entiendase que verla verla no pero si lo sentia)y a Shaoran no pues solo "reñia" y ayudaba con apoyos a Sakura :) (regañarla regañarla nunca lo hizo solo le advirtio repitidas veces veces que no han salio más que una que es la definitiva por que de la otras paso un poco) y eso de que acabra bien me lo estoy pensando ummmmmm jejejeje creo que si lo más seguro es que acaba con " y fueron felices y comieron perdices ¿no?" jejejejeje y de nuevo Gracias por leer espero que te aya gustado este capitulo

**Tefa-Sakura**: como ves respondiendo a tu curiosidad y a tu imapciencia y creo que un poco orden ya los case y bueno la musa a echo sus tareas aunque no biene en persona jejejeje y sabes que aunque me desanime siempre le echo ganas a mis historias si no las dejaria incompletas (te confieso algo más de una vez me han dado ganas pero eso fue antes de tenerte a ti y a Neko como fieles lectoras ya no bueno si aveces por un tonto comentario no aki si no a mi msn pero eso me pasa por bocazas) :) muchas gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo te aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :)

**danny1989**: valla esto es nuevo para mi un chico leyendome jejeje bueno me alegra muchisimo que este fic te llame la atencion pero me temo que actualizar pronto no jejeje veras quizas actulize algo antes si pasa algo como premio a ser fieles lectores y debido a mi gran felicidad pero creo que no y si es cada 15 tirene una explicacion muy simple veras soy muy despistada y olvidadiza por lo tanto si no me pongo una fecha se me olvida y a lo mejor actualizo una vez a las 2 semanas de haber subido o lo mismo actualizo a los 2 meses o... por eso para tener una estabilidad y una organizacion e puesto todos los 15 y si no los pongo cada 15 días es por que tengo dos historias que subo a la vez y por esto ahora me salen más cortos los capitulos además de que si los tubiera teminadas me daba igual subir cada 3 días o cada día pero como tengo que escribir las dos historias es por eso lo del 15 no te enfades por lo que voy a decir pero si no te merece la pena y despues de habertelo explicado el porque (que es la 2 vez por cierto pero no me molesta explicarlo mil veces si es necesario) no lo entiendes y sigue pensando que es mucho tiempo deja de leer aprecio muchisimo más de lo que te piensas que un lector nuevo se interese por mi historia por que quiere decir que estoy mejorando y eso me gusta y alaga pero si no puedes esperar... además te confesare algo si e decidido alargar esta historia es por dos razones 1º por ti por un nuevo lector y 2º por que se me a ocurrido como hacerlo pero en fin gracias por leer y ojala que este capitulo te aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo bye

**Sakura**: bien muchisimas gracias por leer y bye hasta el capitulo 10

**Jana**: deseamos que ayas tenido unas felices fiesta de semana santa y que volver a la rutina no se os aya hecho muy pesado. por cierto lamentamos actualizar hoy deberas pero tubimos problemas para los que siguen la otra historia tardare más en subir lo lamento

**Sakura/Jana**: bye y feliz día


	10. trozo de historia y avisos

capitulo 10

Luchando ¿por qué?

Mientras tanto con Sakura y Shaoran

**Shaoran**: ¿por qué estas tan segura de eso?

**Sakura**: por que yo hacia eso

**Shaoran**: ¿cuando?

**Sakura**: eso ahora mismo no es importante, lo importante es no bajar la guardia en ningún momento, aunque tu parece que ya la has bajado - dijo al ver abrazándola por las espaldas mientras la besaba balanceaba - esto es serio Shaoran

**Shaoran**: lo se pero no entiendo por que nos querrían atacar si quieren las cartas lo hubieran echo hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

**Sakura**: si por eso mismo no hay que bajar la guardia lo mismo busca las cartas y pelear conmigo o con ambos y no., no se por que te aseguro que si lo supiera te lo diría

**Shaoran**: esta bien pequeña pero tranquilízate, y disfrutemos de que hoy nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo mientras la besaba haciendo que ella dejara de pensar

Sakura bajo la guardia, pero Cintia no lo noto, por lo tanto no pasaba nada

Días después (4 días) en una reunión con todos

El ambiente estaba tenso

**1º AVISO !!!**

La mentablemente por bastantes problemas e imprevistos tanto academicos como privados me veo incapacitada para subir ni hoy ni en esta semana el capitulo de esta mi kerida historia así k apartir de ahora no habra fechas por k no puedo cumplirlas y en cuanto me sea posible subire y direis ya k sube el aviso k más le da subir la historia cierto tardo lo mismo solo hay un pekeño problem y es k por esos problemillas e imprevisto no e podido terminar el capitulo así k mis más sinceras disculpas de esta vuestra humilde escritora además tengo nuevas ideas k ocupan la poca musa k tengo así k lamentandolo muchisimo me despido

adios keridos lectores

atte:

**LunaBox**

**2º AVISO !!!**

Nuevo aviso voy a renovar la historia y cambiare muchas cosa que no me gustan, además ya me han dicho que el formato de escritura que utilizo esta proibido en esta paguina la verdad no lo sabía además de las innumerables faltas ortograficas que no puedo corregir ya que la orografia no es lo mio y el procesador no me las quitan todas así que borrare y cambiare la forma de escribir por lo tanto aprovechare y la terminare y no se cuando las subire pero cuando lo aga sera 1 capitulo por semana si la tengo terminado prometido :) siento tener k poner esto pero así sera buen día a todos besos y saludos de su autora LunaBox

por siempre suya

**LunaBox **

**NOTA**

ya se que ya deje estos Avisos pero me entere de que estaba prohibido subir solo y exclusivamente avisos así que subo lo que tenia de capitulo antes de empezar a renovar y cuando termine la historia pues subire como dije 1 capitulo por semana Bye


End file.
